Atención
by Anyara
Summary: "Llegaste a mi vida caída del cielo, de un cielo más cercano de lo que imaginaba. Del cielo creado por mis sueños" - Amor con una nota de comedia, no todo es lo que parece y podemos descubrirlo, sólo si nos atrevemos. Bill Kaulitz, Tokio Hotel
1. Capítulo I

Título: **Atención**

Autor: Anyara

F. Inicio: 03 de Mayo de 2011

.

**Capítulo I**

"_Estoy tratando de decirte, tratando de conocerte, muriendo por mostrarte, luchando por tenerte"_

Abrazada a una de las ramas de este enorme roble, la vida parecía tener una perspectiva muy diferente. Cerré los ojos intentando evitar el mareo que parecía querer atacarme de forma despiadada. Apoyé la frente sobre el tronco rugoso, notando en mi espalda el peso de la mochila en la que cargaba mis cosas y pensando en lo absurdo que me resultaba estar ahora abrazada a este árbol, con más ansiedad que si se tratara de mi novio, eso en el caso que lo tuviera. Resoplé, aún con los ojos cerrados. Si tan sólo Bob hubiese aceptado las fotos de Brad Pitt, no tendría que estar ahora subida aquí y en esta situación.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – me había preguntado, mientras observaba en su computador las fotos que le había entregado.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, y comencé a indicarle las zonas, que aunque borrosas, se podían distinguir.

- Esa es la boca, la nariz y esa… es la mano.

- Ya lo veo, pero ¿de quién? – insistió Bob, perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia.

- De Brad Pitt, claro… - le respondí, como si fuese evidente.

Bob se quedó observando la pantalla un momento más, como si intentara dilucidar lo que yo le estaba diciendo, para finalmente desconectar la memoria que le había pasado y sacarla para devolvérmela.

Extendí la mano algo confusa y la recibí. Bob parecía estar cavilando algo mientras yo pensaba en que si no me aceptaba las fotografías, no podría pagar la siguiente cuota de Universidad.

- Isabelle… - habló entonces Bob – quiero ayudarte, de verdad que quiero – apoyó ambos codos en su escritorio, con las manos unidas – eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana…

- ¿Pero?... – era obvio que con ese preámbulo, lo que venía era un 'pero'

Me miró y lo soltó.

- No puedes seguir trayéndome estas… ¿fotos?...

En ese momento mi instinto de protección afloró, como siempre, convirtiéndome en una energúmena de las palabras.

- Me esfuerzo Bob, pero nunca puedes estar seguro de dónde y cuándo va a aparecer un famoso, y si se dejará fotografiar – comencé a caminar delante del escritorio con cierta impaciencia.

- Isabelle…

- ¿Sabes cuántos fotógrafos hay fuera de cada mansión, estudio de cine o restaurante de lujo? – sabía que mis manos estaban comenzando a gesticular, pero necesitaba expresar mi decepción.

- Isabelle…

- Si logras una foto, hay veinte fotos más igual que la tuya al día siguiente…

- ¡Isabelle!

Bob alzó la voz, deteniendo mi monólogo, con lo bien que me estaba desahogando. Lo miré silenciosa, la prudencia no era lo mío, pero algo de sentido común sí tenía.

- Sé que todo lo que estás diciendo es verdad – comenzó a hablar – pero, o aprendes a luchar en esta selva, o no sirves para esto.

Habló con serenidad y decisión. Ahí iba mi cuota de Universidad. Se quedó mirándome un momento y luego continuó.

- Así que te daré una última oportunidad…

Sentí como si el cielo se abriera, permitiéndome ver el sol, luego de una enorme tormenta.

- Intentaré conseguir mejores fotografías, de artistas, que hayas visto – otra vez mi impaciencia estaba jugando en mi contra.

- Isabelle…

Al menos esta vez lo comprendí de inmediato. Si no me callaba, Bob terminaría gastando mi nombre.

- Sí – respondí diligente

¿Es que no podía cerrar la boca sin más?

- Haré por ti algo, que pocas veces hago – me dijo.

- Gracias…

Apreté los labios, esperando no volver a abrir la boca, hasta que Bob terminara de decir, lo que fuese a decir.

Abrió su agenda y tomó un papel del taco, para comenzar a anotar algo.

- Te daré un nombre y una dirección – me miró un momento antes de seguir escribiendo – no suelo entregar información como esta a los novatos… así que no me decepciones…

Volvió a escribir, para luego extenderme el papel. Lo recibí e iba a leerlo cuando volvió a hablar.

- Quiero buenas fotos.

Asentí, y comencé a leer.

- Bill Kau… Kaulitz… ¿quién es?

No me sonaba de nada.

- ¿Es actor? – continué preguntando.

- No, cantante – aclaró Bob – y se ha dejado la barba.

Yo lo miré sin entender.

- ¿Y? – pregunté a punto de encogerme de hombros.

Bobi me miró, y por un momento me pareció que iba a pedirme el papel de vuelta y arrepentirse.

- Tú ve y consígueme fotos de buena calidad de ese chico con barba – me apremió.

En ese momento pensé, en que no sabía ni qué aspecto tenía mi 'objetivo', pero no quise tentar más a mi suerte, ya me buscaría una foto de él, para saber a dónde apuntar la cámara.

- Gracias Bob – dije con entusiasmo, al menos tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Él me miró, no había que ser demasiado inteligente o intuitiva, para notar el fondo de aquella mirada. Sabía que Bob estaba haciendo algo que no era común en él, y que estaba dándome una oportunidad como novata, que probablemente no habría recibido en otro lugar. Entonces habló nuevamente, cambiando esa mirada por una menos personal.

- No me agradezcas aún – su voz era serena y amable, pero no exenta de aquel reproche permanente y velado que usaban los jefes, para tenerla a una siempre pensando en que no hacía nada bien – tienes una semana para traerme lo que quiero.

Y aquí estaba, una semana después de aquella conversación. Subida en éste enorme árbol, intentando llegar aún más alto, para conseguir la dichosa foto.

Mira que comprendía que se necesitara hacer fotos de un artista cuando tenía un hijo, para ver la cara que se le había quedado, o cuando comenzaba una nueva película, para saber qué aspecto podía tener, pero andar detrás de un cantante por que se había dejado cuatro pelos en la cara. Volví a suspirar, como extrañaba ir tras Brad.

Había pasado los tres primero días, del límite de una semana, viniendo después de clases, para vigilar la casa, pero no había manera de ver al hombre de la barba. Cada vez que la puerta se abría, era para que entrara o saliera un coche, con los cristales tan oscuros que me era imposible ver el interior. Las únicas personas que se habían dejado ver, eran el repartidor de pizza, y el cartero, al que estuve a punto de tomarle una foto un día, llevaba barba.

Los tres días siguientes, me los pasé casi completos en este sitio. Intenté incluso abrir alguna mirilla en medio del ciprés que bordeaba la alta reja de hierro, pero el arbusto era tan cerrado, que lo único que conseguí, fueron arañazos en las manos.

En algún momento, en el que casi me doy por vencida, me senté al borde de la acera, observando aquella especie de fortaleza, que contenía mi cuota de la Universidad. Suspiré pensando que al menos seguir a Brad Pitt, con su metro ochenta y dos, su piel clara, su cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol de California, eso siempre que no se pusiera uno de esos gorros, era un absoluto placer. Sin obviar el hecho de que era mi propio placer culpable. Pero estar frente a esta casa, porque un rockero se había dejado la barba, era algo decepcionante. En ese momento me obligué a recordar, que esto que hacía ahora, no era más que un medio para pagar mi carrera de Historia del Arte. La fotografía siempre me había gustado, y era una de mis distracciones. Tenía hermosas fotos hechas con mi cámara, pero no era lo mismo enfocar un objetivo fijo en espera de ser inmortalizados, que jugar al gato y al ratón para obtener un borrón con aspiraciones.

Creo que en ese momento, y en medio de mis profundas reflexiones, observé aquel gran roble, cuyas ramas parecían tan fuertes y altas como para sostenerme y permitirme a la vez, ver dentro de aquel lugar.

Abrí los ojos, y cuando vi la altura, me aferré aún más a la rama. Me quedé así un momento y miré hacía mi costado. Podía ver el techo y parte de la pared de la casa, pero aún no era suficiente.

Me atrevía a mirar un poco más arriba en el árbol, para calcular mi siguiente paso. Cuando lo tenía decidido, respiré profundamente y continué con mi papel de chica-mono, intentando no mirar abajo. Hasta que me senté a horcajadas sobre una mara, desde la que lograba ver la casa completamente, el jardín y parte del interior.

Ahora venía la segunda parte. Me quité la mochila con cuidado, notando cómo la rama se movía ligeramente por el viento. La abría y saqué mi cámara, la lente y las acoplé, para poder comenzar a observar el panorama a través de ella. Podía distinguir algunos muebles en el interior, incluso el brillo del piso, unos pies moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si el poseedor de aquel calzado buscara algo.

En ese momento alguien se acercó a la ventana, y se quedó de espalda. Intenté enfocar, y aunque podía distinguir incluso los lunares en la piel descubierta de la espalda, no era una buena foto, lo que yo necesitaba era la barba, y a no ser que se hubiese dejado también crecer las tranzas, este no era mi objetivo.

El viento continuaba moviendo la rama del árbol, lo que no era precisamente útil a mi causa. Eso, además de estar acentuando el pánico que comenzaba a darme. De pronto escuché algo parecido a un crujido, que me hizo saltar el corazón. Me quedé ahí con los ojos muy abiertos y muy quieta, esperando sin saber muy bien qué, pero cuando aquel ruido me pareció producido por mi imaginación.

- Calma Isabelle, sólo estás nerviosa – me dije. Esperando escucharme a mí misma.

En ese momento vía que la puerta de la casa se abría y me apresuré a mirar a través de la cámara nuevamente, ajuste la lente poco a poco, hasta que capté la imagen de un chico con largar trenzas, vestido con un pantalón corto de baño.

- Mmm… - acepté, no era exactamente mi tipo, pero no estaba mal.

Entonces capté a mi objetivo. Y cuando quise darle al disparados, la rama volvió a crujir, esta vez tan claramente que no podía pensar en que fuera mi imaginación, pero a pesar de ello, y del pánico que me daba pensar en caer los, más o menos, cuatro metros que me separaban del suelo, no iba a dejar escapar a mi cuota de Universidad.

Le di al disparador justo en el momento en que mi teléfono móvil sonó dentro de mi bolsillo, con una muy poco discreta melodía.

Lo demás fue un caos. Sé que quise buscar dentro de mi bolsillo, pero también sé que la rama volvió a crujir, igualmente sé que apreté mi cámara contra el pecho, y que algo parecido a una oración salió de mi boca.

Ahora lo que no sé, es como llegué al suelo, ni cómo es que no parecía haberme matado. Creo que me quedé un momento procesando aquello, mientras miraba las hojas de aquel roble meciéndose alegres de haberse deshecho de mí, hasta que la visión de dos rostros iguales pero diferentes, se interpusieron entre las hojas y yo. Cuando fui consciente de que uno de ellos tenía barba, le di al disparador de mi cámara, que al parecer aún seguía funcionando. Lo digo, por que el flash debió molestarle a ese chico.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó abiertamente mientras desaparecía de mi campo visual.

El otro chico me habló, con cierto grado de amabilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, sin atreverse a tocarme.

Pestañeé dos veces.

- Creo que sí – encontré mi voz, que bien podría haberse quedado colgando de alguna rama, por la rapidez con la que había caído.

- Bien – aceptó el chico – ahora vete antes que llame a la policía.

'Opsss'

Pocas veces me había visto a las puertas de una denuncia, así que intenté incorporarme tan rápido como me fue posible, si tenía algo de suerte, y me iba pronto, quizás habría obtenido la fotografía que tanto necesitaba. Pero en cuanto intenté apoyar el pie izquierdo, el dolor me hizo gritar y caer nuevamente atrás sobre la hierba, y ahí estaban otra vez, las hojas del roble, riéndose de mí.

- ¡Mierda!

Escuché la voz del chico de pie junto a mí.

Estaba visto que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviera lesionada, y en su jardín.

"_Llegaste a mi vida caída del cielo, de un cielo más cercano de lo que imaginaba. Del cielo creado por mis sueños" Anyara_

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo el comienzo de una nueva historia. Creo que tendrá más bien tintes de una comedia romántica, a ver si soy capaz de darle ese aspecto. De momento Bill y su reciente barba le han dado más fuerza a esta idea de la chica 'paparazzi' que andaba en mi cabeza desde antes de comenzar "Eternidad", así que aquí se las dejo, y espero me regalen sus comentarios, que para mí son el aliciente para escribir.**

**Besos y nos vemos, quizás mañana… :))**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

"_Llegaste a mi vida caída del cielo, de un cielo más cercano de lo que imaginaba. Del cielo creado por mis sueños" _

Teníamos que volver al estudio en menos de una hora, pero a Tom se le había puesto que después de ganar aquel premio, por la 'Mejor Armada Fans', nos merecíamos un descanso y disfrutar del sol.

- Tenemos una casa con piscina Bill – me decía mientras se paseaba dentro de casa, rebuscando el bloqueador solar, las toallas, y desde luego, los refrescos.

Yo permanecía sentado mirándolo ir de un lado a otro.

- También tenemos un disco que grabar – le reclamé desde mi posición.

- Ya lo sé… pero tenemos una casa con piscina Bill… - continuó – cuando terminemos el disco vendrán las promociones antes del lanzamiento, luego la gira y no habrá tiempo, ya lo sabes.

Sentenció mientras continuaba rebuscando. Se detuvo junto a la ventana, bloqueando la luz.

- ¿Dónde diablos está el dichoso bloqueador? – preguntó.

- En el baño ¿no? - le respondí, mientras meditaba su razonamiento.

Tom salió en dirección al baño

Después de todo ¿qué podía haber de malo en ir al estudió un poco más tarde? No estábamos utilizando el tiempo de nadie más que el nuestro, y siempre podríamos quedarnos una hora más.

- ¡Una hora Tom! – dije desde la sala.

Regresó casi de inmediato, con el bloqueador y otra toalla, que me arrojó a la cara.

- Ese es mi hermanito… - sonrió cuando la toalla llegó hasta mí.

- Idiota… - le respondí, deteniéndola en el aire, sonriendo también.

Al final nos parecíamos más de lo que desearía.

Ambos salimos hacía el jardín, en dirección a la piscina. El día no podía ser mejor, aunque no debía de extrañarme, el clima en este lugar era agradable todo el año. Entonces una melodía llamó mi atención y miré hacía mi derecha.

Creo que no fui capaz de reaccionar de inmediato, porque todo fue muy rápido. La melodía, el crujir de una rama y alguien cayendo desde el árbol que desde la calle, permitía que algunas ramas se adentraran en nuestro jardín. Más de alguna vez llegué a pensar que no era bueno que ese árbol estuviera en esa posición, pero me daba tristeza que lo cortaran.

- ¿Pero qué?... – dijo Tom, tan pasmado como yo.

Ambos caminamos, hacía quien quiera que fuese, una fan quizás. Escuché las voces de Gerard y Roger tras nosotros. Nos inclinamos sobre la chica, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el cielo. Entonces nos miró, al menos no parecía tener una conmoción, pero la luz de un flash me cegó.

- ¡Mierda! – ¿es que no podía salvarme de los flash ni en mi propia casa?

- ¿Estás bien? – escuché hablar a Tom, mientras intentaba volver a enfocar.

La chica tardó un momento en responder, así que volví a mirarla.

- Creo que sí – dijo finalmente.

- Bien – le dijo Tom – ahora vete antes que llame a la policía.

Creo que la muchacha se sintió apremiada por las palabras de mi hermano, pero el grito que dio al intentar ponerse de pie, me dijo que nuestra tarde en la piscina no sería posible.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Tom.

Ambos nos miramos, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

- Gerard, ¿puedes llevarla dentro? – preguntó Tom.

Gerard aceptó y levantó a la chica del suelo como si fuera una pluma. Yo miré la rama del árbol en el que se había subido, sin comprender cómo había podido tirarla siendo tan ligera.

Entré en casa tras el sequito, Gerard con la chica, Tom y Roger. Creo que estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza. Me fui hasta un rincón, mientras Gerard ponía a la chica, con su desagradable cámara, sobre un sofá.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – le pregunté en voz baja a Tom.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró. La chica se mordía el labio, y parecía buscar dentro de su bolsillo. Estaba inquieta, aunque no era extraño considerando la circunstancia en la que se encontraba. Tom no decía nada.

- ¿Tom? – insistí.

- ¡¿Qué? – Respondió, volviendo a mirarme – esta buena.

Se encogió de hombros. No llegaba a entender el poco sentido común que tenía Tom cuando veía a una chica bonita. Porque tenía que reconocer que la chica, era al menos bonita.

- Por favor… - le reprendí, miré a la chica, que tenía su teléfono móvil en la mano y se lo llevaba a oído, para luego volver a mirarlo. Estaba claro que no funcionaba – deberíamos llamar a la policía – dije finalmente.

- No veo porqué… - habló Tom – no ha hecho nada.

Lo miré incrédulo, me sorprendió que precisamente él, lo rehusara, que siempre era el primero en hacer las cosas en los términos legales.

- Se ha metido en nuestra casa – le aclaré – es propiedad privada.

- Ha caído dentro de nuestra casa – respondió.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Le hice un gesto que representaba claramente mi pregunta.

- Se ha lastimado – dijo.

Me moví ligeramente para mirarla. En parte Tom tenía razón, si llamábamos a la policía, todo se complicaría y probablemente estaríamos llenando portadas, por problemas legales, en lugar de por nuestra música. Eso, además de que todo el mundo se enteraría de dónde vivíamos.

Respiré profundamente.

- Está bien… - acepté, pero no sin antes advertirle – pero promete que no intentarás nada con ella.

Tom sonrió de medio lado, lo que debía de indicarme lo que estaba pensando.

- Lo prometo – dijo con diversión – no intentaré nada con ella…

Debía sentirme algo más tranquilo, pero como era de esperar, mi hermano agregó.

- Hasta que la conozca un poco más.

Entorné los ojos. Pero antes de que lograra soltarle algún reproche, la escuché hablar.

- Hey… ¿Hey?...

Tom y yo la miramos.

- Sé que no debería estar aquí, créanme que lo sé, sobre todo teniendo este pie en las condiciones que lo tengo – en su rostro se notaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo – pero mi móvil no sirve, y no tengo un número registrado en mi memoria al que pueda llamar…

Hablaba tanto y tan rápido, que por un momento pensé que no tomaría aire.

Los chicos siempre se burlaban de mí por mi facilidad para hablar, y que no les dejaba demasiado espacio a ellos para hacerlo, pero definitivamente esta chica me ganaba.

- No les culpo por estar molestos, la forma en que entré en su jardín no es la habitual, ni es la más adecuada, pero si tuvieran la amabilidad de llamar un taxi, me iré.

Tom y yo seguíamos mirándola sin decir palabra. Estaba visto que ella las había dicho todas por nosotros.

- ¿Eh?... – dijo Tom y me miró.

Yo me encogí de hombros, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera?, era él quien quería agenciársela, que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

- A mí no me mires… - dije antes de darme la vuelta.

Ya había tenido mucho de este tema por hoy. Si ya se nos había fastidiado el plan de la piscina, lo mejor sería, que me preparara para ir al estudio a trabajar un poco. Dentro de un rato podríamos comunicarnos con Georg y Gustav, para comentar algunas cosas.

Pasé por delante de ellos, mientras hablaban. Mi hermano se había sentado en la mesa baja que había en medio de la sala.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó.

Yo mantuve mi distancia, avanzando hasta el otro lado de la sala, en dirección a mi habitación. Pero me detuve cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- Isabelle…

Los observé interactuar desde el sitio en el que me encontraba. Ella hacía continuos gestos de dolor, cada vez que se movía, apretando los labios para contener un quejido. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme inmediatamente la magnitud de su lesión. Tom no parecía estar por la labor de dedicarse a ello.

- Sabes que podríamos llamar a la policía ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Isabelle parecía nerviosa, e incluso asustada. Debía de estarlo, pensó mi lado malévolo, enfocándome en aquella cámara que llevaba, adivinando cuál era la razón de su intromisión. Pero entonces mi lado amable se sintió vulnerado, cuando ella finalmente se quejó.

- Me duele mucho… - dijo.

Y me adelanté un pasó hacía ellos, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudarle, de hacer algo, de llevarla a algún sitio en el que la atendieran. Pero Tom se puso en pie rápidamente, y eso me detuvo, no quería quitarle su protagonismo.

- Oh, claro… - dijo mi hermano, como si recién reparara en el pie de ella – te enviaré al hospital.

Avanzó hacía Gerard, seguramente para darle algunas instrucciones. En ese momento Isabelle me miró, y yo contuve el aliento. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude distinguir claramente el color azul esmeralda de sus ojos, contrastados con la piel clara. Noté como el corazón me latía un poco más rápido, y aquello me molestó.

Me di la vuelta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sólo suspiré hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Me miré en el espejo que había junto a la pared, y me acaricie la barba que me había crecido en las últimas semanas. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitármela, y con ello evitar más acosos. Era evidente el motivo por el que esta chica estaba aquí hoy. Pero entonces me mordí el labio, pensando que después de todo era bueno dar que hablar.

Comencé a rebuscar entre mi ropa, escogiendo quizás e forma demasiado metódica, lo que me pondría, si consideramos que sólo iba al estudio, y que no me verían más que los sonidistas, la señora de la limpieza tal vez, y poco más. Pero aún así me lo puse.

Salí de la habitación en cuestión de diez minutos, era cierto que no me había maquillado, y me había acomodado ligeramente el cabello hacía el costado, pero mi decepción se hizo patente cuando al llegar a la sala, en esta no había nadie.

Entonces supe porque me había arreglado tanto, y me sentí idiota.

- ¡Tom!

Comencé a gritar, como si me costara mucho llegar a la habitación de mi hermano y hablar como personas normales. Pero cuando me sentía enfadado era así. Un poco irracional.

- ¡Tom!

Roger apareció, desde la habitación en la que Gerard y él solían pasar el día cuando estábamos en casa.

-Él y Gerard han llevado a la chica al hospital – me dijo.

Y no sé muy bien qué cara se me habrá quedado, porque Roger me miró casi asustado. Creo que la rabia que estaba sintiendo me estaba dejando el rostro encendido.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Me preguntó.

¿Qué si pasaba algo?

- Nada – dije, dándome la vuelta.

Simplemente Tom estaba metiendo la pata, se estaba dejando llevar por los pantalones en lugar de la cabeza. Bien sabía yo que no tenía que dejarle a él este asunto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco estaba seguro de poder llevarlo mejor, la chica era bonita, y de sólo recordarla se me erizaba la piel.

- Mierda.

Caminé hasta la mesa lateral que había junto a la entrada, y tomé de dentro de un cajón las llaves de mi coche.

- ¡Me voy al estudio!

Avisé a gritos a través de la casa. Creo que me sentía tan molesto, que poco me habría importado ir sólo. Después de todo, nadie me vería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminábamos Tom y yo, hasta el coche. Hoy teníamos una sesión de fotografía, para una revista de la zona. Las últimas fotos que nos habían tomado no nos habían gustado demasiado, así que habíamos acordado entregar nosotros mismos el material.

- ¿Lo has arreglado todo? – le volvía a preguntar.

- Te he dicho que sí, unas quinientas veces – me respondió exagerando como siempre.

Me separé de él hacía mi coche.

- ¿No iríamos en el mío? – me preguntó.

Lo cierto es que no lo habíamos acordado, y yo tenía ganas de conducir.

- Hoy no – dije sin más.

Llevaba unos días bastante extraños. Tom había llevado a Isabelle - maldición se me había quedado hasta su nombre - al hospital, y se había tardado varias horas en volver, de hecho no había ido al estudio ese día, y por eso nos habíamos retrasado. Pero no había querido darme demasiadas explicaciones, si no supiera que era poco probable que se hubiese acostado con ella, teniendo un esguince en el pie, pensaría que en eso había gastado las horas.

Pero no se lo preguntaría, por mí que se acostara con quien quisiera.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe. Tom subió en el asiento del copiloto.

- Déjala giratoria – me dijo.

Lo miré arrugando el ceño.

- La puerta digo – me aclaró – le has dado tan fuerte que casi la dejas giratoria.

Respiré profundamente. No quería pelearme con mi hermano por cada estupidez que dijera, pero me lo ponía difícil.

- No me has dicho dónde nos tomaremos las fotos – le dije.

- Tú sal por la avenida principal y ya te iré indicando – me respondió.

Tanto misterio me resultaba extraño. Quizás debía de confiar un poco más en Tom, después de todo solía ser tan profesional como yo. Claro, siempre que no hubiese una chica de por medio, en eso éramos diferentes, en esos temas, yo siempre pensaba con la cabeza.

Al final llegamos, luego de muchas indicaciones hasta unos departamentos. Me llamó la atención, ya que claramente era un sitio residencial.

- ¿Venimos por el fotógrafo a su casa? – le pregunté, entre irónico e incrédulo.

- Algo así… - dijo Tom, escribiendo un mensaje en su móvil.

- ¿Encima hay que llamarlo? – continué preguntando.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Estaba de acuerdo en que queríamos hacer las cosas a nuestro modo, pero este estaba siendo un modo bastante peculiar.

- ¿Y nos tomaremos las fotos en su casa? – insistí.

- Dale un minuto Bill… - habló Tom, con más paciencia de la habitual en él.

Respiré profundamente, mirando a través de la ventana, intentando calmarme.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escuché dos toques en la ventanilla que estaba del lado de Tom, me di la vuelta para mirar, y comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

- Es una broma ¿verdad? – le pregunté cuando vi a Isabelle sonriendo fuera del coche, apoyada en sus muletas.

Tom abrió la puerta y se bajó.

- ¡Tom! – exclamé alterado.

- ¡¿Qué? – repitió él mi tono de alarma.

Ella me miró. Y la fuerza de sus ojos volvió a atenazarme el estómago cortándome el aliento.

Continuará…

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo… pobre Bill, creo que aún no sabe que las garras del amor andan por ahí queriendo atraparlo y devorárselo hasta con calcetines… XP**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron ayer, desde luego las historias románticas son lo de ustedes ¿eh? Se les quiere un montón, y espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Ahh… por favor disculpen los fallos que puedan haber, ya les he explicado que no tengo costumbre de revisar, esto como sale se queda, es una manía que tengo, de alguna manera siento que les entrego un trabajo puro y limpio de correcciones posteriores.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Estaba en mi habitación con mi amiga Helen, mi computador, mi gato Mussy y mi pie lastimado. Las fotos que había conseguido como premio a mi esfuerzo, resultaron ser bastante malas, pero estaban mejor que las que le había hecho a Brad Pitt, aunque aún y todo, Bob consideró que no eran suficiente. Acepto que las fotos que tomé, antes y durante mi caída, no me decían mucho ni a mí, pero la que había tomado, sin proponérmelo, cuando ya estaba en el suelo, esa casi servía, y digo casi, porque era medio rostro de ese tal Bill.

- No sé cómo no te mataste – me decía Helen desde su silla.

- Ni yo… - respondí, mientras observaba el ojo, de aquella última foto, que me miraba desde la pantalla.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho tu madre? – continuó preguntando mi amiga.

- Que mire mejor por dónde camino.

- ¿Y eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Cree que me caí en la Universidad – le conté.

Helen bajó la cabeza, para continuar ojeando una revista, y yo seguía observando los detalles de la fotografía. Las pestañas claras, el ojo de un marrón claro. Me fascinaban los detalles que podía llegar a captar una cámara fotográfica. Si sólo tuviera el ojo humano una parte de esa capacidad, percibiríamos el mundo de otra manera. En ese momento Helen se puso en pie y dejó caer la revista sobre mi cama, se acercó hasta mí y miró la imagen en la pantalla antes de preguntar.

- ¿Y qué tal son?... – no sabía muy bien a qué se refería – en la facultad dicen que son gemelos.

Me quedé un momento recordando la impresión que me había llevado de ellos.

- Se parecen… - dije - algo…

Helen se mostró algo decepcionada.

- Bueno, no los vi mucho juntos, a uno casi no lo vi de cerca – agregué.

- Ya… - habló ella como si comprendiera – justo el que necesitabas ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

- Sí… y si ahora no pago la cuota de Universidad…

Helen se quedó en silencio un momento, observando la foto en mi pantalla. Parecía estar admirando algo en ella.

- Siempre puedes pedir un traslado a Seattle – trató de consolarme, con muy poca suerte.

- No quiero ir a Seattle – respondí desilusionada.

Ese era el gran problema, mis padres podían pagarme la Universidad en Seattle y quedarme a vivir con mi tía Marian, pero era Seattle, y yo no quería irme ahí, y menos vivir con mi tía. Toda mi vida estaba en Los Ángeles, mis recuerdos, mis amigos.

Miré a Helen.

- Tom me ofreció un trabajo – le conté.

- ¿Tom? – preguntó sin entender.

- El otro gemelo – aclaré.

- Oh… - hizo un gesto curioso, como si procesara lo que le estaba contando - se llama Tom… eso es bueno ¿no?

- ¿Qué?, ¿el trabajo o el nombre? – me reí de ella, siempre le gastaba bromas con las palabras.

- Graciosa… - se mofó.

Sonreí y ella volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Es bueno?...

Hice un gesto indefinido con la cabeza.

- Bueno… sí…

- Mmm… pero qué… - continuó preguntando.

Helen me conocía muy bien, desde que estábamos en el instituto, y aunque ahora seguíamos carreras distintas, aprovechábamos cada tarde libre, y muchas veces aunque no las tuviéramos, nos reuníamos para estudiar cada una lo suyo. Era mi mejor amiga.

Quité la imagen de la pantalla, como si no quisiera que el hermano se enterara de lo que quería el otro.

Absurdo.

- Creo que no son sólo fotos lo que busca – le conté.

- Ohh… - dijo comprendiendo – y con tu pie así es imposible ¿verdad?

Comenzó a reírse de mí, pero yo no me quedaría atrás.

- Que sepas que no es la primera vez que me lastimo un tobillo – le dije con sorna.

- ¡No! – exclamó, dándole énfasis con la expresión de su rostro.

No pude contener la carcajada.

- Eso es… es…- continuó entre risas.

- ¿Difícil? – respondí cuando pude contener el carcajeo.

- Pues…

Ambas nos reímos hasta que se me soltaron las lágrimas y me dolió el estómago. y cuando pudimos hablar otra vez, Helen me hizo una nueva pregunta.

- Pero finalmente ¿crees que él podría gustarte?...

La miré, la risa se me había ido del todo.

- No es precisamente mi tipo… - respondí con sinceridad.

Esas trenzas. Los piercing no estaban mal, pero normalmente me gustaban con más edad.

- ¿Pero?…- continuó Helen.

Me encogí de hombros.

- De momento sólo me ha pedido tomarle unas fotos – concluí.

Mi amiga sintió.

- Claro – apoyó mi idea.

- Claro – repetí.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio meditando aquello.

- Lo que venga luego, se decidirá sobre la marcha – agregué.

- Sí – dijo ella.

- Sí... – repetí.

No sé si finalmente estábamos convencidas de ello, pero no parecía una mala táctica. Después de todo podía llegar a gustarme, o él, simplemente querer sólo unas fotos.

- Quizás debería hacerle una carta astral – dijo entonces.

Mi amiga Helen era una fanática de las astrología, tanto, que su fanatismos a veces rayaba en lo sicótico.

- Quizás… - le concedí.

Al final, ¿qué daño podía hacer?, con o sin carta astral, haría esas fotos. Así que acepté. No me parecía un mal trato. Yo le tomaría unas fotos a Tom, con lo que él me pagara tendría cubierta mi cuota de Universidad, y él se quedaría con su consciencia tranquila luego de haberme caído en su jardín.

"Estoy esperando fuera, en un coche blanco"

Cuando su mensaje llegó, yo estaba esperando en el portal. Así que no me tardé demasiado, a pesar de mis muletas. Llevaba mi mochila a la espalda, con la cámara y las lentes que podría necesitar.

La fotografía finalmente me venía de familia. Mi padre se habría dedicado a ella si le hubiese rentado lo suficiente, pero era una de sus aficiones. Y mi abuelo había sido uno de los mejores fotógrafos de sus tiempos, aunque sólo le diera para vivir.

Cuando vi el coche blanco, me acerqué con toda la velocidad que mi paso de tortuga me permitía, tocando en la ventanilla del lado del acompañante, pensando que sería la puerta que se abriría para subirme.

Entonces Tom abrió la puerta, él no venía conduciendo, y se bajó.

- ¡Tom! – Escuché la voz alterada desde el interior.

- ¡¿Qué? – le respondió Tom, imitando su tono de alarma.

Miré hacia el interior y lo vi. No esperaba que estuviese aquí también, y no podía definir la razón de mi nerviosismo al comprenderlo. Quizás simplemente se debía a que en algún momento se había convertido en mi objetivo. Dejé de mirarlo cuando Tom me habló.

- Hola Isabelle…

- Hola… - dije algo distraída.

- Permite que te ayude a subir – me dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera.

Era un chico amable, eso me agradaba. De alguna manera no me sentía parte de ese sequito feminista, que dejaba de ser mujer en reclamo de una igualdad que merecíamos, pero como chicas ¿no?

- Gracias – le respondí, entregándole mis bastones, cuando me senté dentro del coche. Me acomodé e hice lo mismo con mis cosas.

El coche era tan amplio, que no tendría problemas de espacio, para estirar mi pierna.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – me preguntó Tom.

- Sí, gracias – le sonreí ligeramente.

Y no pude evitar el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago, el chico se estaba esforzando por ser amable, lo que me llevó a pensar, o que bien era así con todo el mundo, o realmente tenía un particular interés en mí.

- Bien, iré por el otro lado – dijo, cerrando mi puerta.

Y comprendí que se sentaría junto a mí.

No estaba segura si este comportamiento sería habitual en el país del que venían, pero cuando vi la mirada casi aniquiladora que me dio el hermano, a través del espejo retrovisor, comprendí que no era cuestión de educación. Estaba claro que a éste no le caía nada bien.

Peor para él, miré por la ventanilla, yo tenía una cuota de Universidad que pagar, y era lo único que me importaba. Al menos de momento.

Rato más tarde me sentía molesta, utilizada, y mala persona, todo junto, cuando tenía que indicarle al hermano de Tom – porqué me costaba tanto decir su nombre – el camino que debía de seguir. En lugar de tardar los cuarenta minutos habituales hasta el sitio, nos tomó casi una hora. Podía notar por el tono de la voz de ese chico, que me culpaba a mí de todo.

Cuando finalmente pudimos detener el coche, se bajó sin decir ni media palabra, en tanto Tom se quedó conmigo ayudándome a bajar.

- Es un bonito lugar – me dijo, sosteniendo mis muletas y cargando mi mochila.

- Sí – acepté y le sonreí – he solido venir con mis padres

No podía negar que estaba siendo especialmente amable, y si ese era su método de seducción, comenzaba a dar resultado. Por un momento me olvidé que no me gustaban demasiado sus trenzas.

Cuando me bajé del coche, reparé que tras del nuestro, venía otro, de características similares, y en él venían los guardaespaldas.

El hermano de Tom había encendido un cigarrillo y se había separado un poco del grupo. Creo que se sentía seguro en este lugar, que aunque era un sitio turístico, no había demasiadas personas. Estuvo bien que pensara en ello. Me acerqué a una roca y me senté.

- Vengo en un momento – dijo Tom, acercándose a su hermano, que parecía bastante molesto.

Suspiré, definitivamente él y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite.

Comencé a sacar mi cámara y mis lentes, empezando a probar con cuál captaba la mejor resolución al aire libre. Y enfoqué a ambos hermanos. La luz aún no era la indicada para mi idea de las fotos que quería, y lo cierto es que no tendría demasiado tiempo para ello, por que el atardecer llegaría en menos de una hora. Entonces vi a Tom gesticular con enfado y a su hermano alzar un dedo poniéndolo justo sobre el rostro de Tom.

No era ninguna niña, no me espantaba ver esa clase de gestos en los chicos, incluso yo misma los hacía alguna vez, eso y silbar apretándome el labio inferior con los dedos. Pero era extraño ver ese gesto en ese chico. Todo en él parecía tan… tan… ¿delicado?

Dejé de mirar y me enfoqué en otra dirección, cuando vi que Tom venía hacía mí nuevamente. Se quedó de pie a mi lado sin decir nada.

- ¿Problemas? – le pregunté sin mirarlo, dirigida en limpiar la lente, para que nada ensuciara la imagen.

Tom no respondió de inmediato. Así que lo miré. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus enormes pantalones. Él me observó, y por un instante tuve la sensación de que sus ojos me miraban los labios. Fue una extraña sensación, ya que me hormiguearon, y me los mordí en una reacción automática.

Él miró a lo lejos el paisaje, mientras me respondía.

- Bill, que se pone un poco fastidioso cuando quiere.

- ¿No me quiere como fotógrafa? – pregunté.

Era más que obvio que el problema estaba ahí.

Tom volvió a mirar hacia abajo, enfocándose en mí. Se encogió de hombros.

- Da igual, ya verás que cuando vea las fotos le cambia la cara – me aseguró.

- Me tienes mucha fe… - me reí.

- Quizás sí… - se rió él.

Y me sentí cómoda. De alguna manera, apreciada. Este chico comenzaba a caerme cada vez mejor, a diferencia del hermano. Estaba visto que los gemelos dividían sus cualidades, en lugar de compartirlas, y al otro no le había tocado nada del carisma de éste.

Aunque esa era una teoría personal, claro.

Treinta minutos más tarde, y dos mudas de ropa del chico de la barba después.

El ocaso no podía estar más espectacular. No estaba segura de si las fotos serían del agrado del hermano de Tom, pero sí sabía que a mí me encantarían. Por lo que pude averiguar, no solían tener fotografías al aire libre, la mayoría se las tomaban en estudios, y eran fotos muy buenas, pero estas tendrían un toque más fresco. Ya me encargaría yo de eso.

El sol, apagándose poco a poco, se reflejaba en el agua calma, que llegaba hasta esta orilla sin olas. Ambos chicos, con sus trajes urbanos, se mantenían de pie sobre las rocas, que completamente llanas, sobresalían escasamente del agua.

Sí, tenía fe en que fuesen buenas fotos.

Cuando comencé con la sesión, me enfoqué instintivamente en Tom. El sonreía queriendo parecer especialmente sensual, y lo cierto es que el ángulo de su mirada lo lograba. Pero cuando moví el objetivo hacía Bill, pude notar inseguridad en sus ojos. Pestañeé un par de veces y moví la cabeza fuera del foco de la cámara, para mirarlo directamente. Era extraño, no me parecía que en las fotos que había visto de él en otras sesiones, mostrara una actitud como esa. Al contrario, parecía comerse la cámara solo con su presencia, lo que me llevaba a pensar en una arrogancia que no era posible contener en ese cuerpo fino que tenía. En el momento en que lo miré, sus ojos se engancharon a los míos. Y algo pasó. No sé qué, porque nunca me había sucedido. Y no alcancé ni siquiera a meditarlo, ya que bajó de inmediato la mirada hasta sus zapatos, obligándome a recordar que no podía tardar demasiado, o el sol se iría. Las fotos estuvieron listas en quince minutos, durante los cuales ambos chicos se mostraron muy dóciles, incluso él.

- Ya está – dije, cuando consideré que las más de cincuenta tomas que había hecho, podían generar un buen trabajo.

Apagué la cámara y Tom se acercó a mí de inmediato, en cambio su hermano se fue en dirección al coche. Lo miré de reojo alejarse. Él no se giró a mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Puedo verlas? – preguntó Tom, queriendo tomar mi cámara.

- ¡Eh! – la alejé de sus manos. Él me miró sorprendido - ¿andas tú por ahí enseñando tus canciones antes de que estén terminadas? – me reí.

Tom me hizo un gesto con sus labios, que me pareció claramente un 'me vengaré'

- Okey, lo acepto – dijo – pero con una condición.

Ya sabía yo que no sólo quería fotos.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté, intentando mantener el ambiente cordial.

Él se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía una especie de gesto habitual.

- Que te vengas a cenar conmigo – me invitó.

Lo pensé un segundo.

- ¿Tú y yo? ¿O también el pe… tu hermano? – alcancé a cortar el adjetivo antes de decirlo, pero comencé a achicar los ojos cuando comprendí que no se le había pasado por alto a Tom.

Pero contrario a lo que podía pensar, él se rió.

- No, el pesado de mi hermano se va a casa – respondió, aún entre risas.

Lo pensé un momento más.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos pasado mañana cuando te entregue las fotos? – le propuse.

No me molestaba salir con él, la verdad se había portado muy bien conmigo hoy, pero mi propuesta me mantenía aún en terreno seguro, podría verlo de un modo más privado, pero a la vez, por trabajo.

Creo que él comprendió claramente mi intención, porque no logró disimular la sonrisa socarrona que se asomó en su boca, justo junto a su piercing.

- Hecho.

De ese modo cerramos una especie de trato. Ya vería si esa comida me animaba a abrir otro, de un tipo muy diferente. Después de todo, el pie debía estar con yeso sólo dos semanas, y ya llevaba tres días.

"_Estoy tratando de decirte, tratando de conocerte, muriendo por mostrarte, luchando por tenerte"_

Continuará…

**Bueno, esto no parece tener mucho de Bill, pero quienes me conocen y me leen ya saben que todo no es lo que parece… jajajajajajaja… me he quedado contenta con este capítulo. Creo que Isabelle se va sintiendo atraída de forma jovial y alegre por Tom, pero en el fondo, algo se le está despertando por Bill, aunque sea curiosidad… y es que Bill tiene ese "qué sé yo" que nos cautiva ¿verdad?.**

**Besos mis niñas, y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los comentarios y los mensajes, me siento muy contenta cuando tengo una nueva opinión que leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

No podía creer que Tom hubiese contratado a esa chica para las fotos, y más aún, que ella aceptara, y nos trajera a este lugar para hacerlas.

- Dale una oportunidad Bill – escuché a Tom tras de mí.

- ¿Para qué? – dije en cuanto estuvo de pie junto a mí – ya se las has dado todas, por los dos.

- No sé porqué te pones así – me dijo.

Creo que su pregunta me hizo sentir más molesto aún. No podía entender que Tom se volviese, de pronto, tan paciente y comprensivo, con alguien que se había introducido en nuestra vida de la forma en que Isabelle lo había hecho.

- ¿Se te olvida cómo se metió en nuestra casa? – lo encaré, con bastante más talante del que querría.

- No, no se me olvida Bill – me habló claramente – pero no entiendo el mal humor que cargas contra ella.

- ¿De qué la conoces Tom? ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Continué - ¿Y si es peligrosa?

- Ya – gesticulo con una mano en el aire, como si se le hubiese escapado ese detalle – parece peligrosa, con un pie lastimado y esa cámara que debe ser un arma de alta tecnología.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Tom – le reclamé – y la cámara bien podría ser un arma.

Él me miró con aquella expresión de incredulidad que a veces usaba ante mis palabras, y que claramente me decía que no estaba de acuerdo. Y entonces volvió a hablar.

- Si no te conociera, diría que Isabelle te gusta.

La reacción de mi estómago, antes sus palabras, no se dejó esperar, pero mi enfado tampoco, así que alcé mi dedo y se lo planté delante de los ojos a mi hermano, para que le quedara muy claro lo que pensaba de eso.

Hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano y se dio la vuelta, ya sabía yo a dónde iba, dando por terminada de esa manera, nuestro intento de conversación. Me giré y lo vi, como pensaba, acercándose a Isabelle, conversando con ella un momento. Me fui hasta el coche a rebuscar entre la ropa que traía. Claro, yo contaba con que iríamos a un estudio y habría sitio para cambiarse, sin embargo ahora, lo único que tenía como camerino, era el coche.

Tenía ganas de estrangular a Tom.

Me quedé un momento masticando mi miseria, para luego decidir, que si me iba a tomar esas fotos, al menos no saldrían mal por mi causa.

Minutos más tarde, Tom abrió la puerta, logrando que diera un salto en el asiento.

- ¿Estás listo? – me preguntó, como si nada.

- ¡Me asustaste idiota!

Me miró como si le hubiese dado los buenos días, y reconocía que muchas veces al despertar no tenía el mejor humor, pero esto era ridículo.

- Así estás bien - me aseguró – Isabelle quiere aprovechar esta luz.

Isabelle quiere, Isabelle quiere…

Se fue antes de que lograra darle una respuesta.

Me miré por última vez el maquillaje en el espejo de mano, que por suerte, llevaba. Parecía estar en su sitio, al igual que el cabello, así que me decidí a salir, como había dicho, las fotos no saldrían mal por mi causa. Aunque debía reconocer la inseguridad que tenía, de alguna manera necesitaba la aprobación de Isabelle, quería pensar que era una aprobación lógica, después de todo ella era quién tomaría las fotos. No obstante no le pediría dicha aprobación.

- Estoy listo – dije cuando estuve cerca de ellos, observando en la otra dirección, hacía el paisaje.

Debía reconocer que era un lugar hermoso.

- Bien – la escuché decir. No quise mirarla – necesito que vayan al agua y se pongan de pie sobre las rocas.

Vaya, teníamos que ir al agua.

- Vamos Bill – dijo Tom con entusiasmo, avanzando con una disposición que no debía de extrañarme.

Respiré profundamente, y me prometí que si tenía que meter los pies en el agua, y usar toda mi hipocresía, para que no se notara mi humor en las fotos, lo haría.

Caminé por encima de las maderas que nos habían puesto para llegar a las rocas, por lo visto Tom había obedecido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Isabelle.

Las rocas eran tan llanas, que no había riesgo de caer. Me planté ante esa lente, esperando destilar toda la seguridad que ahora mismo no sentía, pero en ese momento Isabelle me miró y el color azul de sus ojos me estremeció, y supe que sería capaz de ver hasta mi alma, si se lo proponía. Así que bajé la mirada hasta mis zapatos, queriendo romper aquel contacto visual, y recuperar mi compostura. Volví a mirarla, sólo cuando logré levantar un escudo, mucho más débil de lo que habría deseado, entre esa mirada y yo. Esperando enfocarme únicamente en la lente.

- Sonríe – dijo Tom a mi lado.

- Hoy no quiero sonreír.

Obedecí a cada indicación de ella, con la mayor profesionalidad que me fue posible. No tardamos demasiado, pero tuve la sensación, de que aquella había sido la sesión de fotos más larga de mi vida.

- Ya está – la escuché decir, y creo que casi corrí al coche.

Abría la guantera y saqué un cigarrillo, para calmar la ansiedad. Me senté frente al volante y comencé a fumar, esperando para ocupar mi lugar, como chofer de mi hermano e Isabelle.

Cuando pude percibir el humo rasgando mi garganta, me sentí ligeramente aliviado, pero aquello me duró sólo hasta que Tom llegó con su 'doncella' en apuros.

El camino de regreso, fue una tortura de miel sobre hojuelas. Mi hermano solo tenía halagos para el trabajo que había efectuado Isabelle, y ella parecía muy cómoda con sus atenciones.

Cuando finalmente Tom, la ayudó a bajar, le sonrió unas quinientas veces, y volvió a sentarse junto a mí en el coche, pudimos continuar el camino a casa.

- Es agradable ¿no lo crees? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirme.

- Mmm… - fue toda la respuesta que le di.

- Ah, es verdad… se me olvidaba que a ti te parece una terrorista – continuó.

Yo me mordí la lengua. No quería extender la discusión sobre el asunto. Al final, ya nos habíamos hecho las fotos, y la chica no debía seguir en nuestras vidas. Lo que hiciera Tom con ella, lejos de mi vista, no era asunto mío.

- Tienes que reconocer que parecía saber lo que hacía – retomó el tema mi hermano.

- Hay que ver las fotos – le dije, intentando mantenerme imparcial.

- Sí – aceptó – iremos a cenar pasado mañana y me las entregará.

- ¿A cenar? – pregunté, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Sí… - Tom sonrió. Pude notarlo, aún sin verlo, por el tono de su voz.

- ¿Desde cuándo cenas con los fotógrafos? – continué preguntando.

- ¿Desde ahora? – respondió divertido.

Intenté contenerme, de una molestia que no estaba seguro de poder reconocer. No podía estar celoso por que Tom saliera con una chica, después de todo no era la primera vez que tenía alguna relación, por muy cortas que resultaran ser.

.

- Tengo que irme – dijo, cuando no llevábamos ni una hora en el estudio.

- Nos quedan aún estas dos canciones – le aclaré, mostrándole las partituras.

- Has tu parte hermanito, ya haré la mía después – respondió, colgando su guitarra.

- ¿A qué te refieres con después? – continué preguntando.

Tom se rió.

- Mañana… si duermo esta noche – se sonrió, con aquel gesto socarrón que me indicaba que en sus planes estaba el sexo.

Miré las partituras.

- A ver cómo lo haces con el yeso de por medio – hablé en voz baja.

- Quizás descubra nuevas posiciones – continuó riéndose.

A mí se me contrajo el estómago, ante la sola imagen de Tom e Isabelle, enredados buscando la forma de acomodar esa pierna con yeso.

Creo que me faltó poco para ponerme azul aguantando la respiración.

- Ya te mostraré las fotos – dijo Tom desde la puerta.

Abrí los ojos casi espantado. Él se rió con una sonora carcajada.

- Las de la sesión idiota – me aclaró.

Por un momento sentí que se me ablandaban las piernas. Tom tenía cada idea extravagante, que no me dio tiempo a pensar de qué fotos hablaba.

Cuando pasaba de media noche, escuché la llave en la puerta. No hice el más mínimo ademán por mirarlo, seguí concentrado en el video juego que había puesto para matar el tiempo. Pero mi hermano de todas maneras se sentó frente a mí para contarme su velada.

Su forma de llamar mi atención. Dejar caer un sobre, encima de la mesa de la sala.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- Las fotos – respondió.

Yo di una mirada fugaz al sobre, apreciando su tamaño.

- ¿En papel? – le pregunté.

Me resultó, cuando poco curioso, que las fotografías vinieran hechas en papel, ahora que todo era digital.

- Pues sí… - contestó Tom.

El tono de su voz, no era precisamente alentador. Le di una mirada, igualmente fugaz, pero entonces mataron a mi personaje en el juego.

- Mierda.

- Te he dicho mil veces, que no puedes ni pestañear cuando entras a esa mazmorra – volvió a advertirme.

- Da igual, ya lo conseguiré en la próxima – le contesté, dejando el juego, para tomar el sobre con las fotos.

Comencé a sacarlas, Tom probablemente ya las habría visto. A no ser que se hubiese dedicado a otros menesteres. Creo que ese lado perverso que en ocasiones me habla, fue el que me empujó a hacer aquella pregunta con trampa.

- ¿Las has visto? – le pregunté.

- Como diez veces – respondió, tomando el mando del juego, para comenzar una partida.

Empecé a mirar las fotos, todas ellas en papel fotográfico del de antes, incluso con la textura de las fotografías que guardaba mi madre.

- ¿Están reveladas a la antigua? – le pregunté.

- Sí, al parecer Isabelle nos salió anticuada – respondió, con cierto amargo sarcasmo que no se me pasó por alto.

- ¿En qué más te salió anticuada? – pregunté, sin mirarlo, apresando el tono de burla, que luchaba por escapárseme.

- Ya lo sabes bien – me contestó – y no quiero hablar de ello.

Era obvio que estaba molesto.

- Bien.

Me quedé observando las fotos, los juegos que se producían con la luz, los tonos purpuras que destacaban en el paisaje sin opacar nuestra imágenes, más bien fusionándose con ellas, creando una hermosa composición, que no había visto en otra foto nuestra antes.

Había imágenes de ambos, y en solitario de Tom y mías. En blanco y negro, sepia y color. Además de una nota escrita a mano, que me disponía a leer cuando Tom me interrumpió.

- La besé – me contó.

Y de pronto las fotos dejaron de interesarme. Creo que tuve que ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza, ya que no era la primera vez que Tom me contaba algo así, pero creo que sí era la primera en la que me sentía golpeado justo en medio del estómago.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? – le pregunté, dejando las fotos y la nota sobre la mesa

- Nada… - me dio la razón – lo extraño es que no sucediera nada…

Ahí pestañeé un par de veces.

- ¿Y qué tenía que pasar? – pregunté casi como un investigador, intentando captar todas las expresiones, para que no se me escapara nada.

- Lo de siempre Bill – habló como si fuese obvio.

Y yo ya comenzaba a cansarme de los acertijos.

- No te entiendo Tom – dije, mientras me ponía de pie, tomando nuevamente las fotos y la nota.

Tom me miró, y en sus ojos podía ver la incredulidad ante mis palabras, esa tan inmediata en él, cuando había algo que era innegable para él y al resto del mundo no nos decía nada.

Yo me encogí de hombros, insistiendo en mi incomprensión.

- Que siempre que las beso se entregan mansamente – concluyó.

Era inconcebible para él, que una chica no cayera en sus redes.

- No todas las chicas son iguales – le dije, sintiendo como algo en mi interior se bañaba de una cálida sensación de tranquilidad, mientras oprimía contra mi pecho el sobre con las fotografías.

- Pero la viste el otro día… - insistió – se divierte conmigo.

En ese momento me sentí mal de no animarlo. Quizás la chica le gustaba en realidad y no decir algo amable, o darle alguna esperanza, era alimentar mi egoísmo.

- Bueno Tom, dale tiempo… - me dolió el corazón al decir aquello.

Mi hermano arrugó el ceño.

- Quizás tengas razón – me concedió, mientras comenzaba una partida del juego.

Yo me fui después de eso hasta mi habitación. Extendí varias fotos sobre mi cama para verlas mejor. Tomé la nota y la leí, no había nada especialmente relevante en ella, hablaba simplemente de que podíamos pedir las copias que quisiéramos, y que esperaba que las fotos nos gustaran. Creo que leí la nota como tres veces, y luego me quedé mirando la forma en que se delineaban las letras, con dulzura.

Me enfoqué nuevamente en las fotos, pero a diferencia de cuando las dejé sobre la mesa, ahora había una que me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Una en la que me encontraba solo, la fotografía estaba hecha en blanco y negro, pero no eran esos los detalles que me impresionaban, si no la forma en que me encontraba mirando a la cámara. El corazón me latió con fuerza, recordaba exactamente ese momento. Cuando mientras Isabelle me fotografiaba mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, y me imaginé disfrutando de aquel mismo atardecer, en una situación muy distinta, junto a ella.

Continuará…

**Pobre Tom, no entiende que alguien le pueda decir que no… jajajajajja… bueno, aquí tenemos un poco de lo que está experimentando Bill, del modo en el que se ha enamorado y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. **

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, de momento los capítulos no están demasiado centrados en la pareja principal, pero necesitamos de esto para que la historia vaya teniendo cuerpo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, los disfruto mucho, y espero poder seguir contando con ellos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

No podía dejar de mirar las estrellas. ¿Cuánto llevaba en ello? ¿Treinta minutos?¿Una hora quizás?

Sabía que esto me podía pasar, como sabía también que no era adecuado, a mí sólo debía de preocuparme la universidad, me lo había prometido a mí misma, nada de chicos hasta que terminara, y ya me queda tan poco, dos semestres y terminaría la carrera. Esa que se había visto en peligro cuando ingresé a la facultad, por culpa de Joshua. Bueno, debía de aceptar que la culpa era mía, Joshua sólo había sido la distracción.

Suspiré apoyando la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Estas malditas hormonas que se empeñaban en meterme en problemas. Yo sabía que Tom no sólo quería las fotos, pero lo peor, y lo que más me costaba aceptar, es que yo tampoco.

Maldición.

Las fotografías habían salido bastante bien, aunque existían algunos detalles en la luz que habría deseado mejorar, pero considerando que estaban tomadas a la vieja usanza, eran extremadamente buenas. Las había revelado en el cuarto oscuro que había habilitado mi padre en una de las habitaciones, normalmente las familias utilizaban la habitación extra, como escritorio, o cosas así. En mi casa en cambio, había una habitación de revelado, eso sin considerar que la mitad de la sala era el estudió de mi madre, que se dedicaba a la pintura. Creo que de ella heredé mi sentido por los colores. A simple vista, parecíamos una familia bastante disfuncional, pero nos comprendíamos y respetábamos los espacios del otro.

Cuando Tom me recogió para cenar, lo hizo en un coche negro, diferente al que tenía su hermano. Noté de inmediato, que otro prácticamente igual se estacionó tras él.

- Hola Isabelle – me saludó inclinándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, que recibí con cierta confusión.

- Hola… - logré responder.

Aquel había sido un gesto inesperado, considerando el trato ligeramente formal que conservábamos hasta ahora. Abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a subir, con la misma amabilidad que había tenido la última vez que nos habíamos visto. La conversación fluyó muy bien, más de lo que habría esperado. El restaurante, un sitio con gusto, quién lo habría dicho, con el aspecto tan urbano que llevaba Tom.

- Por aquí – dijo el camarero cuando llegamos.

La mesa tenía un pequeño letrero de reservado, que el camarero quitó en cuanto nos invitó a sentarnos. A poco metros de nosotros se encontraban los guardaespaldas de Tom, me sonrieron desde su mesa, y yo les respondí. Era extraño salir siempre custodiado.

- ¿No te fastidia? – le pregunté entonces.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, con justa razón.

Yo había soltado la pregunta, como si él tuviese que adivinar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Si no te fastidia tener que andar siempre con ellos? – intenté aclarar mi pregunta – No me mal entiendas, parecen agradables…

Tom se encogió de hombros.

- Te acostumbras – respondió – además son muy discretos.

Después de esa aclaración, que no estaba demasiado segura, a qué respondía. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, que fue roto por el camarero que nos trajo un aperitivo. Cuando éste se fue, Tom se sonrió con picardía inclinándose ligeramente, para darle cierto tono confidencial a sus palabras.

- ¿Te he dicho que estás muy bonita?

Le sonreí también. Estaba usando una táctica tan vieja, y sin embargo me hacía sentir bien.

- Unas tres veces – le aclaré.

Miré sus ojos vivaces y alegres, que parecían conservar sus secretos lejos de mí, pero abrían de par en par una puerta, a un jardín de recreo, en el que me invitaba a divertirnos, pero mientras terminaba mi poco profesional análisis, sus labios me distrajeron, cuando hizo un gesto demasiado provocativo, atrapando con los dientes el piercing.

Creo que por un momento me quedé con la boca abierta, y tuve que obligarme a recordar las fotos, y recurrir a ellas como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

- ¿Quieres ver las fotos? – le pregunté con cierta ansiedad, mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso el sobre.

- Claro, claro… - aceptó con entusiasmo.

En ese momento pude sentirme algo más tranquila. Si me centraba en otra cosa que no fuesen sus ojos o su boca, estaría a salvo.

Tom recibió el sobre y me pareció que se sorprendió por el peso que tenía.

- ¿Qué has puesto aquí? – me preguntó divertido

- Las he revelado en papel – le contesté, esperando que le gustara, aunque mi inseguridad me hizo hablar antes – si las quieres digitales, te puedo entregar un archivo.

- Están muy bien – dijo, mientras comenzaba a mirarlas, sin responder a mi oferta – mira que guapo salgó aquí…

Separó una de las fotos, del grupo, y me la mostró, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que casi me hace reír. Parecía un niño.

- Bueno… - me miró, hice un gesto de evaluación, al que Tom se quedó atento. La seguridad que parecía destilar estaba comenzando a tambalearse. Lo miré a los ojos sonriendo antes de responder – sí… estás bien…

- ¿Sólo bien? – preguntó, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño coqueteo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le pregunté.

Para ese momento, él y yo ya nos habíamos tomado el aperitivo.

- La verdad… - me respondió, y luego con un tono de total autosuficiencia, agregó – que soy el hombre más atractivo que hayas visto.

Me reí, teniendo que contener la carcajada.

- Podría decir eso… - le concedí – pero no sería la verdad…

- ¿Cómo que no? – continuó, dejando que la sonrisa burlona jugara en la comisura de su boca.

- Por duro que sea… - hablé lentamente – te recuerdo que tienes un gemelo…

Ahora él sí se rió con una suave carcajada.

- Idéntico además – terminé.

- Te lo puedo conceder… en parte – me dijo.

- ¿En parte? – pregunté.

- Esta personalidad sólo la poseo yo – dijo, en un comentario cargado nuevamente de muy poca modestia.

Desde luego, si había algo que Tom tenía, era ingenio, y resultaba realmente divertido conversar con él. Me preguntaba a cuántas chicas habría conquistado con su palabrería.

La cena avanzó hasta el postre, entre risas, bromas y algunos coqueteos que se posicionaban justo en la línea de lo divertido y lo peligroso. Y digo peligroso, porque me gustaban más de lo que quería aceptar.

Cuando Tom me ayudó a subir al coche para llevarme a casa, se detuvo un momento más el necesario junto a mi puerta.

- Lo he pasado muy bien – me dijo. Su voz sonaba clama y profunda.

Noté como el estómago se me comprimía, a pesar de lo bien que había cenado.

- Yo también… - respondí con la respiración contenida.

No era la primera vez que me veía en este momento de la velada, pero debía recordarme a mí misma, que la Universidad estaba primero.

- Me preguntó si… - habló, y noté como su voz se iba apagando a medida que la distancia entre los dos se acortaba.

Como yo ya estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, no tenía demasiado sitio al que escapar. Eso en el caso de que quisiera hacerlo, pero me sorprendí esperando a que el contacto llegara.

- ¿Si qué?... – pregunté, notando como mi aliento chocaba contra su boca.

Pero ya no obtuve respuesta. Su boca aprisionó la mía, con un beso suave, pero profundo. Con la medida justa de impaciencia. Un beso elaborado, con la medida justa, pensado para despertar los sentidos y hacerme suspirar.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, terminó la frase, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la mía.

- Me preguntó si te vendrías conmigo… - habló finalmente.

Ya sabía yo, que no sólo quería fotos. Y ahora mismo, todo mi cuerpo me pedía que le diera en el gusto. Creo que tuve que rebuscar bajo todas las capas de la pasión, el ardor, el deseo y la ansiedad, para encontrar a la Isabelle, que yo sabía que existía, y que era capaz de tener la cabeza en su sitio.

- No puedo… - le respondí.

Lo escuché suspirar suavemente, como si estuviera sufriendo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar así?... – me preguntó.

Me reí.

- ¿Así cómo? - hablé.

- Ya lo sabes Isabelle… - susurró.

Sí, lo sabía, y este estaba siendo en momento más malditamente sensual que había tenido en un largo tiempo. Pero no quería soltar a la Isabelle que me mantenía cuerda, aunque ya estaba volviéndose medio loca también.

- Esperemos un poco más… - le pedí - apenas te conozco.

Lo escuché sonreír, pero hubo algo en su sonrisa que no me pareció alegre ni comprensivo. Se separó de mí amablemente, como había sido prácticamente desde que lo conocí. Cerró la puerta del coche y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

El resto de la conversación fluctuó de las fotos, a lo buena que había estado la cena. Y de lo buena que había estado la cena, a las fotos.

Cuando Tom me dejó en el portal de mi casa, se despidió de mí con un toque en los labios, que no supe cómo interpretar. No quise preguntar si me volvería a llamar. Quizás no lo haría, y aunque eso le venía muy bien a mis estudios, me sentía apesadumbrada.

.

Tres días más tarde, y luego de no haber recibido ni una sola llamada de Tom, pensé que debía hacer algo. Ya sabía yo que me estaba desviando de lo importante, pero sólo sería un poco. Me lo había prometido a mí misma.

Me las arreglé para llegar hasta la casa que se había convertido, durante casi una semana, en mi cuartel general. Luego de la revisión por mi pie, me habían dejado sólo con un bastón para apoyarme, y un soporte que mantenía mi pie en la posición correcta, permitiéndome pisar.

Toqué al portero automático, y me salió una voz adusta, que imaginé sería de uno de los guardaespaldas.

- Hola… ¿está Tom? – pregunté.

Sabía que habría sido más fácil llamarlo, pero me parecía que si quería solucionar algo, siempre sería mejor, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Quién lo busca? – preguntó la misma voz adusta.

- Soy Isabelle… - respondí.

A pesar de poder caminar, ya comenzaba a cansarme, y eso que había esperado a que fuese algo más tarde, para que el calor no me achicharrara.

- Pasa… - me respondió otra voz, que no parecía la de Tom.

La pesada puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse, lo suficiente como para que yo entrara. Comencé a avanzar por el jardín, cuando el pánico me ataco, al ver que se abalanzaban sobre mí, una manada de perros.

-¡No, no, no, no!... – comencé a pedir, deteniéndome y esperando no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Eh!... – escuché la voz saliendo de la casa.

Y en ese momento los perros se detuvieron delante de mí, con sus enormes lenguas colgando, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo a ellos.

-¡A casa!

Fue la orden que escuché venir a pasos de mí. Entonces miré y me encontré con el hermano pesado de Tom. Bueno, el único que al pobrecito le habían dado. No supe que decir.

- ¿No te gustan los perros? – me preguntó.

Me quedé un momento mirándolo, e intentando comprender su intento de conversación.

- Sí… - pensé que sería mejor esa respuesta que un 'me dan igual'.

Él hizo un gesto lento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Tom no está – me dijo.

Vaya, ya me estaba despidiendo.

- Pero entra, vendrás cansada – agregó.

Otra vez me quedé atónita.

- Gracias… - fue todo lo que atiné a decir, cuando él se movió a un lado dejándome paso.

¿Sería la influencia de la luna como solía decir Helen?

- Siéntate – me ofreció, una vez que estuvimos en la sala.

- Gracias… - volví a decir.

Aquella se estaba convirtiendo en mi palabra favorita.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco, té, agua?– me invitó, y ahí estaba yo, otra vez con la boca abierta.

Bueno, no literalmente.

- Té, gracias… - vaya, al menos estaba ampliando mi vocabulario.

Lo vi perderse en lo que imaginé sería la cocina. Miré hacía mi izquierda, y me encontré con los cuatro perros que me miraban desde su rincón, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus lenguas colgando, como si se tratara de una especie de ritual.

Cuando era pequeña, y cumplí los cinco años, me habían regalado un perro San Bernardo. Cuando cumplí dieciséis mi perro se murió, y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener una mascota, ni a querer una.

- Aquí tienes… - escuché al hermano de Tom junto a mí.

Dejó sobre la mesa de la sala, un vaso con un líquido que hacía sudar el cristal, de lo frío que estaba. La sed me apremió aún más ante ese espectáculo. Bebí hasta que el contenido del vaso se quedó en la mitad.

- Ha sido un día de mucho calor… - me dijo en el momento en que se sentaba en un sofá que estaba a mi derecha.

Lo miré, era curioso oírlo hablar tanto hoy, después que el día de las fotos, parecía no ser capaz de decir dos palabras juntas.

- Sí… mucho… - acepté, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

- ¿Y Tom?... – pregunté, al final era por lo que venía ¿no?

Él no me miraba directamente más de dos segundos, algo que me resultó extraño.

- Eh… tuvo que salir… - respondió.

Me quedé en espera de una respuesta más concreta, pero comprendí que no llegaría.

- Bueno… entonces me iré… - anuncié, apoyándome en el brazo del sofá para ponerme en pie.

Pero entonces, casi como un vendaval, él me habló nuevamente.

- ¿Me harías unas fotos? – me preguntó.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté yo, quedándome en el sofá.

- No, no… - me aclaró – son para… mi álbum personal.

Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta un momento, pensando que el ego de este chico debía de ser mayor que el de su hermano por bastante ¿no?

- Me ha gustado mucho tu trabajo – agregó.

¿Aquello era un halago?

- Gracias… - respondí.

Otra vez me estaba quedando sin vocabulario.

- Solo si quieres, claro - volvió a hablar.

No estaba mal, al menos ahora que mi pie estaba en estas condiciones, podría ganar el dinero necesario para la Universidad.

- Claro, claro… - me apresuré a responder - ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te venga mejor – me dijo, con total y dedicada amabilidad.

Definitivamente la luna debía tener algo que ver.

En ese momento me miró fijamente, y volví a percibir algo en el fondo de esa mirada, que me resultaba inquietante.

"_Nunca te dejaré ir, odio necesitarte tanto"_

Continuará…

**Ufff… yo no sé en qué lío se está metiendo Billito, pero las cosas de momento están como están… a ver que nos cuenta el capítulo que sigue.**

**No sé ustedes, pero aunque soy fiel a Bill, Tom se las trae ¿eh?, me encantó escribir ese beso del cuñadito. ^^**

**Les dejo un abrazo muy grande, un beso y espero sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Lo cierto es que no estaba admirando las fotografías, porque yo apareciera en ellas. Lo que llamaba mi atención era el arte que encontraba en la forma de plasmar la luz y la figura humana. Era algo relativamente fácil de conseguir con la tecnología, pero lo interesante de estas fotos, es que estaban hechas y reveladas como las de antes, sin demasiado truco, sólo con el arte del fotógrafo.

- Voy a salir – me anunció Tom abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

Intenté que no se me notara, pero me sentí descubierto, con todas las fotografías sobre la cama.

- ¿Otra vez mirando eso? – me preguntó, entrando.

- Bueno… sí… - acepté algo inseguro.

Tom se puso de pie junto a mí, observando las fotografías.

- Decídelo de una vez, o la revista se aburrirá de esperar – me advirtió – Esa, esa y esa – dijo indicando algunas fotografías - ¡Pero aquí sólo hay fotos tuyas! – reclamó.

- Eh… - balbuceé – las tuyas ya las he escogido – intenté salir del paso.

- Tienes que mostrármelas luego – me avisó – ahora tengo que irme.

Tenía prisa, seguramente se vería otra vez con Isabelle. Llevaba unos días recibiendo llamadas y riendo al teléfono cuando las contestaba.

- ¿Una cita? – le pregunté, enfocándome en las fotos, aunque en realidad no las estaba mirando.

- Sí… - dijo alegremente – quizás hoy tenga suerte y no llegue a dormir – sonrió desde la puerta.

Me mordí la lengua. Porque en este momento lo único que quería era maldecir. Pero entonces él me preguntó.

- ¿No me deseas suerte?

Lo miré, y me sentí como aquella vez en la que Tom, con su sonrisa arrogante y triunfadora, me contó que había besado a Annie Haider, esa chica nunca volvió a ser lo mismo para mí, realmente me gustaba.

- Suerte – mordí las sílabas.

- Gracias.

Tom sonrió antes de que su rostro se perdiera del otro lado de la puerta.

Pensé que sería un buen momento para dejar las fotografías. Ya decidiría más tarde, y con la cabeza más fría.

Así que me fui a la sala, a disfrutar de una tarde más en soledad. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá y encendí el televisor. A medida que pasaba los canales me iba hundiendo cada vez más en mi lugar.

El aburrimiento podía ser aplastante.

Comencé a adormilarme, y no supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que uno de mis perros comenzó a lamerme los dedos de la mano.

- Apolo… - susurré cuando abrí los ojos - ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunté.

Era habitual en él venir por mí sólo cuando tenía hambre, por lo demás era un perro bastante vago.

Me estiré en el sofá, hasta que me dolieron los músculos. Me puse de pie para ir a la cocina, cuando el timbre sonó.

Me quedé mirándolo como si me fuera a hablar por arte de magia. Era extraño que sonara sin que supiera quien venía. Aquellos a los que conocíamos solían avisar antes de llegar.

Gerard vino a contestar y yo me quedé de pie junto a él para escuchar de quien se trataba.

- Hola… ¿está Tom? – preguntó la voz, que me pareció reconocer, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

- Pregunta quién es – le susurré a Gerard, como si él no supiera lo que procedía.

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- Soy Isabelle… - respondió

Sabía que era ella, pero entonces saltó en mi mente la incoherencia. Si ella estaba aquí ¿con quién estaba Tom?

Oprimí yo el botón del contestador y la invité a entrar.

- Pasa…

Sentí el peso de la ansiedad sobre mí, casi igual que antes de un concierto.

- Abre – le dije a Gerard, mientras que me acercaba a un espejo que había en la pared y me acomodaba el cabello.

No podía estar más desastroso hoy, desde luego había escogido un mal momento para decidirme a intercambiar algunas palabras con Isabelle.

Isabelle.

El nombre se quedó jugando en mi mente, recorriendo los pasajes más íntimos de mis pensamientos, y casi se me corta el aliento cuando imaginé su nombre susurrado contra su oído.

-¡No, no, no, no!... – La escuché exclamar desde el exterior, y no me dio tiempo a componer más mi apariencia.

- ¡Eh!... – dije saliendo de casa.

Mis perros se detuvieron ante la llamada, delante de ella, que en ese momento los miraba como si se tratara de una especie de seres desconocidos, como si nunca hubiese visto a un perro.

-¡A casa! – les ordené, y obedecieron de inmediato.

Entonces ella me miró, y yo no me sentí capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Me detenía en detalles alrededor de sus ojos, o del paisaje, pero no directamente en ese mar azul que me ahogaba.

- ¿No te gustan los perros? – le pregunté ante su reacción.

Se quedó mirándome, yo la miré fugazmente dos veces antes de que respondiera.

- Sí… - respondió con cierta inseguridad.

No debía de culparla, debía resultarle extraño que le hablara incluso, después de lo antipático que me había portado con ella.

- Tom no está – le dije.

No debía de olvidar que él era la razón de su visita, por mucho que a mí me molestara, y que al parecer a mi hermano le diera igual.

Se quedó en silencio, y entonces reparé en su pierna y el bastón con el que se sostenía.

- Pero entra, vendrás cansada – le pedí. Habíamos tenido un día especialmente caluroso.

Me miró un momento, antes de responder.

- Gracias…

Me moví para dejarla pasar delante de mí, era lo que me parecía más amable.

- Siéntate – Le ofrecí en cuanto entramos en la casa.

- Gracias… - volvió a decir.

¿Y ahora qué?

Primero tenía que relajarme, sentía todos mis músculos en tensión.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco, té, agua?– comencé a ofrecerle, como si se tratara de una carta de algún restaurante.

Volvió a mirarme fijamente antes de responder.

- Té, gracias…

Caminé hacia la cocina y cuando me había perdido de la vista de ella suspiré como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aire en todo momento. Cerré los ojos e intenté comprender lo que experimentaba con esta chica. Apenas la conocía, pero la atracción que tenía por ella era innegable. Definitivamente no estaba celoso por Tom, estaba celoso de él.

Cuando finalmente respiré todo lo necesario, salí de la cocina con el vaso de té para Isabelle, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a los perros que parecían estar analizándola a ella también.

- Aquí tienes… - le dije - ha sido un día de mucho calor… - continué, mientras me sentaba en otro sofá al lado de ella. Quería ser amable, que conociera ese otro lado que tenía y que quizás, sólo quizás, podría gustarle.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y bebió el contenido con ansia. Sólo en ese momento me permití mirarla con más detalles. La blanca y suave piel de su rostro, contrastando con el color castaño de su cabello, mientras que las pestañas caían hasta casi cubrir sus ojos.

- Sí… mucho… - aceptó, sacándome de mi análisis. Yo desvié la mirada, notando como el corazón me galopaba dentro del pecho.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, hasta que ella me hizo la pregunta por la que venía.

- ¿Y Tom?...

- Eh… tuvo que salir… - respondí

Qué más podía decirle. ¿Creo que ha quedado con otra chica?

- Bueno… entonces me iré… - me dijo, intentando ponerse de pie.

Se iba, se iría. Y yo no sabía cuándo podría volver a verla. Tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que idear el modo de tenerla cerca un poco más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era mi finalidad, pero sí estaba seguro de que era lo que quería.

- ¿Me harías unas fotos? – le pregunté de improviso, sin darle tiempo siquiera, a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Ahora? – me preguntó, volviendo a sentarse.

- No, no… - le aclaré, y quise darle consistencia a esta idea absurda que había surgido de pronto – son para… mi álbum personal.

Ella no respondía, sólo me miraba, y yo me iba sintiendo cada vez con menos fuerza para sostener aquella idea tan extraña.

- Me ha gustado mucho tu trabajo – agregué, lo que era cierto.

- Gracias… - respondió dubitativa.

Él miró sus manos y volvió a hablar, con tanta consideración, que se contraponía a la imagen que me había formado.

- Solo si quieres, claro.

Me pareció que meditaba su respuesta, no debía de extrañarme, parecía una chica inteligente, aunque torpe. Mira que caerse de ese árbol.

- Claro, claro… ¿Cuándo? – me confirmó y preguntó.

En ese momento me sentí aliviado. Podría volver a verla, aunque no sabía de qué me serviría realmente.

- Cuando te venga mejor – le respondí, sin poner límites a mi ofrecimiento.

Y no pude evitar mirarla intensamente, había un enorme anhelo en mi interior, e Isabelle parecía ser la única capaz de contenerlo. Ella se quedó enfocada en mi mirada igualmente, y fue como si de alguna manera conectáramos.

- Te dejaré mi teléfono – dijo finalmente.

No respondí, sólo la vi buscar en su bolso.

- No me lo he aprendido, como nunca me llamo – sonrió.

Era una tontería, lo que decía era algo sin relevancia, pero su sonrisa me pareció hermosa.

- Yo tampoco me he aprendido el mío – solidaricé con ella.

- Es bueno saber que no soy la única a la que le pasa – continuó. Mientras comenzaba a buscar el número – apunta – me pidió.

- Oh… claro… - me fui hasta una mesa lateral y tomé de dentro de un cajón, una libreta en la que solía escribir frases sueltas o pequeños flash que a veces tenía, sobre la letra de alguna futura canción – dime

Isabelle me fue dando los números uno por uno. Y cuando ya los tuve apuntados, me di la vuelta hacia ella, que estaba mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella pareció estar indagando algo, pero finalmente pestañeó un par de veces y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- Tengo que irme… - me anunció, se puso de pie y se quedó meditando sus siguientes palabras – le podrías decir a Tom que he venido.

En ese momento volvió a mirarme, y noté la inseguridad en su voz y en su gesto. Tom no la había llamado.

Le sonreí.

- Se lo diré… - me sentí triste por ella, pero no podía contarle mis sospechas. Era Tom quien se había involucrado con ella, y era él mismo quien tenía que aclarar la situación.

- Gracias… - se despidió.

.

Le había contado a Tom, de la visita de Isabelle. A él se le había puesto tal sonrisa de satisfacción, que casi me habían dado ganas de darle un puñetazo. Entendía que sus relaciones con las chicas fueses superficial, pero ¿qué pasaba si alguna vez se encontraba con alguna que se lo tomara en serio?

- Ya sabía yo que ella daría el paso – había dicho después de sonreír.

- ¿Y estabas esperando eso? – le pregunté.

- Pues claro… - se encogió de hombros – te dije que después de un beso mío caían mansas.

Aquello me revolvió el estómago, pero no quise mirarlo, para que no lo notara, y seguí rebuscando entre mi ropa lo que escogería para las fotos.

- Que yo sepa, Isabelle todavía no cae – le aclaré.

Si no estaba ella para defenderse, ya lo haría yo, como pudiera claro.

- Dale tiempo… - se rió Tom nuevamente, saliendo de mi habitación.

- ¿Y con quien saliste entonces, si no era con ella? – lo retuve con la pregunta.

Tom me miró desde la puerta.

- Siempre hay que tener un plan 'B' hermanito.

Era mi hermano, y lo quería, pero a veces me daban ganas de despellejarlo.

.

Dos días después de eso, y sin poder quitar de mi mente a Isabelle, la llamé. El teléfono alcanzó a sonar dos veces y ella respondió, como si estuviese esperando mi llamada.

- Hola – dijo y casi podía palpar el entusiasmo en su voz, lo que me dejó perplejo.

- Hola… - respondí con cierta timidez.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y luego ella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

- Oh, perdona… soy Bill – le aclaré, y casi me doy un golpe en la frente de lo estúpido que me sentía.

Como era posible que supusiera que estaba esperando mi llamada.

- Hola Bill… - me volvió a saludar, con amabilidad, pero sin mayor énfasis – estaba esperando una llamada de Tom, hoy saldremos a cenar…

Me contó, con aquel mismo entusiasmo de su primer saludo.

- A cenar… - repetí. Bien sabía yo lo que Tom querría.

- Sí… me ha invitado… - continuó, pero luego, como si comprendiera que no era el motivo de mi llamada, me preguntó - ¿has decidido cuando hacer las fotos?

- ¿Las fotos?... – pregunté, aún repasando en mi mente las palabras que me había dicho Tom aquel día.

"_Siempre hay que tener un plan 'B' hermanito"_

- Sí, las fotos… - me aclaró - ¿ya no las quieres?

- Oh… sí, sí… - Tenía que bajar de las nubes en las que me encontraba.

Me sentía realmente idiota, insensato, incapaz de mantener una conversación coherente.

Respiré profundamente e intenté recuperar el control.

-¿Te parece mañana temprano? – le pregunté.

En realidad de coherente esto no tenía nada, no me levantaba jamás antes de medio día, y eso para mí era temprano.

- Ohh… ¿a qué llamas temprano? – me consultó.

- ¿A las once? – mierda, lo seguía haciendo.

Isabelle se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviese revisando su agenda o algo así. Para mí en ese momento el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, mientras me reprochaba las palabras que habían salido de mi boca.

- Esta bien, mañana a las once – aceptó.

- Bien – dije animado. Al menos ahora que ella aceptaba, me sentía un poco menos torpe.

- Bien – repitió ella, buscando finalizar la conversación.

- ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? – le consulté.

Al fin me salían las palabras racionalmente.

- ¿Sabrás llegas? – me preguntó.

En realidad debía de estar pareciendo un idiota si me preguntaba eso.

- No te preocupes, llegaré – le contesté.

- ¿Lugar para las fotos? – continuó preguntándome, en un tono tan profesional, que me parecía casi distante.

- Escoge tú – le concedí.

Se quedó pensando un segundo.

- Esta bien… creo que sé dónde – respondió, y luego agregó rápidamente – lleva la ropa con la que te sientas tú mismo.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me habían hecho sentir más cómodo de lo que esperaba. Yo mismo. Eso sería lo que Isabelle vería mañana.

"_Trato de decirte, trato de conocerte, muero por mostrarte, lucho por conocerte"_

Continuará…

**Mmm… Bill está jugando sus cartas, pero me parece bien, Tom se está tomando a Isabelle con poca seriedad, es un poco la personalidad de él, al menos en mi historia, así que Bill simplemente está avanzando por un camino, que sospecha, su hermano abandonará… a ver, a ver…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también, y les agradezco mucho los comentarios, han sido muy cariñosos y entusiastas, más de alguna se ha sentido Isabelle con ese beso de Tom de ayer… jajajajajja… esperen a ver lo que suceda en nuestro cuartito oscuro, seguro que ahí se nos inclina la balanza hacía Bill.**

**Les dejo mucho cariño, y mis agradecimientos infinitos por darle a esta escritora una razón para escribir.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Cuando el hermano de Tom y yo terminamos de hablar, me quedé un momento mirando el teléfono, y pensando en que era una idea muy retorcida, creer que con citarme tan temprano, luego de mi cena con Tom, fuese una forma de arruinar mi noche.

De alguna manera no lograba ver a ese chico como alguien realmente amable. Y aunque el trabajo que me estaba dando, me pagaría parte de lo que me quedaba de Universidad, no podía olvidar que eran para su álbum privado. ¿Quién se toma fotos de estudio para un álbum privado? Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que bastantes personas, pero todas ellas con ego tan grande que no les dejaba ver ni sus propios zapatos.

- Pufff… a las once de la mañana – me quejé, dejando caer el teléfono dentro de mi bolso.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – me pregunté volviendo a sacar el móvil, que no dejaba de sonar.

Antes de contestar pude ver el número de Bob en la pantalla, llevaba varios días fuera de contacto, él estaba al tanto de mi lesión, y aunque ahora mismo no tenía deseos de hablar con él, le contesté. Después de todo era el hermano de Helen.

- Hola Bob – le saludé amablemente.

- ¿Qué tal estás Isabelle? – me preguntó, casi afectuosamente.

- Bien, mucho mejor – contesté intentando parecer alegre, aunque en ese momento me inquietaba que Tom llamara y yo estuviese ocupada.

- Me alegro – respondió – me preguntaba cuándo te veremos por aquí nuevamente.

- Con este pie no puedo hacer mucho – le aclaré algo que a él debía de resultarle obvio.

- Ya, me imagino… pero… podrías pasarte a hacer un pequeño trabajo de edición, para las fotos de la revista - me ofreció.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté.

Aquel era el trabajo, para el que inicialmente me había ofrecido, algo que, desde luego, se me daba mucho mejor que andar colgada de los arboles, intentando conseguir una foto que pareciera de mediana calidad.

- Sí… sería por unos días – agregó – hasta que tu pie se recupere.

Bueno, pero era nada ¿no?

- Gracias Bob – dije, intentando terminar la conversación pronto.

Pero como si lo hubiese augurado, la llamada en espera comenzó a sonar, pero Bob volvió a hablar.

- Podrás empezar mañana mismo – me anunció.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo con mañana?

Creo que los nervios, al escuchar la llamada en espera, me traicionaron, aunque en ese momento no lo pensé así, ya que las palabras salieron de mi boca, como si las estuviese disparando, y Bob no era precisamente un hombre de perder el tiempo.

- Mañana tengo una sesión de fotos con el hombre de la barba.

Por qué nunca me salía decirle por su nombre.

- ¿El hombre de la barba? – me preguntó.

La llamada en espera dejó de sonar, así que mi voz sonaba algo decepcionada.

- Sí, ese al que me mandaste a fotografiar – respondí casi resoplando.

¿Es que Bob no se cansaba nunca de hacer preguntas?

- ¿Bill Kaulitz? – me preguntó con un cierto tono de ansiedad.

Y creo que fue justamente ese tono el que me avisó de que me estaba metiendo en un lío.

- … Sí… - confirmé con cautela.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio, y a mí no me gustaban los silencios de Bob, siempre traían consigo una petición que me costaba demasiado eludir. Cuando volvió a hablar, la palabras salieron con estrepito, mientras la llamada en espera se volvió a hacer presente.

- Ve Isabelle, pasado mañana te espero, con alguna de esas fotos.

Alcancé a abrir la boca, para intentar oponerme a ello, pero Bob había sido más astuto y había cortado la llamada, dando paso de inmediato a la que estaba en espera.

- Al fin – escuché a Tom, y no fui capaz de hablar de inmediato - ¿estás lista?

Suspiré.

- Sí, lo estoy… - intenté sonreír.

Minutos más tarde íbamos de camino al restaurante.

- Vas muy callada – me habló Tom

Lo miré algo extraviada. En mi cabeza no dejaban de sonar las palabras, Tom, hermano, fotos y lío, unas tras otras, como si se tratara de una procesión.

- Lo normal… creo… - respondí.

- ¿Normal?... – preguntó – ¿desde cuando es normal que no hables?

- ¿Me estás diciendo habladora? – le dije intentando hacer de esta conversación algo divertido.

Pero bien sabía yo que sí que era habladora, y que el dolor de cabeza que ahora mismo me estaba viniendo, era por culpa de eso.

- No, no… desde luego que no…- respondió él riendo.

Me quedé un momento mirándolo. Me gustaba mucho su perfil, y la sonrisa le daba un hermoso aspecto travieso. Poco a poco me fui enfocando en el problema que tenía. No veía factible alargar nuestra noche, aunque había sido mi idea inicial. Me sentía bastante decepcionada por ello, y creo que esa decepción se filtró en mi voz.

- Tom… - comencé a hablar. Él me miró fugazmente – mañana temprano tengo que hacer esas fotos.

- ¿Esas fotos? – preguntó como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, y me mordí el labio. Al parecer Tom no sabía de las fotos que le haría a su hermano, y quizás eso fuera algo positivo para mí, aunque ahora mismo no sabía cómo.

- Unas fotos que haré mañana… - le aclaré.

- Mmm… dices que temprano… - habló, con aquella distancia que tomaba cuando los planes no salían a su gusto.

- Sí… - respondí en un susurro.

Tom se quedó un momento pensando antes de responder. Y lo que dijo a continuación, no me lo esperaba.

- Me gustas Isabelle… pero no soy un hombre de esperar demasiado.

No podía ser más directo. Y si yo fuera un poco más puritana le habría tirado con el zapato por la cabeza, pero no podía ser hipócrita, yo tampoco pensaba esperar demasiado.

- Que conciso… - dije.

- Lo siento… - respondió – creo que es mejor decir las cosas como son.

- ¿La verdad aunque duela? – le pregunté mirándolo.

Él se sonrió.

- Algo así… - se encogió de hombros.

.

Me movía con toda la rapidez que me era posible, por mi habitación, buscando el zapato, recogiéndome el cabello. Me miré en el espejo y como no me daba tiempo a maquillarme ni un poco, lo único que hice fue pellizcarme un poco las mejillas, al fin y al cabo sólo era el hermano de Tom, y como no tenía interés en parecerle bonita, qué más daba ¿no?

Mi teléfono sonó en el momento en el que estaba de rodillas, mirando bajo mi cama el zapato que me pondría. Ponerse de pie era un martirio, no podría apoyarme en el pie lastimado, así que casi tuve que lanzarme boca abajo sobre la cama para tener algo de soporte. Metí la mano al bolso y contesté aún tirada sobre la cama.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Isabelle… soy Bill, estoy fuera de tu portal – me anunció.

Maldición con estos alemanes, ¿no podían retrasarse aunque fuera por cortesía?

- Bajo enseguida – dije, intentando no parecer todo lo molesta que me sentía.

La noche anterior con Tom había salido dentro de lo esperado. Besos y caricias, que aunque me tuvieron más de una vez a punto de salvar la distancia entre su asiento y el mío en el coche, me mantuve en mi sitio. No podía pensar en que mi primera vez con él, fuese un meneo de quince minutos en el asiento de un coche, que yo era practica, pero un mínimo sentido del romance conservaba.

Me puse el zapato y me colgué el bolso con mi arsenal de fotografía, cruzado en el pecho.

En cuanto salí del portal, divisé el coche del hermano de Tom y aquel coche negro tras él. Vaya, este tampoco salía sin niñera.

Tomé aire antes de seguir hasta él, y cuando estuve a pocos pasos lo vi bajarse y dar la vuelta hasta el asiento del acompañante y abrirla para mí.

Este chico estaba teniendo gestos muy extraños. Quizás no sería mala idea contárselo a Helen y que hiciera aquella carta astral que me había ofrecido, de ese modo vería si este chico tenía un ascendente con Géminis, que lo convertía en un hombre tan cambiante.

- Hola… - sonreí amablemente cuando estuve a centímetros de él.

Parecía despejado, alegre, e incluso con un aire de frescura que no le había visto antes. Sus ojos maquillados sin tanto impacto como la vez anterior que lo fotografié, le daban a su rostro un toque juvenil e interesante.

Miré al suelo. ¿No podía estar analizándolo de ese modo?

- Hola… - susurré.

Quizás la que debía hacerse una carta astral era yo.

Cuando él me ayudó a subir, aunque ahora me era más fácil moverme, se acomodó ante el volante y me volvió a hablar.

- Tú me diriges.

- ¿Ah? – le pregunté y me encontré directamente con su mirada.

Había algo casi metafísico en sus ojos, una especie de respuesta a la vida misma, pero que había que descubrir. Quizás era incluso el mismo misterio que bordeaba los ojos de Tom, pero en los de este hermano no había un jardín invitando a la diversión. Sabía que había algo, pero aún no lograba revelarlo.

Dejó de mirarme, pero se enfocó nuevamente en mí casi de inmediato.

- Que tú me dices donde ir – me aclaró.

- Oh claro… - respondí inmediatamente.

Como podía estar tan ida.

Isabelle concéntrate, me dije antes de comenzar a darle indicaciones.

- ¿Es un sitio muy público? – me preguntó.

- Un poco, es un parque – le aclaré.

Asintió, como si estuviese considerando la información.

- Te gustan los escenarios naturales – afirmó.

- Sí… - respondí casi con timidez.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Yo comencé a mirar el paisaje, no había indicaciones que dar, durante un par de kilómetros. Pero él habló.

- ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás sobre los árboles?

Lo miré. ¿Era eso un intento de conversación?

Me miró fugazmente, y luego sonrió, mostrándome el mismo hermoso perfil de Tom, con aquella sonrisa traviesa que no podía ser más exacta. Aunque me tomé un minuto más para observarlo, y en sus ojos, a pesar del maquillaje, podía notar una leve diferencia.

- Estudio historia del arte – respondí casi sin proponérmelo.

- Ya veo… - dijo en un tono especulativo que no se me pasó por alto.

- ¿Ya veo? – repetí buscando que me explicara.

Él había dejado de sonreír.

- Bueno… fotografía, historia del arte… no están muy lejanas una de otra – aclaró.

- Claro… - le concedí.

Mirando la carretera.

- Toma la siguiente salida – le avisé.

- Bien…

Observé un poco los detalles del coche. No había nada demasiado personal en él, por lo que no podría buscar datos de su personalidad.

Tomar las fotografías nos tomó bastante más tiempo del que esperaba. Cambiamos el escenario más de una vez, y aunque no tuvimos interrupciones, personalmente me esforcé por conseguir un buen material.

- Es un bonito lugar – dijo acercándose a mí, cuando estaba guardando la última lente en el bolso.

Nos encontrábamos en un uno de los puentes que cruzaban el río que había en el lugar.

- Sí… - acepté – mi padre me ha traído desde pequeña, para fotografiar pequeños rincones.

- ¿Tú padre es fotógrafo también? – continuó preguntando interesado.

De pronto noté que estábamos muy cerca, pero aquella cercanía me resultaba agradable, cálida, suave.

- No de profesión… - le aclaré cerrando el bolso – pero le encanta.

Él hizo un sonido suave de comprensión, y nos quedamos mirando el paisaje.

- Mi madre pintó ese puente – le conté sin saber por qué.

- ¿Tú madre pinta? – me preguntó, con entusiasmo, mirándome fijamente como si hubiese descubierto algo más.

Yo asentí con suavidad, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y comprendía, que le había contado más cosas de mí a él, que a Tom. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue darme cuenta de que él me las había preguntado casi todas.

El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho, cuando noté sus ojos bajar hasta mis labios. Los entreabrí casi instintivamente, como si necesitara respirar, consumir el aire que mi cuerpo estaba reclamando.

- Ya es tarde… - dijo y creo que me costaba procesar sus palabras.

- Claro… - acepté, pensando que buscaba el modo de ser amable, para terminar con ese momento e irnos.

- ¿Podría invitarte a comer? – me preguntó, volviendo a mirar mis ojos.

¿Por qué me sentía tan impulsada a descubrir el secreto de los suyos?

- No sé si es una buena idea… - le contesté.

No estaba segura de que estuviese bien aceptar una invitación del hermano de Tom. Si bien era cierto que no había nada concreto entre nosotros, no me parecía una buena idea.

- Entiendo… - respondió él, como si adivinara exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Y me sentí de pronto transparente ante sus ojos.

Se mordió el labio, con un gesto de contención. No estaba segura de si intentaba callar, o evitar hacer algo. Pero mis ojos bajaron a esos labios que si bien no tenían piercing, estaban resguardados por un lunar definido, que los hacía particularmente sensuales.

El corazón se me alteró más aún al darle forma en mi mente a la idea de besarlos. Y tal como antes, casi como si lo adivinara, se inclinó sobre mí y tomó mi labio entre los suyos, arrancándome un suspiro de asombro y de avidez, que me sorprendió incluso a mí. Cerré los ojos, y creo que entonces no comprendí la magnitud de aquella entrega, porque todo mi cuerpo se entregó, como si me sumergiera en una especie de sueño inconcluso, del que regresé, cuando él me sostuvo por el brazo, evitando que me cayera.

Apoyé la frente sobre su pecho. El vahído aún seguía ahí, recorriéndome lentamente como agua caliente.

Le susurré con voz temblorosa.

- Esto no se le hace a un hermano…

Lo escuché suspirar, y su voz retumbó en todo mi cuerpo, como un elixir hecho para el amor.

- No, no se le hace…

Continuará…

**Uffff… casi salgo a darme tres vueltas corriendo a la manzana, de la intensidad de la energía que me dejó esta escena. A ver como se sienten luego de esto… No Bill, esto no se le hace a un hermano hombre… qué te ha enseñado tu mamá?...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encantan ¡!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que nos encontremos en el siguiente capítulo con el otro lado de la moneda…**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

"_Tragué el veneno, para estar infectado. Devuelve mi corazón, que tu cuerpo rechazó"_

Las fotografías las habíamos terminado hacía unos momentos. Isabelle en todo momento se mostró profesional, amable, pero muy cauta, como si temiese dar un paso equivocado conmigo, y no podía culparla.

La miré, mientras ordenaba las partes de su cámara dentro del bolso en el que traía todo. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros, dividiéndose por ellos, mostrando la piel suave. Sus manos se movían delicadamente al poner cada pieza en su sitio, y sus ojos inquietos repasaban cada pequeño detalle. De la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo conmigo desde que nos encontramos.

Tenía la sensación de que Isabelle era como una niña, que quería absorber todo lo que la rodeaba. Percibir los más mínimos detalles, esos que podían llevarla a concluir toda una historia.

Pensé en caminar hasta ella, y sólo por pensarlo el corazón se me aceleró. Pero sabía que no podía quedarme ahora inmóvil, incapaz.

- Es un bonito lugar – dije en cuanto pude llegar a su lado.

El corazón aún no se me calmaba.

- Sí… mi padre me ha traído desde pequeña, para fotografiar pequeños rincones – comenzó a contarme.

Me sentí un poco más tranquilo y pude continuar hablando. Ella parecía estar más receptiva.

- ¿Tú padre es fotógrafo también? – le pregunté mostrando el interés que realmente despertaba en mí.

Miré su mano, que se había detenido sobre el bolso, parecíamos estar tan cerca, que sería capaz de tocarla sólo con alzar la mano.

- No de profesión… - me aclaró cerrando el bolso – pero le encanta.

Pude notar el afecto con que sus palabras eran dichas, y me sentía un poco más cercano a ella con cada nueva cosa que me contaba.

- Mi madre pintó ese puente – me contó, y en su voz podía percibir el mismo afecto.

- ¿Tú madre pinta? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos, sufriendo con ello, y sintiéndome pleno igualmente.

Isabelle respondió a mi mirada con una profundidad que no esperaba. De alguna manera logró que transmitirme la inseguridad que ella misma estaba experimentando ahora. Y quizás eso me llevó a atreverme un poco más y miré su boca, porque mi boca la deseaba, quería conocer el tacto de sus labios, con el que llevaba días soñando. La expresión inquieta que tenía, me llevó a contenerme, pero no a conformarme.

Quizás no sería una mala idea invitarla a comer.

- Ya es tarde… - dije buscando un punto neutro al que mirar y que no me distrajese.

- Claro… - respondió simplemente.

- ¿Podría invitarte a comer? – le pregunté, enfocándome nuevamente en sus ojos, esperando ver aquella misma profundidad que me había regalado antes.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, regalándome lo que buscaba, antes de contestar.

- No sé si es una buena idea…

Comprendía su cautela, y creo incluso que me habría decepcionado si no la tuviera. Después de todo estaba saliendo con mi hermano, aunque ella no supiera lo que yo.

- Entiendo… - le dije, esperando que comprendiera que era verdad, que podía percibir su preocupación.

Pero estaba tan cerca, y yo deseaba tanto besarla.

Me mordí el labio, en un gesto casi incontenible de deseo. Isabelle dejó que sus ojos se engancharan a mis labios y entreabrió los suyos como una invitación sin restricciones.

Sabía que estaba adentrándome en el terreno de mi hermano, pero también sabía que él no estaba interesado en Isabelle de forma especial. Tom la veía como una chica más con la que salir y pasar un buen rato.

Mi boca salió en busca de la suya, como si me lo estuviera exigiendo, muy a mi pesar ella quería que la besara, o al menos era lo que su expresión me mostraba. Apresé su labio inferior entre los míos, en una caricia húmeda y tan intensa, que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Escuché salir de su boca un suspiro, mezcla de asombro y deseo. La noté sumisa y blanda, tan entregada que temí a que se cayera, así que la sostuve por el brazo instintivamente, terminando de ese modo con aquella caricia, delicada y violenta a la vez.

Apoyó la frente contra mi pecho, sabía que se sentía tan golpeada por ese inexplicable deseo como yo. El corazón se revolvía en mi pecho, como si lo estuviesen agitando. Escuché su voz, que me confirmó la fuerza de aquel contacto tan mínimo, pero tan intenso.

- Esto no se le hace a un hermano… - su voz sonó temblorosa, no supe si por miedo, o por pasión.

Suspiré. Hiciera lo que hiciera Tom, no podía quitarle razón a sus palabras, así que las apoyé.

- No, no se le hace…

Inmediatamente comencé a cuestionar el paso que había dado. La solté para que se sintiera libre de mí, no quería forzarla a nada. Ahora mismo yo no era la persona más segura del mundo. Después de todo Isabelle tenía razón, esto no se le hacía a un hermano, por mucho que yo supiera lo que hacía Tom.

¿Y si ella era su amor finalmente?

Era cuestión de estadística ¿no?, si salía con tantas chicas, alguna vez tenía que llegar.

Isabelle se quedó un momento más contra mi pecho, a pesar de que la había liberado. Cuando finalmente se separó, lo hizo tomando una distancia de más de un metro, y habló sin mirarme.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? – su voz seguía siendo temblorosa.

- Claro – le respondí de inmediato.

Qué podía decirle, yo la había violentado, había invadido su espacio sin permiso, y encima con Tom de por medio.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

En sus hermosos ojos y en sus exquisitos labios,

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, procurando en todo momento mantener la distancia. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el coche, ni ella ni yo dijimos nada. Isabelle permaneció mirando por la ventana, y yo sólo me atrevía a mirarla fugazmente.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos frente a su casa, me pareció que todo llegaba a su fin. Yo había dado un paso errado, y esta era la consecuencia.

En ese momento Isabelle habló sin mirarme, con la voz contenida.

- Te enviaré las fotos.

Aquellas palabras marcaban inevitablemente el fin. Y tenía que aceptarlo.

- Bien… - respondí sin mirarla tampoco, todo se había convertido en una transacción comercial – apúntame dónde transferirte el dinero y lo haré.

- Muy bien – fue su escueta respuesta, dándome a entender que no había nada más que decir.

La vi poner la mano sobre el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta. Pensé en que debía ayudarla a bajar, pero no estaba seguro de si procedía. Isabelle abrió y me sentí de pronto angustiado. Pero entonces, como si algo hubiera sucedido en un solo segundo, y sin que me hubiese dado cuenta, ella comenzó a hablar.

- Debe haber algo malo en mí – la miré parecía que había olvidado completamente que yo estaba ahí – de otra forma no comprendo que algo que debe ser una prioridad, pase a un segundo o tercer plano…

Me sentí en la obligación de decir algo al verla tan angustiada.

- Ha sido mi culpa.

Pero Isabelle continuaba, como si no me escuchara.

- …sabía desde un principio, que subirme a ese árbol era un error…

- Ha sido mi culpa – intenté hablar con más fuerza, mirándola directamente, pero ella aún no me prestaba atención.

- …sabía que no era un trabajo para mí…

- Isabelle, ha sido mi culpa.

Seguía sin mirarme, sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada, lo único claro para ella, era su monólogo.

- … y también sabía que era un error perderme…

Extendí la mano, cruzándola por delante de su pecho, hasta llegar a su hombro y la giré hacía mí.

- ¡Izzy!

Me miró finalmente, abrió los ojos como si se hubiese espantado y se movió tan rápido hacia atrás que no alcancé a sostenerla cuando la puerta, que ella misma había abierto, se abrió del todo.

Creo que por un momento me quedé helado, cuando lo único que vi fueron sus pies.

- Mierda…

Fue todo lo que me salió, antes de bajarme corriendo del coche e ir hasta el sitio en el que ella se encontraba. La vi tirada de espalda en el suelo, que agradecía infinitamente que fuera hierba.

- ¡¿Estás bien? – le pregunté casi alterado.

Gerard y Roger habían salido de su coche también.

No sabía si debía levantarla, o llamar a urgencias.

Isabelle me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, muy abiertos.

- Creo que no me he roto nada… – habló con claridad.

Me incliné para ayudarla, Gerard lo hizo también, le indiqué con un gesto que podía solo, y le pasé un brazo a Isabelle tras la espalda para levantarla.

- Aunque debo tener rota la cabeza… - siguió hablando.

- ¿La cabeza? – pregunté preocupado mirándole la cabeza, deteniéndome con ella cuando le había levantado la espalda, unos centímetros del suelo.

- En sentido figurado… - aclaró.

La miré, y ella se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- Necesito una carta astral – me dijo.

Y no lograba comprenderla, quizás sí se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

- Te llevaré a un hospital – sentencié.

No me iba a arriesgar a que tuviera una conmoción. Ella cerró los ojos, apretando los parpados en un gesto que no supe interpretar, luego abrió sólo uno, mirándome, para comenzar a abrir el otro lentamente.

- Lo siento…- se disculpó.

- No tienes que sentirlo – intenté sonreír, a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba.

Todo esto era por mi culpa.

- Sí que tengo… - continuó.

Para ese momento ya había logrado ayudarla a incorporarse, y comenzaba a sentarla nuevamente dentro del coche.

- Quédate tranquila, te verá un médico y te pondrás bien – le anunció, mientras encajaba el cinturón de seguridad en su sitio.

- Es que digo incoherencias cuando me pongo nerviosa… - me avisó.

En ese momento me detuve y la miré. Mi mano aún estaba cruzada por delante de ella, junto al enganche del cinturón de seguridad. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, mirándonos y esperando.

Le miré los labios, que una vez más se entreabrieron esperando a los míos, y tuve que apelar a toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para no tomarlos. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Me moví lentamente, saliendo de aquella trampa en la que yo mismo me había puesto.

Le avisé a Gerard y Roger el sitio al que nos dirigíamos, y que tendría que ser uno de ellos el que entrara con Isabelle. Me acomodé en el asiento del conductor y encendí la marcha.

- Estoy bien… - me dijo, mirándome girada hacía mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento.

Había en ella una expresión de total tranquilidad. Me pregunté si no sería el bajón posterior a un golpe de adrenalina. Parecía mucho más calmada, accesible, incluso entregada.

- No me sentiría seguro si no te viera un médico – le respondí.

Un mechón de cabello le caía desde la frente y cruzaba por el final de su ojo, parte de la mejilla, hasta descansar sobre su pecho. Apreté la mano en un puño, ante el deseo de removerlo para ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

- De verdad que estoy bien… - insistió – no me duele nada… - en ese momento miró sus manos – sólo el orgullo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- No te rías… - su voz parecía aniñada.

El impulso de la risa fue más fuerte y se me escapó una carcajada.

Hacía mucho que no me reía de ese modo con una chica.

La escuché suspirar.

- Te prometo que lo intento – le hablé con total honestidad.

Finalmente ella acomodó el mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Para ese momento mi acceso de risa se había calmado.

- Gracias por todo – me dijo, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? – volví a ofrecerle.

Sentía como si algo muy preciado, se me escapara de las manos.

- Sí – asintió mirándome y sonriendo.

Personalmente habría querido asegurarme, pero no podía obligarla.

- Bien… - dije mirándola atentamente, intentando no perder detalle de su rostro, porque ahora mismo no sabía si volvería a verla.

Se despidió de mí, sin mucho preámbulo. Y yo me quedé en el coche hasta que la vi entrar en su portal.

Conduje hasta el estudio de grabación, y cuando me encontré con Tom, lo miré esperando que nada en mi expresión me delatara.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Compraste algo interesante? – me preguntó.

A Tom no le gustaba ir de tiendas conmigo, así que aquella había sido la excusa ideal para perderme.

- No encontré nada que me gustara – mentí.

Como odiaba mentirle a Tom.

- ¿Llegaste hace mucho?- le pregunté, cambiando el tema.

- Todavía estoy despertando – me contó.

- Mmm… - fue todo lo que respondí. ¿Qué más podía decirle?

Me serví una taza de café, y comencé a mirar las partituras que teníamos que trabajar esta tarde. En ese momento Tom me hizo una pregunta que no esperé.

- Tú que crees en el amor a primera vista, ¿crees que pueda haber amor a segunda vista?

Lo miré, pero volví a las partituras de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – dije, mientras bebía de mi taza, intentando parecer despreocupado.

Tom no respondió de inmediato.

- Anoche le dije algo a Isabelle, con lo que cualquier chica me habría despachado enseguida – comenzó a contarme – normalmente lo hago cuando quiero deshacerme de alguna.

Entonces tuve que mirarlo. El corazón me latía arrítmico, incoherente. Casi podría decir que tembloroso.

- ¿Y qué paso? – le pregunté con ansia.

Tom se encogió de hombros, con la mirada fija en el dobladillo de su camiseta.

- Que Isabelle siguió siendo Isabelle… - no lograba comprender del todo su idea, así que esperé a que concluyera – sin ofenderse, o sin fingir una ofensa…

- ¿Y?...- Dios, que no se destilara mi preocupación.

Tom me miró. Y yo habría dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer.

- Que me gustó… mucho…

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y bebí de mi taza un gran sorbo de café que me quemó la garganta y el esófago, pero no me importó, ahora mismo necesitaba ese dolor, para sentirme un poco menos miserable.

Continuará…

**Uhhhh… no sé cómo te veo Bill. **

**Siempre he dicho que los personajes se mandan solos… Y como me gusta ¡!...^^**

**Este capítulo ha tenido un poco de la visión de Bill sobre el beso, es menos intenso quizás que lo que vivió Isabelle, porque a ella le pilló por sorpresa, él en cambio estaba tomando la iniciativa, y la inseguridad estaba en medio. Ahora nos toca ver qué pasa con Isabelle, eso sumado a esta declaración que ha hecho Tom y que echa por tierra todo en lo que se estaba apoyando Bill… ¿cómo va a hacerle eso a su hermano?...**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me sigan dejando sus mensajes, que me gusta mucho leer y con los que me rio un montón.**

**Besos y abrazos…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

No podía dejar de darme pequeños golpecitos en la frente, contra el escritorio, prácticamente desde que había llegado. Y digo prácticamente, porque los primeros dos minutos había llamado a Helen para que viniera.

Me sentía, simplemente, como un extraño en tierra de nadie.

¿Alguien podría tener la amabilidad de explicarme qué pasaba?

O al menos decirme cómo era posible hacer un ridículo tan grande, dos veces, delante del mismo chico. No es que me importara lo que pensara de mí, al fin y al cabo él era el pesado hombre de la barba.

Dicho así, lograba que sonara como uno de esos personajes para asustar a los niños. Y luego estaba Tom, que por muy directo y casi sinvergüenza que pareciera, era tan dulce. Estar con él, era como comer un caramelo relleno de pasión.

¡Madre mía!

¿Podía alguien decirme porque me pasaban a mí estás cosas?

Y él, el hombre de la barba, se me había acercado con tanta lentitud, y con tanta pasión brillando en sus ojos, que lo único que pude hacer fue derretirme.

Había dejado de golpearme la frente mientras recordaba ese momento, pero volví a hacerlo interrumpiendo el recuerdo del sopor de aquel beso.

Y ahora, casi media hora después, tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

- Pasa… - contesté desanimada, sin romper el ritmo de los golpecitos.

La puerta se abrió, e inmediatamente escuché la voz de Helen.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – me preguntó casi alarmada.

Yo no dejé de martirizar mi frente contra la madera.

- Acabando con mi vida – respondí.

Helen no contestó enseguida, parecía como si estuviese intentando comprender lo que había dicho, pero no podía ser más clara. ¡Quería morirme!

- Así será muy lento amiga… - habló finalmente Helen, sentándose en el borde de la cama, casi a mi lado – ¿y si mejor me cuentas lo que pasó?

- ¿Qué pasó? – repetí, y cuando los recuerdos volvieron en el mismo orden que los había repasado antes, me dieron ganas de gritar.

Pero como no lo hice, me golpeé la frente a mayor ritmo.

- ¡Eh!... ¡ya deja eso! – me riñó mi amiga, sosteniéndome de los hombros, para tirar de mí.

Hasta ese momento no había notado el dolor que tenía en la frente.

- Mira como te has dejado – me dijo, moviendo mi cabello, despejando mi rostro.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña, que se lamenta por que se le ha caído el helado al suelo, pero hay que comprender la tristeza que siente uno de pequeña cuando le sucede algo así.

Helen desocupó un lapicero de metal que tenía sobre el escritorio y me lo pasó.

- Ponte eso en la frente, estará frío – me lo entregó.

Yo lo miré, seguía lamentándome por el helado.

- Ahora dime qué te ha pasado – volvió a preguntar.

La miré algo extraviada, aún con el lapicero en la mano.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Dije, como si me lo estuviese preguntando a mí misma - ¿qué me ha pasado? – Volví a preguntar, como si ahora se lo preguntara a ella - ¡De todo me ha pasado! – estallé finalmente.

Helen me miró casi asustada.

- No seas tan dramática – me dijo finalmente, tomando el lapicero de mi mano y poniéndolo en mi frente.

Hice un gesto de dolor, pero aguanté.

Suspiré, y esperé un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- Helen, necesito una carta astral – la apremié.

Ella me quitó el lapicero para verme mejor el rostro.

- Si que debes sentirte confundida – fue su respuesta.

Debía de resultar incomprensible para ella, que ahora quisiera una carta astral, después de tantas veces que me la había ofrecido para practicar, y yo había rechazado la idea porque 'no creía en esas cosas'.

- ¿Confundida? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No? ¿Te lo parezco?.

Las palabras habían salido de mi boca, como disparadas por una ametralladora. Helen me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, luego respiró profundamente.

- Iré por un té relajante – me anunció – cuando vuelva hablaremos.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y desde ahí me habló nuevamente.

- Y ponte eso en la frente.

Varias horas después de eso, con dos tés relajantes en el cuerpo y una larga conversación con Helen, durante la cual no estaba segura de haber sacado algo en concreto. Me encontraba a solas con él en el cuarto oscuro. Corrección, me encontraba a solas con sus fotos en el cuarto oscuro.

Dios, si es que tenía la sensación de que este chico tenía la capacidad de confundir todo en mi vida.

Y ahí era dónde radicaba el problema, con Tom sabía exactamente hacía dónde iba nuestra relación, y estaba segura que sería en medio de unas suaves sábanas. Debía agregar a eso, que no me molestaba para nada, pero en cambio el hermano, ese sí que era todo un misterio, mirar sus ojos era como estar de pie al borde de un abismo, esperando a que me hipnotizara como hacían las cobras a sus pobres presas, y que me engullera, llevándose también mis prioridades.

Al menos con Tom sabía que la universidad era lo principal, después de todo un desempolvado de vez en cuando no me vendría mal, decían que liberaba tensiones ¿no?, pero ¿qué quería el otro?

Comencé a ver como se iba dilucidando la primera fotografía, sumergida en el líquido de revelado. Sus ojos, esos mismos que habían estado persiguiéndome durante todo el día, estaban ahí mirándome fijamente, diciéndome algo en un idioma que yo no lograba descifrar. Era como si emitieran un grito silencioso, y lograban que mi corazón se disparara.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunté a la imagen, que cada vez era más nítida.

Me quedé un momento mirándolo, en tanto movía ligeramente el papel dentro del agua.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – insistí.

Luego bajé hasta sus labios, perfilados perfectamente. Parecían tan suaves, tan delicadamente firmes y acariciables.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió, cuando recordé su tacto húmedo, con aquella suave exigencia que había ejercido sobe mí, en cuestión de segundos. Y cerré los ojos, intentando mantener ese instante detenido en el tiempo. Imaginando como su lengua se abría paso en medio de mis labios, abriéndome.

Di un salto y abrí los ojos asustada cuando escuché la melodía de mi móvil.

Sentía el corazón latiendo en mi garganta, y en otras zonas inconfesables de mi cuerpo.

Alcancé el teléfono y miré el número. Se trataba de Bob.

.

Tres días más tarde, estaba en el cuarto oscuro, que ahora estaba iluminado. Y observaba las fotos de Bill colgadas aún, aunque secas ya, observándome una tras otra, como si quisieran recordarme que seguía teniendo un asunto pendiente. El problema es que no sabía bien con quién tenía pendiente ese asunto.

Suspiré. Me habían sacado el yeso esta misma mañana, así que ahora podía llevar mis dos zapatos. Me miré los pies, como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta que buscaba. Pero sabía que esa respuesta no la tenían ellos, ni yo misma. Tendría que buscarla.

Si tan sólo mi ascendente no estuviera en Géminis.

Volví a mirar las fotos. Le había dicho al hermano de Tom que se las enviaría. Así que comencé a recogerlas una por una, para meterlas dentro de un sobre, ya era hora de que las tuviera.

Así que rato más tarde me encontraba, una vez más, frente a la alta puerta que franqueaba la casa de los Kaulitz. Llevaba de pie ahí, unos diez minutos. Sabía que siempre podía dejar el sobre con las fotografías en el buzón que había junto al portero, pero también sabía que si esperaba obtener respuestas, tenía que enfrentar lo que había sucedido, aunque fuese fingiendo un 'aquí no ha pasado nada'.

Me mordí el labio, y apreté el botón de llamada. Esperé, lo que me pareció una hora entera, aunque lo más probable es que sólo se tratará de unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Si?

Sabía que la voz que estaba respondiendo no era la de un guardaespaldas, ni siquiera era la de Tom. Sabía exactamente a quién correspondía esa voz, ¿cómo podía retenerla con tanta claridad en mi memoria?

Respondí, intentando que mi voz no pareciera temblorosa. Porque yo misma sentía que temblaba como una gelatina.

- Hola… soy…

- …Isabelle…

Solté el aire que había retenido, casi de forma instintiva.

Maldito fuera por decir mi nombre de esa manera, tan… tan…

- Entra – continuó.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, el clic de la puerta sonó, y ésta comenzó a abrirse.

El camino hasta la puerta, lo hice completamente sola. A diferencia de la última vez que había estado aquí, ni los perros habían salido a recibirme. Quizás debía comenzar a comprender, que ese beso, no había sido más que un beso, y que cualquier otra idea que pudiera remotamente imaginarme en esta cabeza desorganizada y poco practica que tenía, no eran más que alucinaciones.

Cuando estuve a pasos de la puerta, esta se abrió y pude verlo a él de pie ahí. Si mi corazón había estado inquieto mientras esperaba fuera, a tocar el timbre, y durante el camino que acababa de hacer, ahora se había arrebatado del todo.

¿Por qué me parecía más alto incluso?

Pestañeé un par de veces, suplicando por no estar viéndolo con ojos románticos.

¡Si no me salía ni su nombre!

- Hola Isabelle… - me saludó.

Y el timbre de su voz me pareció absolutamente encantador.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

- Ho… hola… - balbucee, para mi mayor desgracia.

Y apunto estuve de hacer un gesto de contrariedad.

- Pasa – me ofreció.

Y pasé ante él trastabillando, estúpidamente por cierto, en un piso completamente llano.

¿Pero qué diablos me estaba pasando?

Noté su mano sosteniendo firme mi brazo.

- Cuidado – dijo en una exclamación, que hizo sonar su voz casi alterada.

- No logro estar delante de ti sin peligro de caer – lo miré inmediatamente que esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

¿Es que estaba tonta?

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos con tanta fuerza, que me sentí pequeña e indefensa. Consciente, únicamente, del agarre de él sobre mi brazo.

En ese momento me libero, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirarme.

- Tom no está… - me avisó

Era cierto que Tom me había contado que esta tarde no estaría en casa, así que pensé que sería el momento apropiado para traer las fotos, ya que él no sabía que las había hecho.

- Sí, ya lo sé… - respondí, sin pensarlo.

Y casi pude adivinar lo que su hermano estaba pensando '¿entonces qué haces aquí?'. Así que me apresuré a contestar a esa pregunta imaginaria que iba a hacerme… creo…

- He venido a dejarte esto – le pasé el sobre con tanto ímpetu, que casi pareció que quería arrojárselo contra el pecho, que fue el sitio con el que choqué – lo siento – me disculpé.

Él miró el sobre y lo recibió.

- Dijiste que las enviarías – me recordó.

Y era verdad, pero llevaba muchos días inquieta, muchos días sin encontrar una respuesta, y esperaba que verlo, me la diera.

- …S…Sí… - ¿porqué no podía dejar de balbucear?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, he hizo un gesto, quizás involuntario, humedeciéndose los labios, aunque para este momento, yo pensaba que todo, incluso su respiración, estaba calculado para que me perdiera a mí misma.

- Pasa y siéntate – me ofreció finalmente

Como si hubiese estado deliberando sobre ello.

Así que me aventuré hacía la sala de aquella casa, y me senté exactamente en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior. Y del mismo modo, él me ofreció algo de beber.

- ¿Te sirvo algo?... ¿Té quizás?... – habló.

Lo miré casi por medio segundo.

- Té… sí… gracias… - volví a balbucear.

Él asintió con un suave gesto, grácil y elegante, que me convertía a mí, en un pingüino torpe y tieso.

Se perdió en dirección a la cocina, y me dieron ganas de comenzar a golpearme la frente contra la mesa de la sala, pero ahí, en un rincón, estaban sus cuatro perros, y no quería testigos de mi flagelación.

Cuando regresó con mi té, se dirigió a mí con calculada amabilidad, se sentó en un sofá que había junto al mío y que lo dejaba plenamente a mi vista, a pocos centímetros en realidad. Comenzó a repasar la fotos una a una, con calma. Yo me dediqué en ese momento, a observarlo, bajo la impunidad que me daba su distracción. Sus ojos, en este instante libres de maquillaje, permanecían enfocados en las fotos, dándole un aspecto suave y profundo. Sentí deseos de tener mi cámara conmigo y fotografiarlo, captarlo con aquella expresión. Poder contener en una imagen su cercanía, la dimensión de su rostro, al punto de contar hasta sus pestañas.

Se parecía tanto a Tom.

¿Y si eso era? ¿Si simplemente se parecía tanto a Tom que me confundía?

Estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones, que no fui consciente del momento en que él había comenzado a mirarme, pero cuando me di cuenta, me sentí cegada por aquel profundo abismo, que se abría para mí en sus ojos. Y experimenté la fascinación de un suicida, porque no me importó nada más, que volver a probar sus labios.

Me moví hasta él, salvado sin complicaciones la distancia que nos separaba. Y como si me hubiese estado esperando, separó los labios y pude sentir su calo, su humedad, la firme suavidad de su boca presionando contra la mía. Mi mano había ido a parar sobre su pierna, y no fui consciente de ello hasta que noté que comenzaba a oprimirla con las uñas.

¿Cómo podía un roce tan simple como ese, provocar tanto deseo?

Quizás, sencillamente, debía considerarme, a pesar de mi experiencia, una ignorante en estas cosas.

Lo escuché suspirar, deteniendo el beso, y yo me sentía mareada y vacía ante la milimétrica distancia que se había abierto entre nuestras bocas, pero él volvió a tomar mis labios con un toque más severo.

Así era como se sentía el abismo. Enorme, absorbente, profundo.

El sonido de un motor tiró de mí fuera de ese cálido abismo.

- Es Tom – habló con dificultad, soltándome y alejándose de inmediato.

Lo miré confusa, irreflexiva, aún me sentía presa en las sensaciones de ese beso. Pero el sonido del cierre de seguridad del coche de Tom, me obligó a reaccionar.

- Es Tom… - dije, sin saber cómo tenía que sentirme ahora.

Si venía por respuestas, desde luego, ahora mismo tenía sólo más preguntas.

- Sí, lo es… - se puso de pie con rapidez, metiendo el sobre con las fotos en un cajón de un mueble lateral.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y yo miré instintivamente en aquella dirección.

- ¿Isabelle? – dijo en cuanto me vio.

- … Hola… - balbuceé torpemente.

Continuará…

**AHHHH ¡!... Yo quiero un beso así… de hoy en adelante Bill para mí, se llama abismo.**

**No sé si se han dado cuenta, que ella hasta aquí, no ha dicho el nombre de Bill?... **

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus mensajitos. Siempre es bueno saber lo que opinan, me ayuda a darle consistencia a la historia.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Debí sentarme más lejos de ella, tenerla tan cerca, me hacía más difícil concentrarme en la fotografías que había traído. Intentaba mantenerme tranquilo, pero desde que había escuchado su 'Hola' en el comunicador, el corazón no había dejado de latirme a un ritmo anormal.

Volví a buscar concentración. Las fotos estaban innegablemente bien, con ese toque de luz exacto que hacía que la persona retratada se destacara sin opacar el paisaje. Debía reconocer que Isabelle era una artista, por muy torpe que pareciera en todo lo demás.

Mientras iba pasando las fotos, no pude evitar detenerme en mi propia mirada. Sabía exactamente qué ocupaba mi mente en el momento de ser fotografiado.

Ella.

El modo en que me daba las indicaciones, el movimiento desorganizado de su cabello, sus ojos enfocados en lo importante, su boca ligeramente abierta. Como ahora, que la había mirado al sentirme observado y ella continuaba mirándome intensamente, como si deseara retener cada detalle de mi rostro en su memoria.

¿Cómo podía una simple mujer, encandilarme de este modo?

No podía olvidar las palabras de Tom. Había dicho que le gustaba, y creo que más de lo que le había gustado una chica antes. ¿Podía entonces apoderarme de lo que él deseaba?

No, no era correcto, aunque en mi corazón me parecía tan injusto. Sabía que si le demostraba a Tom, mínimamente, mi interés por Isabelle, me dejaría el camino libre, pero yo no podría seguir adelante sabiendo que quizás él, habría encontrado ese gran amor, que debía encontrar, en ella.

Pero Isabelle me lo ponía tan difícil, con aquella atracción desequilibrada que despertaba en mí, nublando mi razón, mi lógica, algo que era tan propio de mi personalidad, pero que estando frente a ella, se evaporaba. Como si el calor abrupto que despertaba en mi sangre, consumiera toda sensatez.

Se movió hacía mí, y yo la esperé, como la presa seducida por el cazador. Sus labios tocaron los míos sin vacilación, con la certeza de que los recibiría, y en un acto irreflexivo de pasión me apreté contra ellos, deseando adentrarme en ella, abrirla plenamente para mí. Creo que en ese momento no me percaté, del potente episodio de frenesí que estaba protagonizando, pero supe por la presión de sus uñas contra mi muslo, que Isabelle lo compartía.

La liberé un segundo, y jadee de puro deseo, mareado y confuso. Si no me conociera, juraría que no habría, citas, flores o cenas románticas, entre nosotros antes de la pasión. Porque ahora mismo ardía por someterla. Volví a tomar sus labios con una caricia ligeramente despiadada, que descargaba apenas mi apetito. Y para mi mayor desesperación, ella la respondió.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora me pusiera de pie y me la llevara a mí habitación? ¿Me seguiría?

Sabía que el tenor de mis pensamientos, estaba respondiendo únicamente al ritmo impetuoso que había tomado mi sangre, palpitando dentro de mis venas, llevándose toda mi moderación.

Pero en ese momento escuché el motor del coche de Tom. Y no hubo más tiempo a cavilaciones. Me separé de Isabelle de inmediato.

- Es Tom – hablé con dificultad

Me miró, en sus ojos podía ver la confusión, como si no fuese capaz de volver a ese sitio escondido y oscuro al que nuestra pasión nos había arrastrado.

El cierre de seguridad del coche dio dos pitidos.

- Es Tom… - dijo entonces, como si lo comprendiera finalmente.

- Sí, lo es… - me puse de pie rápidamente, alejándome hasta el cajón en el que estaba mi blog de notas, para dejar ahí las fotografías.

La puerta se abrió y miré a mi espalda, Tom estaba de pie ahí, y lo primero que miro, y no lo culpaba, fue a Isabelle.

- ¿Isabelle? – habló sorprendido.

- … Hola… - casi susurró ella.

Ambos estábamos alterados, y Tom entonces me miró a mí.

Le he hecho travesuras en mi vida a mi hermano, pero nunca me había sentido tan miserable como hoy.

- ¿Todo bien?... – me preguntó.

Y yo apenas podía respirar.

- Sí… bien… - quise parecer tranquilo y seguro.

Pero mi mayor temor, era la capacidad que tenía Tom, de adivinar lo que me sucedía.

Y entonces habló Isabelle, con tanta calma y jovialidad, como si saliera en mi rescate. O al menos así sentí yo su intervención.

- Te estaba esperando – se puso en pie y le sonrió a mi hermano, que inmediatamente desvió la atención que tenía puesta en mí, para depositarle en ella.

- ¿Hace mucho? – le preguntó Tom, avanzando hasta ella, saludándola con un beso en los labios.

Yo desvié la mirada de inmediato, mordiéndome el labio con frustración.

- No, sólo un momento – respondió ella.

- ¡Te han quitado el yeso! – exclamó Tom con alegría.

En ese momento supe que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

- Bueno… yo… - ambos me miraron, Isabelle parecía querer decir algo – estás en buenas manos Isabelle.

Sentencié, esperando a que ella comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Quería que entendiera que no iba a dar ni un solo paso más contra mi hermano, y si tenía que callarme para siempre lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, lo haría.

- Gracias… - me respondió ella.

Y ya no esperé más. Me sentía tan mezquino, porque a pesar de saber que era lo correcto, no podía dejar de sentir la fuerza del beso, que sólo minutos antes, nos diéramos Isabelle y yo. Lo único que quería ahora mismo era encerrarme por tres días y no ver a nadie.

Me lancé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en nada que tuviera relación con Isabelle, pero las fotos que me había entregado volvieron a mis recuerdos, lo mucho que me habían gustado, y la sensibilidad que demostraba al poder captar imágenes tan hermosas. De ese recuerdo, mi mente me llevó a la forma de sus labios al sonreír, y luego al calor que emanaba de ellos al besarlos. Y en ese punto el calor se había trasladado a zonas muy intimas de mi cuerpo.

Gruñí de pura frustración. Tomé un almohadón y me cubría la boca para gritar contra él. Sólo cuando descargué, ligeramente, esa tensión, me quedé mirando el blanco techo de mi habitación y pensé en lo injusto que era, que ahora Isabelle estuviese con Tom, tan tranquila, mientras yo me moría de la irritación.

Creo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese jugando con nosotros. Me quedé pensando un instante en ello, pero luego sacudí la cabeza eliminando la idea. Sus ojos, que parecían mirarme como un hermoso mar de fuego gélido, no podían engañar de ese modo.

Me di la vuelta en la cama, quizás me vendría bien dormir un rato. Pero no dejaba de verla a ella en todo momento.

¿Sería consciente Isabelle, de todo lo que provocaba en mí?

.

Finalmente había logrado dormir. Cuando miré por la ventana, estaba oscuro, miré la hora en mi reloj, y pasaban de las once de la noche. Había dormido más de tres horas. Salí de la habitación, pensando que me encontraría con Tom, pero no era así. La casa estaba completamente solitaria, a excepción de la presencia de mis mascotas.

Apolo fue el primero en salir a mi encuentro.

- Tienes hambre ¿eh?... – le dije, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Él respondió buscando mi mano con su hocico, para lamerla.

¿Tenía que conformarme, sólo, con el cariño que podían darme estos animales?

¿Por qué tenía que sentir esta atracción tan fuerte por Isabelle, si no podía acercarme a ella?

Suspiré y me fui hasta la cocina para poner comida en los platos de mis cuatro mascotas.

- Ya están servidos muchachos – dije, cuando terminé.

Pero ellos ya habían comenzado a comer.

Recordé las fotos que estaban en el cajón, y me fui hasta él para recogerlas. El sobre estaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Esa era una de mis facultades, solía recordar exactamente el lugar y la forma en que había dejado las cosas, eso, con lo que me interesaba claro.

Comencé a revisarlas nuevamente, y aunque intentaba pensar de forma objetiva, y centrarme en el trabajo que tenía en mis manos, lo único que lograba vislumbrar, era el rostro de Isabelle, saliendo de detrás de la cámara, para comprobar mi posición.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, y casi tiro las fotografías al suelo, por el susto.

Resoplé y avancé hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba. Era Tom.

- ¿Si? – respondí.

- Hermanito… has despertado… - me dijo, con cierto tono alegre, que en parte me hacía sentir bien, pero por otro lado me provocaba un profundo desazón.

- Sí… hace un momento… - aclaré.

Tuve deseos de preguntarle qué hacía, pero algo me decía que su respuesta no me iba a gustar.

- Bueno… te llamaba para que sepas que esta noche no llegaré a dormir – sus palabras me atenazaron el estómago, dejándome prácticamente sin aliento.

Era algo casi común en Tom, pasar alguna que otra noche fuera de casa, pero esta vez había un factor que marcaba la diferencia.

- ¿Bill?... – preguntó.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para responderle.

- Sí, ya te escuché – sabía que mi voz sonaba cortante.

- Vaya, no te sientan bien las siestas largas – bromeo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le grité, sin que mediara un motivo que él pudiera comprender.

- ¡Después no te quejes si no te aviso! – me gritó él.

Yo gruñí y corté la llamada. Apreté el teléfono, notando como me temblaba la mano. Comencé a respirar cada vez más agitado, ¿cómo era posible que Isabelle me besara esta misma tarde, y ahora se fuera con Tom? Apreté más aún el teléfono, hasta que la mano comenzó a dolerme ¿no se daba cuenta ella que para mí no era un juego?

- ¡Ahhhh!...- grité arrojando el teléfono todo lo lejos que me fue posible.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido del cristal de un jarrón al quebrarse, y los ladridos de mis perros que se habían alterado.

Las fotografías aún seguían en mi mano, y tuve deseos de romperlas todas. Pero eran lo único, completamente mío, que tenía de Isabelle.

Alcé la mirada, cuando escuché la melodía de mi teléfono sonar desde el rincón de la sala en el que lo había arrojado. Pensé en no responder, quizás sería nuevamente el idiota de Tom, restregándome, aunque no lo supiera, mi mala suerte en el amor.

Pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, y si se trataba de Tom, sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que respondiera. Caminé hasta el teléfono. Quizás debería probar a sumergirlo en agua, para que dejara de sonar de una vez.

Lo recogí, y la pantalla estaba apagada. Vaya, después de todo no era a prueba de golpes.

- ¡Sí! – respondí con la voz cargada de enfado aún.

Hubo un extraño silencio que me agitó el corazón. Abrí la boca buscando aire, pero no quise emitir ni una sola palabra.

Pero entonces su voz sonó, suave y dubitativa, cargada de algo parecido al temor.

- Bill…

"_No es lo que dices, es cómo lo dices. No es lo que haces, es cómo lo haces"_

Cerré los ojos cuando escuché mi nombre pronunciado por esos labios que me mantenían, como un hambriento frente a la mesa de un banquete.

- Isabelle… - fue todo lo que logré decir.

Y en ese momento comprendí. Si Isabelle me estaba llamando a mí, ¿con quién pasaría la noche Tom?

A no ser, claro, que ella me estuviese llamando a escondidas de él.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté entonces.

Noté su incertidumbre.

- En mi casa… - respondió lentamente.

- ¿Sola?... – seguí preguntando.

Ella volvió a tomarse un segundo antes de responder.

- No… - cerré los ojos, lo sabía – con mis padres… - terminó la frase.

Abrí los ojos, sin saber si sentirme feliz o no.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que respondí, después de las preguntas tan específicas que había hecho.

Isabelle se quedó en silencio. Y yo me sentí responsable por ello.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté con cautela.

- Bueno… me preguntaba si… - habló, pero se quedó nuevamente en silencio, como si no lograra terminar la frase.

- ¿Si qué?... – pregunté.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza.

Hay momentos en la vida, que no sabes cómo, pero presientes las cosas, a veces una alegría, otras una tragedia, pero no logras definir el sentimiento como positivo o fatalista, hasta que te enteras de lo que era.

- Bueno… - suspiró – Dios, como cuesta esto…

Me sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Isabelle, para olvidarse de mí, y hablar sola.

- Lo siento… - dijo de inmediato – verás, es que hoy te llevé las fotos y se nos quedó algo pendiente, y bueno… creo que deberíamos hablarlo…

Cerré los ojos. Las fotos, claro, no se las había pagado.

- Sí, sí tienes razón… - me apresuré a decir – se nos ha quedado algo pendiente…

- Ajá… no sé… - seguía dudando - ¿te importaría pasarte por mi casa?

La expectativa de volver a verla, me resultaba una idea poderosamente seductora.

- ¿Por la mañana? – le pregunté esperando que no se me notara demasiado la ansiedad.

- Por la mañana no… tengo universidad – me aclaró – por la tarde estará bien… si puedes… y si quieres… porque puedes no querer, que lo entenderé, después de todo no tendrías por que querer ¿verdad?... siempre puedes no venir…

Ahí estaba nuevamente, con todas aquellas palabras que iban saliendo disparadas de su boca, lo que me llevó a comprender, que se sentía tan inquieta como yo, y de alguna manera aquello me hizo sentir bien.

- Isabelle… - hablé con voz suave, pero resuelta. Ella se quedó en silencio – ahí estaré, mañana por la tarde.

- Gracias… - susurró.

Corté la llamada y di un largo suspiro luego. No estaba seguro de nada ahora mismo, lo único claro, es que volvería a ver a Isabelle, mañana. Y me costaba muchísimo entender la fuerte influencia que tenía sobre mí, y el modo casi enfermizo en que su voz, con sólo decir mi nombre, había tocado directamente mi alma.

Continuará…

**Ainsss… no les digo, estos personajes hacen de las suyas. **

**Tom, ese anda a lo suyo. Bill no entiende como Isabelle le ha cautivado de esta manera, e Isabelle, pues la pobre creo que no se cree lo que le está pasando.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, hemos percibido el beso desde la perspectiva de Bill, que es una mucho más intensa, al menos a mi modo de ver los hombres reaccionan mucho más fuerte a los estímulos físicos que las mujeres, nosotras necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. Y ahora ¿qué querrá Isabelle?... **

**Besitos y espero sus mensajes, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me había mirado al espejo en los últimos diez minutos. El cabello estaba en su sitio, ni demasiado cepillado, ni demasiado desordenado. El labial también parecía estar en su sitio, ni tan excesivo como para decir 'soy tuya', ni tan ausente como para que no notarlo.

Volví a mirar a la ventana, pero él aún no había llegado. Estaba por pensar que la tan conocida puntualidad alemana, a la larga no era tan cierta, pero se salvaba de mi severo criterio, porque en realidad no habíamos concretado una hora, sólo habíamos dicho, por la tarde.

Nuevamente me acerqué al espejo, y repasar los mismos detalles que un minuto a tras, agregando a ellos, estirar el vestido azul que llevaba, aunque no había mucho que arreglar, era largo y la tela, para mi suerte, no se planchaba. Miré mi hombro, y acomodé el tirante, aunque estaba en su sitio, pero necesitaba ocuparme en algo.

Di un pequeño salto cuando sonó mi teléfono, y si no hubiese sido por lo nerviosa que estaba, habría corrido a contestar, sin embargo, sólo caminé lentamente hasta mi cama, y lo tomé esperando que esa calma aparente, me tranquilizara de verdad.

- Hola… - sabía perfectamente a quién me iba a encontrar.

- Hola Isabelle, ya estoy aquí – lo escuché, parecía tan calmado y seguro.

Me estremecí cuando lo escuché hablar, y maldije esa capacidad que tenía, para ponerme de cabeza y él seguir en su pedestal de superestrella. Caminé hasta la ventana, y pude ver los dos coches, uno tras otro.

- ¿Puedes subir? – le pregunté.

Estaba sola, y ahora mismo mi casa parecía el lugar más tranquilo para hablar, al menos esperaba que no subiera con su niñera.

- ¿Subir? – repitió como si no me hubiese escuchado bien.

Me mordí el labio. Ya me estaba costando bastante proponerlo, para que él me hiciera repetirlo.

- Sí… si te parece bien… - agregué con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, durante el cual yo cerré los ojos, pensando en todas las razones por las que probablemente no aceptaría. Primero, me había caído en su jardín, por andar fotografiándolo a escondidas, me había enredado con su hermano, le había besado a él, aunque él lo hizo primero. Y cuando mis pensamientos iban tomando una línea ascendente, él volvió a hablar.

- Sí, está bien… dime el número del departamento.

El corazón se me aceleró un poco más. Creo que no me había sentido como una colegiala, dese que lo había sido con doce años, y me gustaba un chico dos años mayor que yo. Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de conseguir hablar.

- Piso cuatro, departamento ochenta y tres.

- Cuatro, ocho, tres – repitió

No entendí muy bien porque había dicho aquello, así que le aclaré las indicaciones.

- Piso cuatro, departamento ochenta y tres.

Lo escuché reír con suavidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté olvidando de forma momentánea ni nerviosismo.

- Ya te lo explicaré – me anunció, aún riendo.

En ese instante cortó la llamada, y mi estado de angustia regreso al comprobar que en cuestión de minutos, él estaría tocando mi puerta.

Dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama, y volví a mirarme al espejo. Respiré profundamente, aún mirando mi reflejo.

- Calma Isabelle… – me dije – sólo es un chico…

Pero bien sabía yo, lo que ese chico me provocaba. Volví a respirar profundamente y me aventuré de camino a la sala, me quedé junto a la puerta, esperando. Debieron de pasar dos minutos, antes de que el timbre sonara. Aunque a mí me pareció mucho más.

- Hola… - repetí cuando abrí.

Apretando los labios luego de eso. ¿Cuántas veces se suponía que iba a saludarlo hoy?

Él me miro atentamente, como si me estuviese evaluando, y yo intentaba repasar mi apariencia, esperando que fuera de su agrado. Aunque no pude evitar pensar, que quizás debí darme un toque de color en las mejillas.

Me acomodé el tirante del vestido de forma espontanea, como si eso lograra calmarme. Aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de tic nervioso.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó con un gesto amable.

Me sentí más torpe, si había esa posibilidad.

- Claro, claro… - me moví, dejando sitio para que entrara.

Cuando pasó junto a mí, a pesar de la distancia, prácticamente sentí el roce de su piel contra la mía. Lo miré fijamente cuando aún me daba la espalda, sin poder creer el impacto que ocasionaba en mí.

En el momento en que noté que se giraba, cerré la puerta, intentando parecer resuelta y segura, una apariencia muy lejana a la realidad.

- Siéntate – lo invité. Ahora me tocaba a mí ser la anfitriona - ¿quieres algo?

- Sólo venía a dejarte esto – me extendió un sobre.

Lo miré confusa, y lo recibí con la misma actitud.

- ¿Qué es?

Él me miró, y yo lo hice también. Aún mantenía aquella barba por la que lo había conocido. Su color castaño contrastaba hermosamente con el tono de su piel, y el oscuro de su cabello.

- ¿Lo que teníamos pendiente? – me respondió casi con un pregunta.

Abrí el sobre y vi el dinero en el interior. Comprendí que él me había mal interpretado.

- Oh… bueno… sí, lo teníamos pendiente – dije, entendiendo su confusión.

Creo que el gesto de decepción se marcó en mi rostro, porque él volvió a hablar.

- ¿Está mal? ¿No es lo que acordamos? – preguntó.

Volví a mirarlo. Sus ojos delicadamente bordeados de oscuro me miraban, llamando a la suicida que él había despertado en mí, para que cayera rendida en ese abismo que me invitaba.

- ¿Isabelle? – dijo mi nombre, notando que mi atención se había difuminado.

Dejé de mirarlo, para poder concentrarme.

- Oh, no… está bien… - aseguré.

Tenía algo que decirle, y tenía que pensar en cómo lo haría.

- Quizás debería irme – dijo.

Con esa simple frase, oprimió el botón de pánico ¿de dónde iba a sacar yo las fuerzas, para llamarle otra vez?

- No por favor… - le pedí de inmediato.

Si esto tenía que llegar hasta aquí, no sería porque yo no había abierto la boca. Así que la abrí. El problema estaba, en que eso no significaba que fuera a hablar.

Y ahí estaba yo reincidiendo, sintiendo como me perdía en la inmensidad de su mirada. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue cerrar los ojos. Como aún no me sentía capaz de decir, lo que quería decir, dije otra cosa.

- Ven… - hablé, si eso era hablar.

Me moví, adentrándome en la sala, hasta el lugar en el que estaban los cuadros de mi madre.

Pude notar que él me seguía, al menos de momento no se iría, y eso me daba a mí unos minutos para decidirme.

- El trabajo de tu madre – sentenció, recorriendo con la mirada los cuadros que estaban en la pared. En un orden extraño, que sólo mi madre comprendía.

Di medio paso hacia atrás, y de ese modo me permití contemplarlo. Qué alto me parecía hoy, aunque claro, yo no llevaba tacones.

- ¿están terminados? – preguntó y se giró para mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí con timidez. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, esperando a que todo el mundo se despistara, para poder robarme el último chocolate.

- Ella nunca los da por terminados – le conté – incluso cuando regala alguno y luego va al sitio en el que está, habla de algún retoque.

Él también sonrió. y nuevamente lamenté no tener en mis manos mi cámara, porque la luz que irradiaba su sonrisa, me pareció tan hermosa, que quería contenerla en una imagen que pudiera mirar, en esos días en que el mundo parecía tan gris.

- Lo comprendo – habló, atrayéndome.

- ¿Si? – pregunté

- Bueno… - el que se encogió de hombros ahora fue él – tengo algunos genes artísticos.

Sonrió nuevamente, y casi se termina en ese instante con la conversación, pero logré contenerme, al menos de momento. Tenía algo que contar, no podía permitirme vacilar.

- Ya veo… - bajé la mirada, intenté comenzar – yo quería… - titubeé.

Dios, como me costaba comenzar.

- ¿Qué querías…? – preguntó, con la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos. Y nuevamente quise captar eso.

Abrí la boca queriendo empezar. Pero no era capaz, así que use un comodín, necesitaba ganar ese tiempo hasta que encontrara el impulso que me faltaba para hablar.

- Quiero… que me expliques eso de cuatro, ocho, tres – le pedí, recordando su extraña diversión de un rato atrás.

Y al parecer, nuevamente estaba divirtiéndole mi pregunta, pero antes de quedarme pegada en su sonrisa, pestañeé.

- ¿Qué sabes de mí? – fue la pregunta que me dejó caer.

Me sorprendí, porque no me esperaba esa pregunta. En mi mente respondí sobre la profundidad de su misteriosa mirada, el suave y exigente roce e sus labios, la contenida pasión que había tras su mesura, pero lo que finalmente respondí, fue lo obvio.

- Que res cantante… alemán… - pensé un poco más, y como si se iluminara mi mente, agregué – y que en internet hay miles de fotografías tuyas… algunas bastante sugerente.

Sonrió bajando la mirada. Me sorprendió ver un pequeño matiz de timidez en asa sonrisa.

- Esas, seguro que no son reales – se defendió.

Lo miré fijamente, por primera vez, desde que había llegado, me sentía al mando de la situación.

Indiqué con mi dedo, arriba y abajo su torso, mientras preguntaba.

- ¿La del tatuaje de tu costado tampoco?

Se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, y yo volví a perder ese pequeño resquicio de control.

¿Por qué era tan perverso? ¿Es que no suponía, como poco, lo que me provocaba con esos gestos?

- Esa sí… - dijo finalmente.

- O sea que sí hay tatuaje… - hablé, comenzando a marearme con la idea.

- Sí… - susurró él.

Y me temía que estaba adivinando lo que me sucedía. Ya que me vi en la obligación de bajar la mirada, por miedo a que el calor que me había inundado las mejillas, y el resto del cuerpo, se me notara.

- Habitación cuatro, ocho, tres – habló

Lo miré de inmediato, a pesar del calor en mi rostro. Él de inmediato soltó una carcajada, que sonó clara y expresiva.

- No es una invitación – me aclaró.

En ese momento pensé en que mi expresión debió de ser demasiado clara.

- Es el nombre de un disco – terminó, cuando pudo dejar de reír.

- Desde luego – me encogí de hombros, intentando recuperar mi orgullo perdido.

Nos miramos, y ninguno de los dos habló. Yo noté la presión en mi pecho, y el inminente estado de shock que se avecinaba. Su mirada tenía ese extraño matiz, entre deseo y tortura, que comenzaba a amar.

- Mi cámara… - dije.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó.

- Dame un momento – le pedí.

Y me fui en dirección al cuarto oscuro, que era dónde mantenía todas mis cosas de fotografía, incluyendo el bolso con mi cámara.

No pensaba quedarme sólo con el deseo de fotografiarlo, lo haría.

Encendí la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba una mesa de trabajo que había en un lateral de la habitación. Jamás había demasiada luz en este lugar, solo la suficiente como para trabajar. Abrí el bolso, saqué la cámara, y comencé a revisar el lente que me vendría mejor para el espacio en el que estábamos.

No estaba muy segura, si la ansiedad que ahora mismo demostraba, al intentar ponerme a fotografiar, no respondía simplemente a los nervios que tenía. Cerré los ojos, ya que un leve temblor en las manos, no me permitía encajar el lente en la cámara. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle lo que pasaba, contarle lo que había pasado. Logré poner la lente y comencé a programar la cámara, para disparos consecutivos. Lo habitual.

Di un salto cuando lo escuché hablar tras de mí.

- Estás aquí… - dijo, desde la puerta.

- Sí… - le contesté escueta.

Me sentí descubierta, en realidad no le había preguntado si le podía tomar alguna foto.

- Wow… es genial… - entró, comenzando a mirar todo.

Y se quedó de pie frente a la huella de mi delito. Una fotografía suya, que había conservado, y que permanecía colgada aún.

- ¿Y esta? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente, sin dejarme ningún pequeño espacio para la fuga.

- La quería tener… - susurré.

Él no me respondió, volvió a mirar la fotografía, y yo sabía que si no hablaba ahora, era muy probable que se fuera. La respiración comenzó a agitárseme por la ansiedad. Dejé la cámara sobre la mesa y me acerqué unos pasos a él. Me apoyé el escritorio que había tras de mí, esperando que me sostuviera ahora que necesitaba, más que nunca, aferrarme a algo.

Lo vi extender los dedos hasta la foto, y pensé que la arrancaría de la pinza por la que estaba sujeta y se marcharía. Se me apretó el corazón de sólo imaginarlo. Y hablé, presa de la angustia.

- Bill… yo…

Me miró. Sus ojos parecían ansiosos también. La fuerza de su mirada era tal, que me silencié. Entonces él susurró, una súplica que me condensó el cuerpo entero.

- Dilo otra vez… mi nombre… dilo otra vez…

Notaba la presión con la que me bombeaba la sangre, notaba como me hormigueaba en los labios, y la boca se me aguaba sólo por paladear su nombre otra vez. Cuando entreabrí los labios para hablar, él bajó la mirada hasta ellos y todas las emociones se acumularon en mi interior. Sentí deseos de llorar, de gritar, de gemir, de apretarme contra él. Todo en un solo segundo.

- Bill…

"_Y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarte"_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro, y cerré los ojos justo en el momento en que sus labios atraparon los míos, cediendo al beso, con lo único que me quedaba, deseo.

Noté como se pegaba a mí. Su pecho contra mi pecho, su cadera, sus muslos presionando contra los míos, obligándome a ceder, a presionar también contra él, mientras un gemido se escapaba de mi boca al sentir la excitación palpitante de su cuerpo. Apreté las manos contra el borde del escritorio, sosteniéndome, mientras mis sentidos navegaban en el mar turbulento de la pasión. Y yo sólo quería entregarme.

La luz del flash de la cámara se encendió tres veces. Arrancándonos de aquel precipitado momento.

- Lo siento… - fue todo lo que logre articular.

Bill continuaba con sus manos rodeando mi cabeza, manteniéndome prisionera, mientras que su frente descansaba contra la mía, y su respiración entraba por mi boca.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Tom… - susurró.

Y entonces fui yo la que enredé los dedos en su cabello, notando la suavidad que tenía.

- No le estás haciendo nada a Tom… - le dije.

Y ahí estaba lo que necesitaba contarle.

Continuará…

**No me acuerdo en qué capítulo, y si era de este fic o no, pero les contaba lo de salir a darme tres vueltas corriendo a la manzana antes de poner los comentarios, pues ahora estoy igual… creo que la tensión entre estos dos los va a matar… y a mí de paso…**

**Ainsss…La pobre Isabelle se hace un lío con Bill… jajajja… tiene unos puntos que son muy graciosos, y creo que aunque parezca algo torpe, Bill se divierte con ella, y eso no es malo ¿no?... **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, espero leer sus apreciaciones sobre este capí también.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Isabelle se había marchado, y yo no podía evitar la curiosidad. No le había preguntado si había alguien más en casa, pero por el silencio reinante, podía suponer que únicamente, estábamos ella y yo.

Me aventuré por el pasillo por el que se había perdido, no podría asegurar con qué finalidad. Lo cierto es que por muy nervioso que me sintiera, ella conseguía, con sus traspiés, tanto físicos, como de lenguaje, aligerar mi ánimo.

Me asomé en una habitación que permanecía con muy poca luz, a diferencia edl resto de la casa, y la vi.

- Estás aquí… - le dije, aún desde la puerta.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró, respondiendo con un monosílabo.

- Sí…

Para ese momento yo ya me había dado cuenta de que aquel era el cuarto oscuro en el que revelaba las fotos.

- Wow… es genial… - la expresión me salió espontánea. Nunca había estado en un sitio de estos, y a pesar de la oscuridad, parecía guardar un montón de pequeños detalles interesante. En ese momento vi una fotografía mía, colgada de una pinza, en el sitio que suponía que Isabelle las colgaba para secarlas.

- ¿Y esta? – le pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

Encontrar aquella fotografía ahí, fue como una pequeña esperanza de algo… aún no sabía de qué.

- La quería tener… - susurró apenas.

No pude decir nada, volví a mirar la fotografía, en ella la estaba mirando fijamente y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, de alguna manera sabía que en el momento en que la fotografía había sido tomada, yo me sentía absolutamente ansioso por besarla, no podía negarlo, recordaba ese instante, recordaba la forma en que Isabelle me había mirado, y como se había mordido el labio cuando la miré.

- Bill… yo…

Dijo. La miré de inmediato, estaba de pie junto a mí, y sentí como el corazón se me desbocaba. Mi nombre había vaciado su boca, con un susurro cálido que se había colado por mis poros. Y no pude contener la suplica, el deseo abrumador e volver a escucharla.

- Dilo otra vez… mi nombre… dilo otra vez…

Notaba como todo mi cuerpo se encendía de deseo, sólo por el ansia de volver a escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

Isabelle los entreabrió, y se deleitó con el fuego candente, en el que se transformaba mi nombre en su boca, liberándolo lentamente.

- Bill…

"_No hay palabras, sólo verdad"_

Sostuve su rostro firmemente entre mis manos, tomé su boca e Isabelle me recibió con avidez. Pude sentir como abría sus labios para mí, y la necesidad de cercanía se hacía cada vez más implacable, experimentaba el dolor de la pasión en todo el cuerpo, y el instinto me llevaba a apretarme más contra ella en busca de consuelo. Su figura, despiadadamente marcada, se iba ajustando a la mía, y para ese momento, lo único que deseaba, era adentrarme en ella.

Pero dolía el corazón, de sólo pensar en entregarse de ese modo. Era extraño, no temía al dolor físico, tanto como temía al de mi alma.

La escuché gemir suavemente, en un sonido que para mis sentidos, funcionaba como un bálsamo caliente, que aligeraba el paso de la pasión. Y la luz del flash de la cámara se encendió tres veces. Me sentí perturbado, molesto y consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Lo siento… - logro susurrar Isabelle.

Su respiración tan agitada como la mía.

Mantuve mi frente apoyada en la suya, esperando conseguir la sensatez que ahora sabía que apenas tenía, pero que no era capaz de conservar, y el sentir su respiración entrando por mi boca, me lo hacía más difícil aún.

Así que dije lo único que me podía mantener aferrado a la cordura.

- No puedo hacerle esto a Tom… - susurré con la voz contenida.

Sentí sus manos enmarcando mi rostro, y sus dedos adentrándose en mi cabello, reteniéndome.

- No le estás haciendo nada a Tom… - le dije.

La miré, no sin dificultad, en este momento estaba experimentando uno de los momentos de pasión, más violentos que había tenido, e Isabelle no me facilitaba las cosas.

- Tom y yo lo dejamos… - habló, con la respiración tan agitada como la mía.

No dejaba de tener lógica. Tom se había ido a pasar la noche con otra conquista. Sabía que era su manera de enfrentar la situación, y como sabía que era lo habitual, quise creer que Isabelle no era tan importante para él, como para mí.

Cerré los ojos ante la comprensión de lo que me estaba diciendo. Y la reacción no se dejó esperar. Fue como si el huracán que se condensaba en mi interior rugiera, humedeciéndome con aquel calor intenso que necesitaba angustiosamente compartir con Isabelle.

Dominé su boca, penetrándola con la lengua, acariciándole el paladar lentamente en un intento por recrear lo que deseaba hacerle. Mis manos se deslizaron encerrando su cuello, bajando muy despacio por él, le acaricié con los pulgares la clavícula y deslicé los dedos, en una caricia firme, hasta los hombros, arrastrando los finos tirantes de aquel vestido azul, que acentuaba hermosamente el color de sus ojos.

Cuando en mi mente se gestó la imagen de sus hombros desnudos, inmediatamente deseé desnudarla por completo. Y no me reconocía en medio de las sensaciones salvajes que ahora mismo advertía.

Quería arrancarle la ropa.

Gemí sobre sus labios, ante la idea, tragué con dificultad, intentando calmarme, pero me estaba resultando tan difícil. Noté sus caderas removiéndose contra las mías. Volví a gemir. Isabelle sabía precisamente el sitio, contra el que estaba presionando, era imposible que no lo notara, porque a mí me dolía de lo excitado que estaba.

- Izzy… - supliqué.

Todo se estaba reduciendo a pasión, pero una pasión a la que me sentía arrastrado por otro sentimiento mucho más profundo y elaborado. Y sabía que la diferencia se marcaba con una simple frase.

"_Te amo"_

La escuché suspirar. Sintiendo como volvía a moverse contra mí. Abrí la boca buscando aire, la habitación comenzaba a parecerme pequeña y claustrofóbica, o quizás sería simplemente el mareo que me producía el deseo. Pude notar su mano tímida sobre mi cadera, y su boca buscando la mía nuevamente. Me besó y atrapó mi labio inferior con los dientes, apretando hasta el punto justo del dolor. Y la escuché gruñir suavemente, antes de soltarme.

- Me estoy muriendo… - susurró en una exhalación.

Y yo quise confesar mi inminente muerte también.

Ansiaba con tanta fuerza, subirla sobre la mesa y abrirla con mi deseo, como un bárbaro, sin cortejo, ni romance.

Suspiré abrazándola. Necesitando ese pequeño remanso para hablar.

Debía de ser un masoquista, para hacernos esto, pero si no hacía bien las cosas, no funcionaría.

- Tengo que invitarte a cenar… - susurré contra su oído.

Isabelle no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar sonreír.

- No tengo hambre…

Noté el roce de sus labios en mi nuca. Y cerré los ojos esperando encontrar las fuerzas para seguir hablando.

- Me refiero… - hablé, se me secaba la boca por lo agitada que estaba i respiración – a una cita…

- Ohh… - susurró.

Entonces me separé del abrazo lo suficiente como para intentar mirarla. Cuando lo hice, me sentí, nuevamente atenazado por el deseo. Sus ojos adormilados me pedían a gritos que la hiciera mía. Alcé la mano y acaricié con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su rostro, enfocándome en la caricia.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien… - le expliqué.

Una cena en un sitio romántico, flores, velas, una hermosa música de fondo. No quería repetir mis errores.

La vi morderse el labio antes de hablar.

- …Podemos… podemos ir a mi habitación… - me ofreció.

Me sonreí, ella no me entendía ahora mismo, pero cuando lo viviera lo entendería.

- No te rías… - me pidió con voz mimada – sé que la cama no es muy grande, y tú estás muy grande… - en ese momento me miró casi alarmada – bueno… grande de altura, no de tamaño… aunque también de tamaño… - en ese momento cerró los ojos y se quejó - ay…

- Luego me pides que no me ría… - le dije esperando contener la risa – el problema no es la cama – seguí intentado ayudarla.

Abrió los ojos y me miró con una nueva idea bailando en el azul de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh!... ¿es por la protección?... tengo condones… - volvió a cerrar los ojos, y esta vez yo le puse una mano en la boca.

Podía entender que cuando se ponía nerviosa hablaba antes de pensar, y si yo no hacía algo, Izzy terminaría con toda posibilidad romántica con dos palabras.

- No, no es por la protección… - le sonreí, a pesar de lo extraño que me parecía decir eso.

Abrió los ojos, me miró, podría decir que casi con vergüenza, y asintió suavemente. Le quité la mano de la boca, acariciando sus labios con mis dedos, humedeciendo los míos, deseando besarla otra vez.

La vi acercarse, yo no quise cerrar los ojos, para retener su expresión todo lo posible, sólo cuando toco mi boca con la suya me permití cerrarlos. Y percibir únicamente el tacto. La piel suave y húmeda, la búsqueda de su lengua por encontrar la mía, el suspiro que libero cuando la encontró y ésta se enlazo a la suya.

- Tienes un piercing… - habló contra mi boca.

- Sí… - confirmé exigiendo ahora yo, un poco más de ese beso.

Y es que nuestras bocas funcionaban como un imán para el resto de nuestro cuerpo, porque ahí estábamos nuevamente oprimiéndonos uno contra el otro hasta el dolor.

- Crear el momento… está bien… - me susurró, no sin dificultad retomando el beso y dejándolo para seguir hablando - pero si… ¿te pierdes un momento espontaneo… por crearlo?…

Su pregunta no dejaba de tener cierta lógica, ahora mismo me sentía en ese instante que buscaba obtener con romanticismo. ¿Y si tenía razón?

La apreté más contra mí, hasta que la escuché quejarse. Busqué, no sin nerviosismo, la curva de su seno, queriendo llenarme la mano con él.

¿Y si tenía razón?

Quizás no habría otro momento como este, otro momento en el que me sintiera tan preparado y ardiente. Vive el segundo. Era mi lema, pero notaba que se me iba haciendo cada vez más difícil aferrarme a él.

Y como si aquel pensamiento hubiese gatillado mi inseguridad, y con ello, mi necesidad de reafirmación.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? – le pregunté.

Ella estaba dispuesta, y de alguna manera, yo lo estaba también.

Me miró, tan ansiosa como yo.

- Por aquí…

Tomó mi mano, y salimos de aquel cuarto oscuro, recorriendo parte del pasillo, hasta llegar a la última habitación que había en él. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la luz llenó mi campo visual, molestándome en los ojos.

- Lo siento… - dijo ella, cerrando la persiana, lo suficiente para crear una agradable penumbra – debí pensar en esto.

Miré un poco alrededor. Después de todo, este sitio era su pequeño templo, o quizás lo sería su cuarto oscuro. Había una estantería llena de muñecas, algunas aún en sus cajas, en la pared tenía un tablón, sobre el que habían cientos de fotografías pinchadas con alfileres. Dejé de recorrer el lugar, cuando sentí sus dedos rozando la palma de mi mano, el estremecimiento que eso me produjo, no se dejó esperar. La miré, y tras ella se encontraba la cama. El corazón se me disparó nuevamente, porqué deseé abrazarla y empujarla hasta que la colcha contra su espalda nos detuviera.

¿Qué se podía decir en este momento?

Creo que siempre que nos imaginamos haciendo el amor, nos vemos ya sumergidos en ello, pero no reparamos en la ansiedad que lo precede, en el modo en que las palabras parecen cursis y parte de un guión mal escrito. Ese momento, que incluso abrir un botón, que debería ser lo más sensual del mundo, nos resulta un acto torpe.

Si sólo pudiera llenarte esa cama de pétalos de rosa.

Isabelle se acercó a mí, descansando la mano abierta sobre mi vientre, provocándome un estremecimiento feroz. Los tirantes de su vestido habían vuelto a su sitio en algún momento. así que me decidí a dejarlos caer nuevamente. Cuando lo hicieron, el vestido bajó un poco desde el pecho, sosteniéndose en la curva de sus senos. Tragué la saliva que se me había acumulado en la boca, al imaginar que la tela estaba a sólo centímetros de descubrir los pezones. ¿De qué color serían? Por el tono de su piel, pensé que debían de ser rosados, como sus labios.

Cerré los ojos un segundo, cuando noté sus manos sobre mi cinturón. Había un punto de inevitable en cada paso que estábamos dando. Extendí los dedos acariciando la piel de su pecho, justo en el punto en el que se sostenía la tela, dejando que mis uñas se metieran bajo ella. Isabelle respiraba agitada, pero continuaba con los dedos en mi cinturón y supe que había logrado lo que buscaba, cuando escuché la hebilla metálica caer a un lado.

Nos faltaba aún tanto por quitarnos, y a la vez estábamos tan cerca.

- No… - la escuché lamentarse.

Me asusté.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

La vi acomodar los tirantes de su vestido, antes de darme un profundo beso en los labios.

- Mis padres…

Me sorprendió lo sumergido que estaba en aquel momento, ya que no fue hasta que Isabelle lo dijo, que no me percaté del ruido que venía desde fuera de la habitación. La reacción posterior, fue la de acomodar nuevamente mi cinturón.

No sabía cómo sentirme en realidad, ya que por una parte aquella situación tenía un punto de clandestino que la hacía más excitante, pero por otro, ya me sentía bastante mayor, para andar jugando a las escondidas con los padres de una chica.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – le pregunté.

No habíamos hablado nada sobre padres, no podía saber si el encontrarme a solas en la habitación de la hija, sería un problema.

Isabelle me sonrió con aquella alegre e iluminadora sonrisa, y me dijo algo que ya me había dicho una vez, y que como entonces, me llenó el corazón de alegría.

- Sé tú mismo…

Tiró de mí hasta la puerta, y me soltó la mano justo antes de abrirla.

- Hola… - saludó en dirección a la sala.

Cuando salí tras ella, no vi a nadie, pero en ese momento su madre apareció desde una de las habitaciones y le sonrió.

- Hola… - se quedó mirándome y fue como si me reconociera, lo que me causo una extraña sensación de pánico – y hola… - dijo finalmente.

- Hola – le saludé.

El padre se asomó desde donde estaba el cuarto oscuro.

- Isa… las luces… - se quejó.

- Lo siento papá – se disculpó ella.

- Hola… - se acercó hasta mí el hombre y extendió su mano para saludar.

Yo respondí, con amabilidad.

Nadie parecía especialmente perturbado por el hecho de encontrarme en su casa, aunque claro, tenía que considerar la idea de que Isabelle tampoco era una menos de edad.

Y el momento del silencio, que inevitablemente llegaba, estaba ahí.

- Bueno Izzy… Isabelle… - corregí, maldiciéndome a mi mismo, por lo evidente de mis palabras.

- Te acompaño abajo – me dijo.

Ambos padres continuaban en el umbral de las habitaciones, como si mirarnos se tratara de una especie de espectáculo del que no querían perder segundo.

Les sonreí a ambos.

- Buenas tardes – me despedí, siguiendo a Isabelle hasta la salida.

Definitivamente los padres no eran lo mío.

En cuanto salimos, ella le dio al botón de llamada del ascensor. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que ocupamos nuestros lugares dentro de él.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó sin mirarme.

Había un punto de ternura enorme en su forma de hablar, algo que me llevaba irrevocablemente a querer cuidar de ella, a pesar de la independencia que demostraba. Extendí mi mano hacía la suya, y la enlacé. Isabelle me miró y le sonreí.

- Esta vez lo haremos a mi modo… - le dije.

Ella me respondió con su hermosa sonrisa y los ojos iluminados. Se puso en puntillas, apoyando su mano en mi pecho, y me besó.

- A tu modo estará bien… - me concedió.

Y no supe en qué punto de la tarde, entre venir a pagarle las fotos, sentirme responsable por engañar a mi hermano, el deseo, y la llegada de los padres de Isabelle, ella y yo habíamos comenzado algo, a lo que tendría que encontrarle un nombre.

Continuará…

**Ya lo sé… quieren matar a la escritora por no poner ese lemon, pero tengo una explicación, quizás tan compleja como las que suele darle Isabelle a Bill, pero la tengo… Xp**

**Primero, el lemon no quería terminar de salir, me agité intentando que ellos se entregaran, pero había algo en que su primera vez fuera en el cuarto oscuro, que no pegaba, por muy incitante que pudiera parecer. Luego me los llevé a la habitación de Izzy, y sí, ahí habría podido ser la verdad, ya estaba casi todo en su sitio, pero entonces pensé, No… hagámoslo a la manera de Bill, a ver qué pasa…**

**Así que aquí estamos. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que nos quedamos rasguñando paredes, y que me dejen sus mensajitos, aunque sea para enviarme las amenazas de muerte de rigor.**

**Besitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama, con uno de los libros abiertos, intentando estudiar para el examen que tendrías al día siguiente, pero no lograba concentrarme.

Miré la fotografía de Bill que tenía delante de mí y volví a suspirar, no había podido dejar de hacerlo, desde que él se había marchado, y cada vez que intentaba centrarme en mi libro, sus ojos me distraían nuevamente.

Suspiré, no había forma de que Bill pasara desapercibido, había lago prohibido y de alguna manera atrayente en él, con sólo verlo.

En cuanto se había ido, mi madre había utilizado mi habitación, como una especie de cuarto de interrogación.

- ¿De qué conoces a ese chico? – me preguntó sentándose sinuosamente sobre mi cama.

Con esa actitud tan común en las madres, cuando parece que solo quieren hablar, y lo que en realidad buscan es destripar tus más ocultos secretos, pero yo conocía muy bien a la mía, y aunque su actitud se asemejara, no podía pensar que sólo quería una confesión.

- Del trabajo – dije comenzando a ojear mi libro – ya has visto las fotos – le aclaré.

Y sí, ya las había visto. Cuando las tenía colgadas en el cuarto oscuro en espera de que se secaran, mi madre había entrado, como hacía siempre con mi trabajo, y se había quedado prendada de ellas.

- Has captado muy bien la luz.

Me había dicho, y en cualquier otro momento, aquello habría sido un aliciente, pero había lago en esas fotos, que las hacía muy diferentes para mí.

- Oh sí, las fotos… - respondió dentro de esta pequeña conversación que ahora manteníamos. Sonando, incluso, demasiado descuidada.

Sabía que escondía algo, así que por más que intentara concentrarme en el libro, me resultaba imposible.

- Sí, las fotos – expliqué nuevamente.

Mi madre se quedó en silencio un segundo, lo que era demasiado considerando a mi madre, claro, siempre que no estuviese pintando, en ese caso podía estar en silencio por días.

- ¿Y piensas seguir viéndole? – sus preguntas estaban resultando tan empalagosas, sabía que quería algo, pero se estaba yendo por las ramas.

Lo que me llevó una vez más a comprobar, que algo de ella tenía. La idea no era precisamente de esas cosas para sentirse orgullosa. Cerré el libro de un golpe y la miré.

- A ver mamá, dime lo que tienes que decir.

Cualquier hija, en edad fértil, cuyos padres la encuentran sola con un chico en su habitación, se preocuparía por lo que ellos tuvieran que decir, y aunque mi madre estaba haciendo el tipo de preguntas que hace una madre, yo sabía que no quería lo que cualquiera de ellas.

Me miró con la ilusión centelleando en los ojos. A veces la sentía mas como mi hija, que como mi madre.

- ¿Crees que me deje retratarlo? – preguntó alegremente.

Ya sabía que mi madre, no era como todas las madres. Y también sabía que hacía muy pocos retratos, ya que no era nada conservadora para ello.

- Le preguntaré – la animé con una sonrisa.

- Te lo agradecería, ya sabes que no suelo hacer retratos, pero hay personas que tienen esa luz hermosa, a la que no te puedes resistir.

Creo que casi no tomo aire, pero había captado aquella belleza de Bill, que a mi manera buscaba retener en las fotografías.

Luego de eso, pude comenzar a estudiar, o a intentarlo al menos. Bill seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí, desde su fotografía.

- Deja de mirarme… - le supliqué.

Tomé la foto, la besé, y le di la vuelta, para que no me mirara más, de lo contrario, hoy no estudiaría.

- Sólo déjame estudiar – le pedí.

Sabía que no dejaba de ser absurdo estar hablando con una fotografía, pero quizás, a pesar que Bill se había marchado de esa forma tan abrupta, sentía que algo de él se había quedado conmigo.

Me sumergí una vez más en el libro, al menos esperaba que esta vez mis pensamientos no me llevaran a Bill tan pronto, o de lo contrario no habría manera de estudiar. Llevaba tantas interrupciones, que mi tiempo de estudio últimamente, pasaba de muy poco a nada.

"…_junto con los intentos hechos en los albores del Renacimiento italiano para dar nueva vida a los jeroglíficos egipcios, entendidos como recipientes de una recóndita sabiduría…"_

Suspiré y apoyé la frente sobre el libro. Había leído sí, pero no se me quedaba nada de lo que había en él. En mi mente sólo estaban las imágenes y las sensaciones que había experimentado esta tarde junto a Bill, y la enorme vergüenza tardía que comenzaba a sentir, por mi total falta de resistencia.

¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?

- Ah… la chica fácil que se acuesta con todo el mundo… - me respondí, aún con el rostro hundido en el libro.

No había tenido un momento, para comprobar lo duro que se me hacía pensar en ello. Cuando estábamos Bill y yo en el la habitación de revelado, confieso que también lo pensé, pero todo en ese momento estaba tan encendido, que no me importó. Pero ahora, sobre frío, la situación tomaba una perspectiva muy diferente.

Sólo esperaba que Tom no le contara las cosas que hicimos.

Creo que en ese momento el color de mis mejillas no podía ser más escarlata.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, me obligaron a olvidar mi creciente vergüenza, para atender al mundo que giraba fuera del núcleo Bill.

- ¡Pasa!... – grité más que hablé.

Definitivamente estar tarde no podría estudiar.

- Helen está aquí – escuché la voz de mi madre a mi espalda.

¿Desde cuándo Helen se anunciaba?

Miré a mi madre, y me encogí de hombros.

- Dile que entre – el tono de obviedad se marcó profundamente.

- Viene con Bob – respondió mi madre.

Y yo sentí como un cubito de hielo me recorría lentamente la espalda. Me senté en la cama con tanta rapidez, que ella me miró asustada.

- ¡¿Bob? – había escuchado bien, pero quise asegurarme.

- ¡Sí! – respondió mi madre, imitando mi tono de alarma.

Yo sabía muy bien a qué venía Bob.

- Voy… - dije, mientras me ponía de pie, intentando pensar en un modo de desviar la atención de mi jefe a medio tiempo.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo tomé la foto de Bill de encima de la cama, y la guardé en mi escritorio.

Respiré profundamente y salí en dirección a la sala.

- Hola – saludé cuando llegué junto a ambos.

Helen me respondió, muy animada, del mismo modo. Bob sin embargo habló de mi lesión, remarcando con ello el hecho de que podía moverme perfectamente.

- Veo que te han quitado el yeso.

- Sí… hace poco… pero pasen – sonreí y los invité, evitando de inmediato la dirección que tomaba la conversación. Bob tenía la facultad de apoderarse de las situaciones y no quería que lo hiciera.

- Quería venir a verte… - dijo Helen pasando a la mitad libre de la sala – y mi hermanito, que estaba en casa, se colgó de la visita.

Bobo me miró, y aunque no dijo nada, supe que me estaba diciendo 'vengo por esas fotografías'.

- Ambos son bienvenidos – sonreí, intentando ocultar el sarcasmo.

- Gracias… - respondió Helen por ambos, sentándose - ¿has hecho algo interesante? – preguntó.

Y añoraba esa soledad que necesitaba para hablar con ella. Simplemente no sabría por dónde empezar. Si estuviésemos a solas, ya habría comenzado a contarle el modo en que Bill y yo, habíamos estado a punto de tocar el cielo.

Sentí las mejillas acaloradas, y suspiré, un poco por resignación, un poco por vergüenza y otro tanto por frustración.

- Sí, cuéntanos Isabelle, ¿qué has hecho? – habló Bob con una ironía demasiado clara para mí.

Tuve ganas de alzar mi dedo y plantarlo delante de su cara, pero las buenas costumbres, y mi futuro empleo, me lo impidieron.

- Bueno… algunas pequeñas cosas… - respondí.

- ¡Oh, genial! – exclamó Bob.

Y antes de que lograra decir nada más, ya estaba de camino al cuarto de revelado.

No era la primera vez que estaba en mi casa, o que le mostraba algunos de mis trabajos, así que él sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirse. Sin embargo, esta era l primera vez que parecía tan ansioso y desconsiderado.

Creo que casi corrí tras él, su presencia me estaba creando un estado de ansiedad enorme, pero me tranquilicé cuando recordé que la única fotografía que tenía de Bill, estaba en un lugar seguro, y los negativos, en un cajón con llave.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, Bob me miró desde el interior, decepcionado de no encontrar nada, y Helen que nos había seguido, chocó contra mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, no sin razón.

- Nada – contesté de inmediato. No quería crear un conflicto entre mi amiga y su hermano. No era la primera vez que me callaba pequeños detalles que no me agradaban de la forma de proceder de Bob. Y como conocía a mi amiga, sabría que se pondría de mi lado, y aunque yo no tenía hermanos, sabía que eso no estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde está el trabajo? – preguntó Bob, con más resentimiento del que yo podía encubrir.

- Entregado – respondí tajante.

Creo que si se hubiese podido ver la energía de ambos, esta habría echado chispas al chocar.

Me miró, con los ojos cargados de furia. Él quería esa foto, y yo se la había negado. Quizás había llegado el momento de pensar en otro trabajo, para completar la cuota de universidad. La batalla que ambos estábamos lidiando, a través de nuestras miradas, sólo se vio interrumpida por la melodía de mi teléfono, que para mi desgracia, estaba en una mesa, justo al lado de Bob.

Él miró la pantalla y rió sin ganas, añadiendo de esa forma un cierto tono burlón a sus palabras. Tomó el teléfono y me lo extendió.

- Contesta, es Bill.

Me sorprendí, ya que no esperaba una llamada suya, pero avancé resuelta y tomé mi móvil, casi arrancándolo de sus manos. Menos mal que no le había puesto una fotografía que identificara el número, o Bob era muy capaz de llevársela.

- Dame un momento – contesté la llamada, luego me dirigí a Helen – espérame… - y luego le susurré, refiriéndome a Bob – si se quiere ir, que se vaya, pero tú espérame…

Mi amiga asintió, nos conocíamos lo suficiente, como para que ella supiera que si se lo estaba pidiendo, era porque para mí importaba.

Caminé en dirección a mi habitación, y en cuanto entré y cerré la puerta, apoyé la espalda en ella.

- ¿Hola?... – pregunté algo temerosa, sin saber si aún iba a encontrar a Bill.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó él de inmediato.

Por un momento pensé en decirle lo que pasaba, pero como si se tratara de un flash, recordé su expresión el día que lo conocí, lo reacio que estaba a que le tomaran fotografías y las publicaran. De alguna manera yo formaba parte de ese grupo de personas que él detestaba, y no quería recordárselo ahora que parecía haberlo pasado por alto.

- Nada… mi amiga y su hermano que están en casa… - respondí la verdad, sin ser demasiado detallista.

-Mmm… - escuché el sonido de su respuesta - … no me has hablado de tu amiga… y menos de su hermano…

Arrugué un poco el ceño, no estaba segura de poder interpretar eso, pero me parecían ¿celos?

- No hemos tenido precisamente tiempo de hablar… - aclaré y lo escuché reír, e inmediatamente me sentí fulminada por mis propias palabras.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba, que no podía tener la ropa interior puesta delante de él? Inevitablemente, siempre terminaba arrojándome a sus brazos, ya fuera con palabras o con hechos.

- En eso tengo que darte la razón… - dijo con esa voz melosa y destroza elásticos que tenía.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ante mis propios pensamientos.

- ¿Izzy?... – preguntó ante mi silencio.

- ¿Sí?... – me sentí descolocada, extraña, el corazón me latía con fuerza, y todas las sensaciones que habíamos compartido esa misma tarde, se condensaban en mi vientre.

- Pensé que se había cortado la llamada… - me aclaró.

- No… sigo aquí… todavía… viva… - resoplé.

Nuevamente se estaba riendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – insistió.

Tomé aire y llené mis mejillas con él, de alguna manera estaba intentando contenerme, porque sabía que estaba a punto de soltar uno de mis peculiares monólogos.

- ¿Izzy?... – insistió él.

Y lo había logrado, ahí estaba yo soltando el aire, y con él mis pensamientos.

- Es que no quiero parecer una chica ligera contigo… - ahí iba, disparada por un cañón – aunque en realidad me siento muy ligera cuando estoy contigo… lo que quiero decir, es que quiero y me muero por estar contigo, pero no quiero que parezca que no sería así sólo contigo…

- Izzy… - habló, pero para mí era como si no lo hiciera, una vez que abría la boca en medio de lo que me inquietaba, no era capaz de callar.

- … sé que empecé a salir con tu hermano, y sé que los hermanos deben contarse todo, más si son tan hermanos como son Tom y tú…

- ¡Izzy! – intentó, pero yo ya iba cuesta abajo.

- … y me gustaría que lo que pase, si pasa, entre nosotros, no se compare con lo que haya pasado con tu hermano… - terminé.

Me quedé en silencio esperando su respuesta, pero esta no llegaba. Miré la pantalla del teléfono y me di cuenta que la llamada se había cortado, o bien la había cortado él.

Sentí un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho cuando comprendí aquello, y no pude evitar pensar que Bill no había entendido lo que quería decirle, o simplemente lo había entendido, sólo que, como me temía, me consideraba una descocada.

Sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, y me mordí el labio intentando contenerlas.

En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar y pude ver su nombre nuevamente en la pantalla.

"_Es cruel como me quemas, amo como me lastimas"_

- ¿Si? – me apresuré a contestar, sin poder evitar que la ansiedad se filtrara en mi voz.

- ¿Ya te has calmado? – me preguntó.

- Casi… - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Y no sabía si era de alegría.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana por la noche? – me preguntó.

- ¿Mañana? – le pregunté yo.

- Sí…

Me sentí, de pronto, en medio de una especie de sueño del que no quería despertar.

- Bien… mañana por la noche entonces… - sonreí, a pesar de las lágrimas que aún caían.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Y había una enorme carga emocional en ese silencio. Había tanto que decir, pero había también una necesidad inmensa de esperar.

- Tengo que volver con… mis amigos… - dije con suavidad.

- Claro… - aceptó.

Quise cortar, pero no me era posible.

- ¿Izzy?... - preguntó entonces con cierta ansiedad.

- ¿Sí?... – mi respuesta fue idéntica.

Y otra vez un pequeño silencio, sigiloso y sutil, para dar paso a su voz que se arrastro sensualmente por mi oído, recorriéndome por completo.

- Que tengas una buena noche…

- Tú también… - susurré yo

Y aunque tenía ganas de decirle, que sólo a su lado sería buena, me mordí la lengua.

Lo escuché sonreír.

- Nos vemos mañana sobre las ocho, ¿te parece?... – preguntó.

- Sobre las ocho… - asentí.

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir adiós. Él cortó la llamada unos segundos después. Y yo me quedé apoyada contra la puerta, con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Hasta que dos golpes pequeños me hicieron regresar de aquel mundo de sueños en el que ahora vagabundeaba.

Abrí y me encontré a Helen.

- Bob se ha ido… - me anunció, entrando en mi habitación.

Y de alguna manera sentí que podía respirar tranquila.

Continuará…

**Ainsss que llamada más linda ¡!... me quedé toda "suspirosa"**

**Aunque ahora vienen parte de las conclusiones. Qué pasará con Bob?... qué habrá pasado con Tom?... cuánto habrá escuchado Bill?.. qué clase de cita tendrán mañana?... estas y otras preguntas, encontrarán respuesta en los capítulos siguientes… jajjajaja… que mala…**

**Me encanta Isabelle, creo que ha cubierto otra de las facetas que tenemos las fans, ese punto en el que no sabemos cómo, pero Bill se apodera de nosotras.**

**Espero que disfrutaran leyendo y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Besitos**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

"_No sé lo que está sucediendo, giras y tocas mi corazón, en un momento de silencio, habla la verdad"_

Cuando llegué a casa, me quedé en el coche por algunos minutos. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de cuántos. Lo único que deambulaba por mi cabeza, era Isabelle, y la hermosa sonrisa que me había dado cuando bajamos por el ascensor. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Ni yo mismo era capaz de explicarme la creciente ansiedad que experimentaba junto a ella, y la necesidad primaria, de tenerla a mi lado.

Se nos habían quedado algunos pendientes, entre ellos, saber qué tipo de relación era la que comenzaríamos a tener, y yo no me caracterizaba precisamente por ir despacio. Cuando quería algo, lo conseguía, así tuviera que pasar noches en vela, o planear una cita romántica en menos de un día.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Isabelle, de ese modo sabría si estaba de acuerdo. Tomé el teléfono y el corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza, incluso antes de escuchar su voz.

- Dame un momento – contestó, y me dejó ahí en silencio.

Miré el teléfono un par de veces, para asegurarme de que la llamada seguía existiendo, obviamente no había llamado en buen momento. Esperé hasta que finalmente volví a escuchar su voz.

- ¿Hola?... – preguntó susurrando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – quise saber.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, era como si evaluara algo, como si estuviese deliberando si debía decirlo o no.

- Nada… mi amiga y su hermano que están en casa… - respondió con calma.

-Mmm… - hice un sonido, mientras pensaba en lo poco que sabía de Isabelle y de sus amistades, una amiga y su hermano. Sabía que no era bueno sentirme celoso, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento, royendo muy despacio mi interior - … no me has hablado de tu amiga… y menos de su hermano…

- No hemos tenido precisamente tiempo de hablar… - me respondió, y no pude contener la risa. Izzy era así, decía las cosas tal como las veía.

- En eso tengo que darte la razón… - le respondí, con la diversión y, porque no, un toque de sensualidad jugando en mi voz.

Ella se quedó en completo silencio.

- ¿Izzy?... – pregunté.

- ¿Sí?... – su voz sonaba contenida.

- Pensé que se había cortado la llamada… - le aclaré.

- No… sigo aquí… todavía… viva… - suspiró.

Y ahí estaba la risa fácil que se me escapaba con ella. Me preguntaba si Isabelle sería consciente de lo adorable que era.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – me preguntó.

Luego ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Izzy?... – volví a preguntar cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Esperaba que no se hubiese molestado por qué me reí.

Pero entonces comenzó a hablar sin pausa.

- Es que no quiero parecer una chica ligera contigo… aunque en realidad me siento muy ligera cuando estoy contigo… lo que quiero decir, es que quiero y me muero por estar contigo, pero no quiero que parezca que no sería así sólo contigo…

- Izzy… - hablé, esperando calmarla, pero ya sabía yo que cuando comenzaba así no callaba hasta que había dicho todo lo que había en su cabeza.

- … sé que empecé a salir con tu hermano, y sé que los hermanos deben contarse todo, más si son tan hermanos como son Tom y tú…

- ¡Izzy! – volví a intentar, está vez con más insistencia.

Cuando comprendí que no me escucharía, corté la llamada, quizás al no escucharme reaccionara.

Volví a marcar casi de inmediato.

- ¿Si? – respondió de inmediato, y por un momento me pareció que su voz se había quebrado.

- ¿Ya te has calmado? – le pregunté, esperando que entendiera porque había cortado.

- Casi… - suspiro.

Ese era el momento de proponérselo. Sentía el corazón agitado y la garganta cerrada por la ansiedad por su respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal si hablamos mañana por la noche?

- ¿Mañana? – me preguntó.

Esperaba que no respondiera que no.

- Sí… - afirmé.

Se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de responder. Yo cerré los ojos esperando que su voz me regalara un respuesta positiva.

- Bien… mañana por la noche entonces… - me pareció que sonreía cuando contestó, y eso me hizo sonreír a mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, compartiendo un momento que me pareció extrañamente mágico.

- Tengo que volver con… mis amigos… - dijo con suavidad.

- Claro… - acepté, muy a mi pesar. Creo que me habría quedado con ella al teléfono toda la noche.

- ¿Izzy?... – pregunté, ante la idea de que hubiese cortado la llamada.

- ¿Sí?... – contestó

Y otra vez un pequeño silencio, que rompí esperando que la caricia de mi voz, tocara su alma.

- Que tengas una buena noche…

Por un segundo me pareció oírla suspirar.

- Tú también… - susurró

Pero el que se quedó tocado del alma, fui yo. Sonreí, probablemente ella ni se enteraba de todo lo que remecía en mi interior.

- Nos vemos mañana sobre las ocho, ¿te parece?... – hablé.

- Sobre las ocho… - aceptó.

Respiré una vez más, mientras aún estábamos en el teléfono, y corté luego, porque si no lo hacía ahora, no podría hacerlo.

Dejé caer la cabeza atrás y la apoyé en el asiento. Me mordí el labio, degustando de alguna manera el delicioso sabor de sus besos, que tendría que esperar a la cena de mañana, para volver a probar.

.

A las ocho y veinte tres minutos de la tarde, estábamos Isabelle y yo, entrando a un prestigioso Hotel de Los Ángeles, que además de ser uno de los más lujosos, contaba con un servicio que personalmente me interesaba. Privacidad garantizada bajo contrato, así que había pedido una de las suites, de modo que las flores, la cena e incluso la posibilidad de una noche romántica, estaría tras esas puertas, con tranquilidad, aunque Gerard se quedaría cerca.

Pero creo que a pesar de lo mucho que me esmeré en preparar esta noche, y lo mucho que la deseaba también, tenía un nudo en el estómago, tan grande. Sólo esperaba que a Isabelle le gustara todo, el lugar, las flores que había pedido por catalogo, desde luego, y aquella pequeña sorpresa que la esperaría en la habitación, si finalmente quería quedarse.

- Por aquí.

Nos dijo el empleado que nos guiaba hasta la suite.

Isabelle y yo lo seguíamos, y ella se mantenía en silencio, tal como había sido durante todo el camino. Miré su mano más de una vez, antes de llegar a la habitación, y quise enlazar sus dedos, pero esta actitud tan distante que ella había mostrado desde que nos encontramos, me retenía. No quería coaccionarla, no quería que sintiera, de ningún modo, que estaba obligada conmigo a algo.

- Que tengan un buena velada – nos deseo el empleado, una vez que entramos, desde la puerta.

- Gracias – respondí.

E incluso en ese momento Isabelle no dijo nada.

Ya estaba comenzando a sentir, que esta no había sido una buena idea.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la miré directamente. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo su bolso con ambas manos, el vestido claro que hoy traía y unos tacones de vértigo, que no estaba seguro de si era apropiado que llevara, después de su lesión. Pero lo más notorio de todo, era ese maldito silencio que me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Le sonreí, pensando que quizás eso aligerara un poco la tensión. Al menos me respondió del mismo modo. De inmediato miré a mi izquierda, ahí estaba la mesa preparad para nuestra cena, con un hermoso ramo de flores descansando sobre una mesa auxiliar, y para mi salvación, una botella de champagne.

- ¿champagne? – le ofrecí, creo que más ansioso de lo que quería parecer.

- ¡Por favor! – respondió con tanto énfasis, que me pregunté si no sería mejor llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Respiré profundamente y me propuse esperar un poco más, si veía que no se relajaba, lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa y liberarla de cualquier compromiso que sintiera que había adquirido conmigo.

Comencé a abrir la botella, y no pude evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho en el teléfono la noche anterior sobre ella y Tom. Entonces no le presté demasiada atención, pero ¿y sí ella había estado con Tom en una situación similar?, ¿y si se sentía extraña compartiendo esto conmigo?

Me mordí el labio algo inquieto no era precisamente algo que me gustaría hacer, competir con la forma de ser de Tom en momentos como este. Tenía mi experiencia en el campo, pero no se acercaba, ni de lejos, a la que tenía mi hermano. En ese momento, y cuando estaba listo para descorchar la botella, noté su presencia junto a mí. Con los tacones que llevaba, estaba casi tan alta como yo.

- ¿Son para mí? – preguntó con la voz contenida y susurrante.

Y en ese momento el corcho se disparó, dejando escapar parte del burbujeante líquido sobre la alfombra. Sólo no esperaba que este fuera un presagió de lo que nos podía suceder.

- Sí… - le respondí, mientras servía las copas, intentando parecer resuelto - ¿te gustan?

Isabelle asintió, mientras recibía una copa que le extendí. Me miró un momento.

- Son hermosas – aún tenía la voz contenida.

Y cuando le dio su aprobación a las flores, creo que de un modo oculto, me felicité.

Acerqué mi copa a la suya, dejando que el delicado sonido de estas al chocar, nos diera el impulso que necesitábamos.

- Por nuestra primera cita… - dije, sonándome cursis, esas palabras, incluso a mí.

Pero entonces sus ojos azules me miraron, y en su boca se marco una suave sonrisa.

Comenzó a beber de su copa, como su fuese agua, y solo cuando estuvo vacía, volvió a mirarme. Suspiró y me extendió la copa, pidiéndome con aquel gesto que se la llenara. Así que lo hice. Su siguiente paso fue el de beber nuevamente, y cuando pensé que no se detendría hasta vaciar la copa otra vez. Paró.

- ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? – preguntó indicando a mi izquierda, parecía algo más animada.

Por la ubicación de la mesa y de la sala, concluí que esa sería la habitación desde la que nos traerían la cena.

- Algo parecido a la cocina – le conté, pasando a beber algo más de mi copa.

Notaba como el alcohol iba calmándome de forma ligera, aunque aún no acababa del todo con mi ansiedad.

- Ah… - expresó su comprensión.

Lo siguiente, fue su bolso sobre la mesa, para luego beber el resto de lo que contenía aún su copa, y apuntar con ella, ya vacía, hacia mi derecha.

- ¿Y en esa? – preguntó refiriéndose a la otra puerta, que por los algunos pétalos de rosa que había antes de la puerta, supe que era la habitación.

- … no lo sé… - titubeé, sintiéndome torpe por ello - … pero ahí está la terraza… - indiqué tras ella, captando su atención.

Se dio la vuelta y miró. Para ese momento la tarde estaba muriendo poco a poco en el horizonte. Aún se veía el sol, y eso le daba al fondo que rodeaba a Isabelle, el tono perfecto, para su piel, su cabello recogido, y su sonrisa.

- Quiero verlo… - dijo, volviendo a mirarme, con los ojos avivados por el champagne

Y a mí se me olvido mi torpeza y todo lo demás. Caminé hacía ella y ambos salimos a la terraza, que era más amplia de lo que me esperaba. El lugar estaba completamente aislado de todo y podíamos ver los tejados de otros edificios y casas, así como el mar a lo lejos.

Isabelle se acercó al balcón, y desde ahí admiró un momento el paisaje. Yo me acerqué a ella lentamente. Y me observó.

- Has escogido un hermoso lugar para una cita… - me confesó.

- Gracias… - fue lo único que pude decir.

Tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla, pero ahora mismo mantenía una copa en la mano y la otra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me sentía simplemente incapaz de dar el primer paso. Ella miró al suelo un momento, luego a mi copa, y cuando pensé que rompería la distancia que se había formado entre nosotros, lo que hizo fue tomar mi copa.

- Iré por más champagne – me anunció.

Y yo solté el aire cuando la vi entrar en la sala. Y un momento después volvía, con las dos copas llenas, pero un poco más indecisa.

- ¿Estás bien? – fue la inevitable pregunta que le hice, cuando llegó con pasos algo inseguros hasta mí y me extendió una copa.

- Sí… toma… - me entregó una copa.

- Gracias… - dije, acercándome el champagne a los labios, esperando que su calidez rasgara un poco de la rigidez que ahora mismo sentía que se apoderaba de mí.

- ¡No! – exclamó Isabelle entonces, y si lo que quería era relajarme con el licor, desde luego sólo estaba más tenso.

La miré, y me sonrió dulcemente.

- Esa es mi copa… - en ese momento la sonrisa se convirtió en algo más alegre y sonoro.

Era oficial. Isabelle se había mareado.

- ¿Cuánto has bebido? – le pregunté.

Ella miró a un lado, como si buscara enfocarse en algo para concentrarse, mientras contaba con los dedos.

- ¿Cuatro o cinco copas? – me preguntó ahora ella a mí.

No pude evitar reír ante su sonrisa alegre y sus ojos adormilados.

- Estas mareada… - le dije divertido.

Hizo un gesto con los dedos.

- Un poquito… - habló con diversión.

Yo continuaba riendo.

- Pediré la cena – le avisé – será mejor que comas algo.

- No… - se quejó como una niña, cuando caminé hacía la sala – no tengo hambre…

La miré, se bebió el resto que quedaba en su copa.

- … pero si sed… - terminó diciendo.

Y cuando caminó hacia mí, vi claramente como tropezaba. No sé qué santo, buda, o entidad espiritual la protegía, pero alcancé a sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo. Aunque la copa no se salvó. El sonido claro del cristal al estrellarse contra el piso la asustó. Me miró y en sus ojos había dejado de haber diversión. Y ahí en medio de mis brazos comenzó a sollozar.

- Soy un desastre… no puedo hacer nada bien… ni siquiera sé cómo es que estás aquí conmigo… eres tan hermoso… - las palabras salían lentas y atropelladas, pero completamente comprensibles.

- No pasa nada… - intenté calmarla.

- … haces cosas tan hermosas… y yo sólo arruino todo… soy como un pingüino torpe…

No pude evitar sonreír ante la comparación que ella hacía de sí misma.

- ¡No te rías!... – me exigió con voz mimada. Lo que acentúo más mi risa - ¡suéltame… me voy!...

Comenzó a removerse de mi abrazo. Yo intenté dejar de reír, pero me divertía demasiado.

- ¿Y a dónde va a ir un pingüino en Los Ángeles? – le pregunté.

Me miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comenzó a hipar, pero a pesar de ello me respondió con voz aniñada.

- A un refugio de pingüinos…

Me mordí el labio, intentando contener la risa. Ella había dejado de luchar.

Le acaricié el rostro, y me llevé la humedad de sus lágrimas sin sentido.

- Izzy… - susurré -… eres tan hermosa, pero no lo ves… - le dije.

Ella continuaba hipando, pero se mantenía en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

- Soy un pingüino – aseguró.

- Un hermoso pingüino… - le dije.

-… ¿y podrías?... – susurró indecisa -… ¿podrías?... ¿querer a un pingüino?...

En ese momento sentí mis propias lagrimas acumularse.

Le acaricié la boca, y le di un beso suave. Uno profundo como el sentimiento que estaba despertando en mí ahora mismo. Isabelle se mantenía en mi abrazo, ligera y mansa. Y le susurré sobre los labios.

- Podría amarlo…

"_Algo sucedió de pronto, debía asustarme al principio, pero yo caí en tus ojos…"_

Continuará…

**Ainsssss…. Más lindo… hoy quiero ser un pingüino, y que Bill me ame. A ver si en el siguiente capítulo, de una vez por todas dejan de darnos largas estos dos. Se suponía que su gran noche sería hoy, pero ya ven, entre que se ponen nerviosos, entre que Isabelle hace trastadas, y Bill no está seguro de lo que ella quiere, todavía ni cenan… jajajjaja…**

**Besos a todos los que leen, se les agradece un montón el cariño, y espero poder leer sus mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

La habitación estaba en penumbra. La única luz que iluminaba el interior, era la proveniente de una enorme luna que se asomaba resplandeciente por la puerta del balcón, resplandeciendo con su baño plateado la piel de Isabelle, que ahora permanecía dormida sobre la cama, tan tranquila y hermosa, que lo único que me quedaba por hacer, era admirarla.

Cuando el champagne que había bebido, la había mareado lo suficiente como para tropezar y sentirse como un pingüino, la había ayudado a llegar a la sala y me fui a pedir la cena. Para cuando la quise mirar, se había dormido en el sofá. Así que la traje hasta la cama, que sería un lugar más cómodo.

De eso, hacía cerca de dos horas.

La vi removerse sobre la cama, girándose hasta quedar de espalda. Aún mantenía el cabello recogido, y podía notar el movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar, por la respiración. Me parecía tan hermosa, que no quería hacer ni un solo sonido para que no se despertara, pero era evidente que ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

Levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza y ahí lo dejó descansar. Luego emitió un sonido, desperezándose, para finalmente comenzar a abrir los ojos. Se mantuvo así un par de segundos, antes de sentarse en la cama con prisa. Me miró, y se miró.

- Aún estoy vestida – dijo.

Y yo contuve las ganas de reír.

- Sí… ¿desilusionada? – le pregunté.

- Ehh… - hizo un sonido, pero no dijo sí o no.

Yo continuaba descansando la cabeza en la mano, y el codo apoyado sobre la cama. Mirándola.

Ella se tocó el cabello, notando que el recogido, estaba algo menos en su sitio. Y luego observó, gracias a la hermosa luz de luna que había, la cama.

- Son pétalos de rosa… - susurró tomando uno entre sus manos, notando como se habían pegado a sus piernas y sus brazos.

- Sí… - respondí con tranquilidad. Disfrutando de observar sus reacciones.

- Una cama con pétalos de rosa… - siguió hablando y observando el pétalo entre sus dedos.

Me quedé en silencio.

En ese momento me miró y como si hubiese comprendido algo, se giró y casi se arrojó contra mí para besarme. La mano que había estado sosteniendo mi cabeza, terminó por abrazarla, mientras la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Había algo acuciante en el beso que me estaba dando, una especie de prisa incontenible, como su necesitara recuperar el tiempo que había estado durmiendo. Y a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba besarla, me sentía prisionero y extrañamente incómodo. Pero entonces sucedió algo aún más incomodo. Su mano estaba alojada justo en mi entrepierna.

- Tranquila – alcé la voz cuando pude deshacer el beso.

Ella me miró y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

- Es que no puedo hacer nada bien… - se quejó.

- Izzy… - quise decir algo, pero ella se puso de pie y se fue hacia el baño. Y yo tras ella.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Toqué dos veces e insistí llamándola.

- Izzy… abre… - le pedí.

La escuchaba hablando sola, aunque no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

- Izzy… abre la puerta…- pedí.

- No puedo… - respondió

La escuché hablar con la voz tomada por el llanto, lo que me hizo sentir muy mal. Quizás debí ser un poco más cuidadoso y no asustarla así. Cerré los ojos y negué con un gesto, definitivamente no sabía hacer las cosas.

- Sí que puedes… abre la puerta… - volví a pedir, tenía que solucionar esto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un momento de espera, en el que me mantuve pegado al umbral de la puerta. Hasta que esta se abrió, la empujé despacio y me encontré a Isabelle sentada en una silla que había en la habitación, con las manos llenas de papeles, secándose los ojos y la nariz.

- No te pongas así… - le dije, tomando los papeles para tirarlos.

Ella sollozó un poco más en respuesta.

Me acuclillé frente a ella y busqué que me mirara, pero no lo lograba, sin embargo podía ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Tomé otro pañuelo de papel y comencé a secarlas.

- Vamos, no es para tanto… - continué hablando.

- ¡Claro que sí!... – me respondió dejando paso a un nuevo sollozo antes de continuar – has preparado una velada hermosa… primero, me puse a beber champagne, como si fuera agua… luego me duermo… y ahora… - me miró fugazmente - … ahora eso… - volvió a sollozar - …con mis torpezas y mis nervios lo he arruinado todo…

Le acaricié el rostro, me dolía verla llorar, más que si fuesen mis propias lagrimas.

- No has arruinado nada – le respondí.

- ¿Cómo que no?... hasta los pétalos de las rosas los he aplastado – continuó con voz aniñada, mientras se quitaba un pétalo pegado en la pantorrilla.

Me mordí el labio para no reír. Esa era una faculta de Isabelle. Me hacía feliz.

Respiré profundamente.

- Yo también he estado muy nervioso… - acepté.

Ella me miró y se quedó fijamente en mis ojos.

- ¿Si?... – preguntó, como si no creyera que eso podía sucederme a mí.

- Sí… - respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, esta vez mirándonos fijamente. Y la calidez que sentí junto a ella en su habitación, y que tanta falta nos estaba haciendo ahora mismo, me baño, sin dejar un resquicio de mí, en el que no estuviera ella.

- ¿Todavía nos queda tiempo?... – me preguntó susurrando.

A mí se me había agitado la respiración, y aún no comenzaba ni a besarla.

- Todavía…

Se mordió el labio y se aventuró hacía mi boca. La recibí cerrando los ojos de inmediato, deseando probar de nuevo el calor que Isabelle me hacía sentir. Y me lo regaló en cuotas graduadas, regulares y poderosas.

Yo seguía acuclillado frente a ella, pero eso no impidió que nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a buscar la cercanía. Y aunque ahora los tirantes de su vestido, eran algo más gruesos y menos ligeros, los removí lo suficiente como para besar su hombro. Comprendiendo en ese momento, que no eran las flores, la cena o los pétalos de rosa los que estaban convirtiendo este instante en algo especial, era ella, y lo que despertaba en mí.

Me puse en pie esperando a que ella me siguiera, le extendí la mano, y aunque continuaba igual de nervioso, no quería que lo notara, Isabelle necesitaba más que yo la tranquilidad. Su mano se unió a la mía y ambos caminamos, saliendo del baño.

La cama, con los pétalos de rosa revueltos y aplastados, nos estaba esperando. Cerré los ojos e intenté conservar la calma, para poder volver a mirarla.

- Ven… sentémonos… - le ofrecí, acomodándome a un lado de la cama, encendiendo la luz de una lámpara que nos alumbraba desde cierta distancia.

Isabelle tomó un pétalo de rosa y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera estar aquí conmigo, ¿y si su fascinación por mí había sido momentánea?

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – pregunté, esperando a que me dijera que no. No tanto por el sexo, aunque lo deseara, sino, por la necesidad que tenía de que me quisiera con ella.

Me miró.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – me preguntó entonces ella.

El aroma a rosas que había desprendido el pétalo al ser manipulado, estaba inundando el aire, consiguiendo una reacción estimulante que no esperaba.

- No quiero… deseo que te quedes… - le confesé.

Isabelle soltó el pétalo, y se llevó ambas manos al cabello liberándolo. Pude ver las ondas caer sobre sus hombros y brazos, cubriendo la piel.

- Entonces no me iré… - susurró.

Removiéndose sobre la cama hasta llegar a mí.

Los miedos, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, se quedaron un poco más, hasta un momento en el que se evaporaron, quizás con el calor que fue encendiendo mi sangre y la suya. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar, con más pericia de la que había imaginado, deshaciendo el entramado de los cordones que sostenían mi pantalón a la cintura. Por mi parte, abrí su vestido hasta que pude confirmar el color rosáceo de sus pezones.

Y ahí me detuve.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – me preguntó con la voz ida por la pasión.

- Quiero mirarte… - hablé igualmente apasionado.

Desde luego que había visto pechos en mi vida, hay pocas cosas que un artista no llegue a ver, por muy joven que sea, pero supe en ese momento, que estaba ante uno de esos instantes que no olvidaría jamás en mi vida, cuando algo, deja de ser algo, para convertirse en parte de alguien, y con ello, en amado.

Dejé que mi boca bajara hasta la cima de uno de sus senos, ayudándome con la mano para condensar su volumen en mis labios. La escuché gemir y moverse de modo que su cuerpo se brindaba a mí, y yo saboreaba la piel delicada de aquella zona, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. De alguna manera sentía que la estaba haciendo mía, más allá del deseo.

El aroma de las rosas nos fue impregnando, mientras nos enredábamos entre las sabanas, los almohadones y la ropa que nos íbamos quitando. El éxtasis estaba adquiriendo un nuevo matiz con Isabelle entre mis brazos. Creando ante mis ojos y mis sentidos, una composición hermosa y sutil.

"_Muriendo mil veces en tus manos, como muere el sol, a la luz de su luna"_

Mi cadera se hundió, en el espacio que crearon para mí sus piernas, haciéndola soltar un gemido de placer que me tocó el alma. En tanto que yo la sostenía en un abrazo férreo, hecho para no escapar, concediéndole a la pasión el signo de entrega que siempre había imaginado. Podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, y el dolor intenso que me provocaban, había algo en aquello, que me hacía sentir sumido en un sueño, pero anclado a la realidad.

"_Vivo mi realidad en medio de tus sueños"_

Así debe ser el amor, agudo e inmortal.

Me movía arriba y abajo, acompasado por los sonidos que Isabelle liberaba. Sus peticiones aumentando el ritmo, sus suplicas profundizándolo, sus palabras rotas por el placer empujando el mío. Y la deseo tanto, que no me importaría morir de pasión con su nombre en mis labios.

- … Izzy…

Salen de mis las palabras, salen los gemidos violentos, los movimientos, la intensa convulsión que libera de mí el germen, que originará el color del amor. Ese color intenso, que no tiene definición, porque es un arcoíris completo, cuando se está amando.

Y noto su presión, abrazarse contra mi carne ardiendo en su interior, acentuando aún más la inconsciencia, el absoluto estado de sumisión en el que me encuentro.

"_Prisionero de esta humanidad, que sólo me permite tocar el cielo por segundos"_

Todo huele a rosas. La almohada, la piel de su hombro sobre el que descanso. El toque de sus besos sobre mi brazo que aún la cubre.

- Esto ha sido… - habló, y creo que contuve el aliento esperando a que terminara su frase - … ha sido… como morir… convertirse en un ser celestial… y regresar… para ser prisionero del deseo de volver a vivirlo…

La apreté en el abrazo, sin poder hablar. Deseaba tanto que se sintiera plena junto a mí. Le besé la sien, que era lo más cercano que ahora mismo tenía, esperando que comprendiera que las palabras, estaban ahora ahogadas por las lagrimas de emoción que ella me había arrancado.

Entonces ella se tropezó con sus ideas nuevamente.

- ¿Podemos volver a hacerlo?... digo, no ahora mismo… bueno… esta noche quizás… quiero decir… cuando tú puedas…

Era curiosa la sensación de reír y llorar a la vez, sobre todo, cuando ambas emociones provenían de la alegría.

Le puse los dedos en los labios, y ella pudo detenerse.

- Lo haremos todas las veces que quieras… - le dije – cuando yo pueda, claro… - volví a reír.

Noté que quería decir algo, pero presioné un poco más mis dedos contra sus labios.

- No… no has arruinado nada… sólo lo has hecho más hermoso… - me antepuse a sus palabras, a ese juicio tan drástico que hacía Isabelle sobre sí misma.

Ella tomó mi mano entre la suya y se removió para besarme. A su manera, y sin palabras, me estaba agradeciendo. Su piel caliente comenzó a presionar contra la mía, de aquella forma reconocible por los sentidos, esa que nos indica que el cuerpo vuelve a estar listo, para unificar a dos seres en una sola alma.

No sé a qué hora finalmente nos dormimos, pero sí sé, que Izzy se sintió como un ser celestial, tres veces más. Y luego se durmió en medio de mi abrazo. Oliendo a rosas.

Continuará…

**Tenía que terminarlo aquí, es que así está muy lindo… ainssss… me quedé toda suspirosa y llena de amor… Bill ¡!... inspiras mi vida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que ojalá cada una de ustedes encuentre el amor que las haga sentir como un ser celestial. **

**Les dejo un besito, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahhh… y les recuerdo, que "tu review es mi sueldo"… jajajjaa… XP**

**Siempre en amor. Hoy más que nunca.**

_**Anyara**_


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Comencé a despertar poco a poco, me sentía cómoda, descansada y satisfecha. Había tenido el más excitante sueño erótico de mi vida. Aún me parecía percibir la suavidad de las sábanas de seda envolviendo mi piel.

Un momento. ¡Yo no tengo sábanas de seda!

Abrí los ojos y levanté la sábana, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, estaba desnuda. Miré a mi lado de inmediato, y lo vi a él, aún estaba dormido. Y como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarme, el sobresalto se esfumó. Me quedé hipnotizada cuando vi el modo en que su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, y la expresión de su rostro, tranquilo. Se me erizó la piel al recordar el contraste que esta escena tenía, con las que habían quedado guardadas en mi memoria.

Observé su cuello esbelto, adornado por aquellos pequeños lunares, que formaban un camino en la dirección que quisieras tomar. Me mordí el labio, antes la idea de trazar un camino con mis labios, el deseo se estaba despertando en mí lentamente, sentí como se me hacía agua la boca ante la idea, pero como no quería despertarlo comencé a recorrer con los dedos, desde su cuello, el camino que los lunares me marcaban, bajando para descubrir, si había algún otro lunar secreto, que amara recordar.

Su respiración era tranquila, mientras pasaba de su cuello a su pecho. Lo escuché hacer un suave sonido y levanté la mano mirándolo fijamente, continuaba dormido. Así que yo proseguí, llegando a su estómago en tres pasos, removiendo en ese punto la sábana, con los ojos clavados en aquella zona. Deslicé los dedos con lentitud hacía abajo, y pude ver el piercing de su ombligo. Casi me había quedado sin aliento durante la noche, cuando lo descubrí.

Era tan malditamente sensual.

Rodeé aquel pequeño trozó de metal, antes de continuar con mi recorrido. Contuve el aliento cuando me encontré con el suave vello castaño que comenzaba a poblar su vientre. Y estaba tan sumergida en mi recorrido, que se me estaba olvidando respirar, sin darme cuenta siquiera, que la respiración de Bill se había acelerado. Lo noté sólo, cuando la sábana se levantó de forma ligera, con un movimiento involuntario del centro de su excitación.

Lo miré de inmediato, sintiéndome descubierta, pero él no dijo nada, permaneció muy quieto, como esperando a que yo continuara. Mantenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos adormilados, perecía un adonis, hermoso y palpitante de vida.

Me removí para que mis labios reemplazaran a mis dedos en el descubrimiento de aquellos secretos que anhelaba. La sabana aún cubría los detalles más íntimos, pero la fui arrastrando con los dientes, enfocando mi sentido de la audición, únicamente a los sonidos que podía emitir Bill. Creo que no fui consciente, hasta ese momento, de lo mucho que me excitaba oír su placer.

Lo escuché respirar profundamente cuando mis dientes tomaron la seda de la sábana, descubriendo de ese modo un poco más de aquel vello que dejé que mi lengua recorriera en pequeños tramos. Lo escuché soltar ese mismo aire cuando mis labios acariciaron su sexo por encima de las sábanas. Y creo que lo oí gemir, expulsando el resto del aire, cuando fueron mis dientes los que apretaron la carne ardiente y rígida que se escondía bajo la tela.

Descubrir esa exuberante parte de su anatomía, me ponía ansiosa incluso a mí. Creo que nunca le había dedicado tanto mimo al sexo de un hombre, pero Bill me inspiraba una cierta ternura apasionada que no sabía explicar, porque claramente me moría por acomodarme sobre él y no parar hasta quedar saciada, pero por otro lado estaba esta necesidad de hacerlo sentir único y especial. Cualquiera puede tener sexo, pero no todo el mundo puede amarte.

Amor.

Una palabra que se estaba repitiendo demasiado en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos cuando dejé que mi lengua recorriera la longitud de su sexo. Sentí las venas palpitar por el golpe de la sangre, que sólo lo fortaleció más, y su voz ahogada clamado a un Dios, que no sabía si estaba para oír estas cosas. Cuando abrí los ojos miré el extremo tenso, y junto al orificio del que debía brotar la vida, un coqueto lunar que no hizo más que confirmar, que estaba en un lugar que amaría recordar. Lo lamí, y luego lo besé, para ese momento Bill ya estaba clavando sus uñas en mi hombro e intentando tirar de mí.

La sensación de poder me invadió en ese momento, era demasiado excitante, fue más fuerte que cualquier otra, así que me acerqué hasta aquella suave, redondeada y erecta forma, para llenarme con ella la boca. Y ahí estaba también, la reacción que esperaba, a Bill se le tensó el cuerpo entero, de su boca salió una exclamación tan violenta, que bien podría tratarse de una amenaza, pero yo sabía que era su excitación la que hablaba. La mano que había estado clavándome las uñas, se movió hasta mi cabeza, alcanzando únicamente a tocarme, la retiró de inmediato, como si contuviera sus impulsos, pero yo no tenía pensado permitírselo, quería que se volviera loco, que suplicara y se estremeciera en medio de las sabanas de seda.

Como dije antes, la sensación de poder era demasiado excitante.

Así que comencé a atacar, llenándome la boca con su sexo una y otra vez, mezclando la intensidad y la frecuencia, de forma que no había una sincronización exacta, sólo descontrol. Podía notar como la saliva se iba acumulando en mi boca y desbordándola, pero no tenía pensado detenerme. Notaba como la respiración de Bill pasaba de agitada a convulsionada, igual que la mía. Y sus dedos volvieron a hundirse en mi cabello, oprimiéndose contra mi cráneo, marcándome el ritmo que necesitaba para su éxtasis.

Estuve a punto de ahogarme varias veces, notando la presión de su sexo contra mi garganta, pero no iba a detenerme hasta que lo escuchara clamar en medio de su liberación.

Creo que esto estaba tomando un ligero matiz de masoquismo, pero ¿qué era del sexo sin, al menos unas gotas de, esa sensación?

- … Izzy… Izzy… … Izzy…

Mi nombre adoptaba un tono tan intenso cuando salía de su boca. Yo notaba como el estómago se me comenzaba a resentir de tanto jugar con mis líquidos gástricos, pero sabía que el botín valdría la pena. Lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

- ¡Oh… mi… … Dios!...

Fue la oración que salió de su boca, con la espalda arqueada, la cabeza echada hacía atrás y los dedos hundidos en mi cráneo sosteniendo firme mi cabeza, cuando su semilla me inundó la garganta. Mis uñas rasgaban con fuerza su vientre, como lo hace un gato cuando amasa un almohadón. Había una especie de orgasmo mental en verlo disfrutar de ese modo y en succionar de él, el elixir de la vida.

Notaba como su sexo palpitaba contra mi lengua y mi paladar, y yo me esforzaba por no dejar de respirar por la nariz. Su mano fue aligerando el agarre poco a poco, aunque sus dedos algo torpes aún por la falta de reflejos, me acariciaban. Yo fui liberando el bocado que con tanto ímpetu me había servido, llevándome conmigo hasta el último resquicio de su pasión liberada. Tragué lo que me quedó en la boca, notando como se me quedaba pastosa. Y en ese momento, por extraño que suene, recuperé de golpe toda la vergüenza, me sentí de pronto como una golfa, capaz de secar al semental más perfecto y creo que se me tiñeron las mejillas, y le di la espalda, cuando escuché mi nombre nuevamente en su boca.

- Izzy…

La voz aún le sonaba oscurecida. Su mano iba bajando por

- ¿Si?...

Hablé, creo que en un esfuerzo por hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, pero Bill no me lo ponía fácil, ya que iba dejando caer sus dedos con lentitud por mi espalda, hasta que llegó a la parte más baja, y ahí un estremecimiento me delató.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – me preguntó, y pude notar el desconcierto en su voz.

Lo miré fugazmente e intenté sonreír, esperaba no estar demasiado despeinada ¿Era posible que ahora estuviese pensando en cómo estaría mi cabello?

- Nada… - negué elocuentemente, y tiré de la sabana para ponerme en pie y tener con qué cubrirme.

Ya había tenido suficiente con aquel ataque de desfachatez que me había dado, no tenía pensado ir paseándome por ahí como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Pero en ese momento Bill tiró de la sabana, y era, o pasearme desnuda, o saber lo que quería. Así que lo miré.

- ¿Te vas a ir?... – preguntó.

Podía notar al aflicción en sus ojos, él no podía comprender que ahora, después de semejante soltura en la cama, me quisiera ir. Y me sentí culpable.

Me dejé caer en la cama, sin mirarlo, como si fuese un saco de patatas.

- Me da vergüenza… - acepté encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Qué te da vergüenza?

¿Es que no estaba lo bastante claro?

Me giré de medio lado.

- Eso que acabo de hacer con tu… - indiqué su entrepierna - con mi… - indiqué mi boca.

- Ohh… - fue su única expresión.

No me lo hacía más fácil, desde luego.

Ambos nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

Mi primera experiencia había sido con quince años, y ni Anthony ni yo sabíamos bien que hacer, así que todo había sido, más o menos, vestidos y no me dediqué a mirar tan específicamente su cuerpo. Aunque era un chico guapísimo, o al menos a mí me lo parecía entonces. Esperé bastante luego de ese fiasco, antes de acostarme con otro chico y aunque, desde luego, que los sentimientos eran importantes, cuando sólo tenía ganas, no me limitaba si no amaba a mi compañero de noche.

Ahora que repaso esos pensamientos, parece un modo incluso frívolo de ver la vida, pero a veces las cosas salen así, pero no me había importado tanto lo que pensara un hombre de mí, como ahora.

- ¿Te molestó hacerlo? – me preguntó.

Yo continuaba sin mirarlo.

- ¡No! - respondí, añadiendo el entusiasmo a mi vergüenza.

Lo escuché reír.

- ¡No te rías! – le reclamé, tomando un almohadón y tirándolo cerca de él, aunque aún no me daba la vuelta.

- Es que eres graciosa… - respondió con toda soltura.

- A mira que bien – me enfadé y quise ponerme de pie.

Pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, Bill había sujetado mis caderas y volvía a estar sentada de espaldas a él, pero en esta ocasión sentí el peso de su cuerpo tras de mí, y sus labios susurrando en mi oído.

- Sé de una forma en la que equilibraremos esta balanza…

A mí se me erizó la piel por completo.

.

Una hora más tarde, y luego de que Bill me ayudara a perder la vergüenza. Yo estaba vestida y de rodillas mirando bajo la cama, la única prenda que me faltaba a mi atuendo. Mis bragas.

- Pero ¿cómo se iban a perder? – le dije a Bill, que asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cama.

- No lo sé… - seguía riéndose, y no había dejado de hacerlo desde que comencé a buscar mi ropa.

¿Cómo era posible que lo suyo estuviese todo y a mí me faltaran las bragas?

- ¡Deja de reírte!... – le dije exaltada, poniéndome de pie, y sintiéndome prácticamente desnuda, por no llevar aquella prenda.

- Te prometo que lo intento… - me dijo, aún riendo.

Entonces lo miré furiosa, pero esa furia fue suavizándose con tanta velocidad sólo con ver su expresión alegre, que me sentía más desnuda que si no llevara ropa. Bill estaba desnudando mi corazón con una velocidad atemorizante.

Dejé de mirarlo de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué a ti no te falta nada? – volvía a preguntar, por decir algo, mientras revolvía por tercera vez la ropa de cama.

- ¿Por que soy más ordenado?...

- Si claro, y yo soy cenicienta…

- A pues mira, ella perdió una zapatilla de cristal.

Lo miré en el momento exacto en el que imaginé mis bragas de cristal. Y creo que él también visualizó la misma imagen, porque ambos reímos a la vez.

Cuando pude controlar la risa, dejé caer los brazos a los lados, aún sosteniendo las sabanas de seda.

- Mi madre me va a matar – dije.

- ¿Y para qué se lo vas a decir?- concluyó Bill.

Lo miré.

- No hablo de las bragas… - le aclaré.

No había tenido momento de contarle a Bill, sobre la petición de mi madre de pintarlo, y tampoco sabía si era buena idea decirle. Lo estaba conociendo poco a poco, y de alguna manera sentía que no era la clase de personas que se deja retratar. Había algo en su alma, que a pesar de las miles de fotos que había de él, le daba importancia a los detalles. Detalles como una cena romántica, o pétalos de rosa sobre la cama.

Casi se me escapa un suspiro en ese punto de mi reflexión.

- ¿De qué hablas entonces?... – me preguntó.

Aún estaba atento a mis palabras.

Abrí la boca, pero finalmente no dije nada del retrato, ya habría tiempo, cuando nos conociéramos un poco más.

- … de la hora… hablo de la hora…

Solté las sabanas y me fui hasta un espejo para arreglar un poco mi apariencia. Cuando vi mi reflejo, casi me echo a llorar.

- ¡Bill!... – exclamé casi al borde de la histeria.

- ¡¿Qué? – se exaltó él y creo que casi corrió a mi lado.

- ¡Mira mi cuello!...

Tenía desde el oído, hasta el pecho, la marca irritada de los besos de Bill. No podía negar que su barba me encantaba a la hora de besarme, el cosquilleo que me producía, dependiendo de qué zona me besaba, me llevaba casi a la inconsciencia, pero ahí estaba ahora la marca de aquel disfrute. Y ahora, cualquiera que me viese lo sabría.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó.

Y me mordí el labio, lo miré por el espejo y comprobé la culpa en sus ojos.

En ese momento dejó de importarme la piel irritada de mi cuello, que mi madre continuara insistiendo con lo del retrato, o las bragas que había perdido. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí con toda la alegría que pude.

- Compraré alguna crema – le hablé decidida.

- Debería quitarme la barba – concluyó él.

Y en ese momento casi entré en pánico.

- No…

Y no sé en qué tono lo habré hecho, porque lo vi sonreír.

- ¿Te gusta que la lleve? – me preguntó, descansando sus manos en mi cintura y pegándome a él.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho, revolviendo el piercing de su pezón por encima de la camisa.

- Me gusta como se siente… - me encogí de hombros, mientras enfocaba los ojos en el relicario que llevaba al pecho.

- Mmm… ya lo noté… - continuó, y entonces lo miré.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio de forma lasciva, como si su mente estuviera repasando las imágenes de lo que habíamos compartido hasta hacía unos minutos. No pude evitar sentir las mejillas encendérseme ante esa idea, pero tal como él había previsto, estaba perdiendo la vergüenza.

Sus manos bajaron de mi cintura a mis caderas, acariciando lentamente arriba y abajo, comprobando que sólo llevaba la tela del vestido.

- Tiene cierto toque, el que hayas perdido las bragas… - me susurró.

Yo podía notar como su voz se iba ensombreciendo por la pasión. Y se me contrajo estómago y la respiración.

- ¿No creerás que lo he hecho a propósito?... – pregunté, continuando con aquel juego sensual que habíamos comenzado.

Hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza hacía el hombro, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Quien sabe…

Sentí su boca abriendo la mía, mientras que sus manos recogían la tela de mi vestido hasta descubrir mis caderas. El frio espejo dio contra mi espalda, y supe que todo volvería a comenzar.

Continuará…

**Este ha sido un capítulo, a pesar de simple, complicado. De alguna manera se define muchísimo de la personalidad de un personaje en situaciones como esta, así que al menos espero que les haya gustado. Yo desde luego, desde hoy pierdo las **

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer. Espero que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

- Y cuando pensabas contarme que tenías novia? – preguntó Tom, desde el otro lado de la sala, dejando escapar un claro tono de burla.

Isabelle y yo habíamos estado juntos hasta poco más de una hora. Dejamos el hotel y ella no había encontrado sus bragas, aunque si lo había hecho yo, y cuando lo hice, me las eché al bolsillo de la chaqueta, ya que Isabelle había salido casi corriendo fuera de la habitación, por la prisa que tenía.

Y ahora sus bragas ondeaban en el aire, como si fuesen una especie de bandera que le decía a Tom, que no había pasado la noche fuera de casa, para trabajar en el estudio. Aún no me sentía preparado para decirle a mi hermano, que estaba saliendo con Isabelle, al menos no todavía.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que tengo novia? - reclamé, intentando quitarle la prenda de color malva, que se agitaba en su mano.

Pero Tom volvió a escaparse, esta vez a otro rincón.

- Yaaa… ¿y me dirás que estás son tuyas?

- No… pero…

¿Pero qué?, no había argumento.

Tom miró las bragas concienzudamente, no podía creer el descuido que había tenido. Cuando llegué a casa me quité la chaqueta y la dejé sobre el sofá, para ir por la coca cola que tanto necesitaba.

- Has vuelto… - había dicho Tom, apareciendo por el pasillo.

- Sí… vengo muerto… - y no era mentira.

Me sonreí ante mi propia afirmación, y agradecí que Tom no me hubiese visto, porque me costaba dejar de sonreír cuando pensaba en Isabelle.

- ¿Tienes cigarrillos?... – habló desde la sala, yo ya me encontraba en la cocina.

- ¡Sí, en mi chaqueta!

Y ahí había metido la pata. Para cuando me di cuenta, casi escupí la coca cola que me había echado a la boca. Me asomé al pasillo y vi a Tom, tenía los cigarrillos en la mano… y las bragas.

Mierda.

- Me imaginaba que no eran tuyas… el color no te va - habló con ironía, cuando dejó de mirar la prenda.

- Vamos Tom… entrégamelas… - le pedí, más resignado que molesto.

¿Cómo podía seguir callándome que salía con Isabelle?

- No. Hasta que me digas quién es la dueña – acotó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Lo miré pensativo. No, aún no estaba preparado para decirle, que de alguna manera le había levantado a la novia, después de todo, ese primer beso que le había robado a Isabelle, lo había obtenido cuando aún parecían estar juntos.

- Pues mira… quédatelas entonces… - me di la vuelta y me largué de ahí.

Tom debió quedarse perplejo un momento. Pensaría que si plan era infalible, pero se equivocaba, aunque a mí me amargara la idea de que las bragas de Isabelle, estuvieran en sus manos. Y no me quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer con ellas, si supiera que eran de Isabelle.

Cuando reaccionó habló a mi espalda.

- ¡Eh!

Yo no respondí.

- ¡Eh!...

Ahora me seguía. Y no estaba seguro de donde podía encerrarme para evitarlo. Tom era un pesado cuando quería algo.

- Olvídame… - le dije, continuando el camino a mi habitación.

Y en ese momento escuche la melodía de mi teléfono, que para mi desgracia estaba dentro de mi chaqueta. Me di la vuelta y miré a Tom, que hizo lo mismo fijamente, debió adivinar que su respuesta estaba en esa llamada, ya que sonrió con malicia y se adelantó a mí. Corrí, pero la poca distancia que me sacaba Tom fue suficiente, para que se hiciera con el botón, sacó mi teléfono del bolsillo, dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo, la que tuve que saltar, y lo respondió.

-¿Sí?... – dijo

Y a mí me iba a dar algo.

- Hola preciosa… - ¿estaba hablando con Isabelle? - Sí, sí está…

- Dame el teléfono… - susurré, intentando alcanzarlo.

Tom me esquivó atento a la persona que estaba en la línea.

- No… ahora no puede ponerse… - siguió.

Yo continué susurrando.

- Tom…

Quería matarlo, lo agarré por la ropa y tiré de él, que se defendió intentando escapar.

- Si quieres dejarle algún mensaje… se lo daré… - insistió Tom.

- ¡Tom!...- susurré el grito, tirando de él con más fuerza, logrando arrebatarle el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?… ¿Hola? - pregunté huyendo, sin dejar de mirar a Tom que reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Bill?... – escuché la voz al otro lado y comprendí que Tom había jugado conmigo.

- Hola Nat… - suspiré.

Maldito fuera.

Avancé hasta él, que continuaba riendo, y de un zarpazo le arranqué las bragas de la mano. Tom no podía parar.

.

Rato más tarde, yo jugaba con el teléfono en mi mano, esperando a que Isabelle llamara. O quizás debía hacerlo yo, aún no estaba seguro de cuál era el patrón a seguir en una situación así. Nos habíamos acostado, y habíamos compartido momentos importantes, al menos para mí, pero ahora ¿teníamos una relación?

Tom me había preguntado por mi novia, claramente creía que si yo intimaba con alguien era porque me tomaba la relación con ese tipo de seriedad. Y no se equivocaba, pero creo que ya había pasado el tiempo en el que le proponías noviazgo a una chica antes de cualquier avance. Al parecer ahora, lo primero era avanzar, hasta que esa chica se convertía en tu novia, pero… ¿dónde estaba la línea que indicaba eso?

Quizás debería llamarla. Aunque si ella no lo hacía, era porque no se sentía tan cercana a mí como para eso. Además, había parecido tan resuelta en la cama, probablemente tenía más experiencia que yo en esta clase de situaciones.

En ese momento mi hermano entró, arrancándome de cuajo de mis reflexiones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exigí algo molesto.

- ¿Aún estás enfadado? – quiso saber.

Pero yo sabía que ya se me había olvidado su travesura con el teléfono, o al menos lo había apartado a esa calidad, de travesura. Mi verdadero malestar, era no saber nada de Isabelle en las últimas tres horas.

- No… - seguí tirado sobre la cama, pero mantuve el teléfono a resguardo de mi hermano.

- Toma.

Me entregó una lata de coca cola, que era su manera de hacer las paces. La recibí y comencé a beber. Tom se mantenía en silencio, caminando hacía la ventana, sabía que sólo estaba dando un rodeo, para continuar haciendo la única pregunta que le importaba.

No había reparado que desde mi ventana se veía el árbol que Isabelle había desganchado.

- ¿Finalmente me lo dirás? – preguntó bebiendo un trago de su lata, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Yo apreté el teléfono en mi mano. Quería contarle a Tom, era mi amigo, mi hermano, mi gemelo. Era como yo mismo, no había nadie a quien pudiera sentir tan cercano como a él, pero no quería precipitarme.

- Hay una chica… - hablé despacio.

- ¡Hombre, hasta que lo sueltas!...

La voz de mi hermano contrastó con la mía, tanto en entusiasmo, como en intensidad.

Caminó hacia mí, y se sentó en la cama a espera de detalles que no tenía pensado darle.

- Sólo eso – le dije, poniéndome de pie.

- Oh Bill… vamos… no seas aguafiestas… - se quejó dramáticamente.

- No tengo nada más que decir – me encogí de hombros.

Miré por la ventana el árbol desde el que había caído Isabelle y recordé su rostro sonriente al bajar del coche horas atrás. No podía estar tan equivocado, ella también se había sentido parte de mí.

- ¡¿Qué no? – Exclamó al borde de los nervios poniéndose en pie - ¡tenías unas bragas en tu bolsillo!

Touché.

Definitivamente, Tom no me dejaría escapar.

- No quiero hablar de ello – dije simplemente, pensando que quizás si me hacía el herido, Tom me dejaría en paz.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿problemas con Billito?...

Claramente me equivoqué.

- ¡No!

- Que lo entendería ¿eh?... tanto tiempo jugando al solitario trae sus consecuencias.

Y ahí iba el señor psicólogo sexual, al ataque.

- ¡Que no Tom! – insistí.

Pero cuando mi hermano pasaba de hacerme un interrogatorio, a ponerse comprensivo, era difícil definir qué era peor.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesado, de tantas formas distintas?

Quise saber, cambiando de lugar en la habitación, y preguntándome dónde podía esconderme para que Tom se olvidara de mí.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti… - respondió - … no quiero que vayas por ahí dejando mal el nombre de los Kaulitz...

Para ese momento yo salía de la habitación casi corriendo.

- ¡… que tengo una reputación que cuidar!

Lo escuché finalmente. Tomé las llaves del coche y me fui de ahí. No tenía más paciencia, ni con Tom, ni con Isabelle.

.

Una hora después de eso, me encontraba estacionado muy cerca del portal de Izzy, medio oculto por algunos arbustos. Continuaba apretando el teléfono en mi mano, sin conseguir el impulso necesario para llamarla. Miré hacía las ventanas del que debía ser su departamento. Me sentía como un vulgar acosador. Cerré los ojos, no podía estar haciendo esto, estaba llegando a un punto obsesivo que no podía ser sano. Si Isabelle hubiese querido llamarme, ya lo habría hecho ¿o no?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Miré la pantalla, pero el sobresalto y la expectativa que me habían embargado, durante el segundo en el que llegué a pensar que era Isabelle, se esfumaron cuando vi el rostro sonriente de mi hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije sin entusiasmo. Volviendo a mirar las ventanas de Izzy.

- ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó.

- Lejos de ti – le aclaré, lo que de alguna manera era cierto.

En ese momento vi a un grupo de personas acercarse al portal.

- Vamos Bill… no seas rencoroso… - se quejó – ente y ponemos una película – me ofreció.

- Estoy cansado de los interrogatorios – hablé algo distraído, notando que era un grupo de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- Comprendo… prometo que lo dejaré… por hoy – ofreció Tom – pero vente, estoy muy aburrido…

Yo continuaba mirando al grupo, por que muy a mi pesar, había reconocido a una de ellas. Mi Izzy.

- Bien… - contesté sin más a Tom, y corté la llamada.

Me quedé un momento mirando. La otra chica iba de la mano de uno de los chicos, en lo que claramente parecía una cita doble. Sentí como se me contraía el estómago de la rabia. Quizás debí pensar antes, que si Isabelle había salido con mi hermano y luego conmigo, bien podía tener otro lío por ahí ¿no?

Sostuve la manilla de apertura del coche, la apreté, quería ir hasta ella y enfrentarla, pero no estaba dentro de mi personalidad andar armando escándalos.

Me mordí el labio, mientras pensaba en, como diría Tom, un plan 'B'.

Cuando los vi detenerse en el portal, sonreír y al chico que estaba junto a Isabelle, mirarla como si quisiera comérsela con los ojos, me decidí a llamar. Esperé el tono, una vez, dos veces, mientras veía a Isabelle rebuscar dentro de su bolso, tres veces y ella miró la pantalla de su móvil y respondió.

- ¿Si? – preguntó.

- Hola… - la saludé, intentando parecer normal.

- … Hola… - se tardó ella en responder.

Desde la distancia, la vi dar la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a su acompañante.

- ¿Estas ocupada? – quería saber qué me decía.

Entonces me di cuenta de que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de prueba de fuego.

- No puedo hablar ahora – dijo algo nerviosa, y no me extrañaba, ya que su cita podía darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con otro.

- Ya veo – y nunca mejor dicho.

- Te llamo en un momento – ofreció.

- Claro… cuando estés libre – hablé con una ironía, que a ella le sería imposible comprender.

Corté la llamada de inmediato.

La vi sonreír a su acompañante, y decir algo. Luego le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos luego de eso, porque durante el segundo que duro el camino de los labios de Isabelle, hasta la mejilla del hombre, pensé que lo besaría en la boca.

Luego la vi despedirse de la otra pareja, con una hermosa sonrisa, y mientras ellos comenzaron a alejarse, Isabelle se quedó en el portal y con el teléfono aún en la mano, comenzó a marcar y el mío sonó de inmediato.

- ¿Si? – hablé sin dejar de mirarla.

- Hola… - casi susurró.

No estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de ver era una cita, o eran amigos dando un paseo. En ese momento me sentí molesto por todo lo que no podía hacer, quería tomar el aire, pasear por la playa con los pies hundiéndose en la arena. Quería ver los ojos de Isabelle reflejando el atardecer.

Y entonces lo pregunté sin más.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Continuará…

**Pobre Bill… me dio algo de penita este final. ¿Cómo puede ser más difícil dar un paseo con una chica, que llevársela a la cama?... jejejjejeje… reflexiones que a veces tengo.**

**Besos mis niñas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que nos leamos mañana.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Podía sentir la humedad suave de la arena cuando mis pies se hundían en ella. El sonido del mar, que ronroneaba como un felino en calma, acariciando la orilla. El sol me regalaba sus notas de color más hermosas y él caminaba junto a mí.

La tarde no podía ser más perfecta.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde? – me preguntó.

Caminábamos ambos con nuestros zapatos en la mano. La distancia entre nosotros era escasa, pero a pesar de ello no nos tocábamos. En realidad no estaba muy segura de porqué, quizás para que nadie que nos viera pudiera relacionarnos demasiado, aunque la playa a la que habíamos llegado, era bastante desierta. Muchas veces mis padres y yo habíamos estado aquí, pero no descubrí, hasta hace unos pocos años, la razón de que tan hermoso lugar, tuviera tan poco público.

- He estado en casa – le respondí.

No quería que supiera que Bob había vuelto a insistir con el tema de las fotos de Bill.

Cuando había llegado a medio día a casa, y sin mis bragas por cierto, mi madre estaba pintando, dando pequeños retoques a un paisaje bastante peculiar que había comenzado hacía unas semanas.

- ¿Qué tal la universidad? – me preguntó en cuanto entré, enfocada en su pintura.

- Mamá… hoy es sábado… - le avisé. Quitándome al fin los zapatos que me estaban matando, y me dejé caer en el sofá.

- Oh… sí… sábado… - se quedó meditativa, observando su pintura de forma analítica.

- ¿Y papá? – quise saber.

Mi madre apretó su labio, luego el ceño y le dio un pequeño toque de amarillo a un árbol que aparecía con unas ramas como manos, que tocaban el cielo de su lienzo.

- Ha ido a comprar comida.

Me informó.

- ¿No hay comida?- pregunté, quise agregar 'otra vez', pero me mordí la lengua.

- Sí, claro que hay… - habló sin mirarme – algunas latas de legumbres y una sopa de pescado congelada.

Entorné los ojos. En casa la comida, o la hacía mi padre, o no comíamos. Claro, yo también tenía edad de prepararme un bocadillo, pero tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparme, como ahora mismo. Bill.

Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar a mi habitación.

- Te ha llamado Helen… - dijo mi madre.

Era todo un logro que recordara un mensaje.

- ¿Y qué dijo? – pregunté deteniéndome antes de entrar al pasillo.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

- No sé qué… de tu salida de anoche… - titubeo. Ya sabía yo que era mucho pedir que recordara el mensaje, al menos se acordaba que había llamado Helen.

- Gracias…

Volví a retomar mi camino.

- ¿Saliste anoche? – me preguntó entonces.

Y casi me echo a reír. La miré, ella me miró a mí, por primera vez dese que había llegado. Caminé hasta ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba a mi madre, me imagino que la mayoría de los hijos lo hacen, pero mi madre era de lo que no había.

- No llegué a dormir anoche – le conté sonriente.

- Ohh… - se quedó pensativa - … entonces tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Terminó la frase, casi con entusiasmo adolescente.

- Sí – acepté – pero no ahora…

- Bien… - volvió a enfocarse en su pintura.

Yo me fui nuevamente en dirección a mi habitación.

- Eso sí, espero que no pienses seguir perdiendo las bragas por ahí.

Me quedé congelada en el lugar. Ella me miró, se sonrió de forma maternal y me habló.

- Ese vestido es muy fino y la luz del sol muy buena…

Creo que no tenía más colores, para que surcaran mi rostro. Le sonreí tontamente y me fui a mi habitación casi corriendo.

Después de todo era mi madre.

Bill se había quedado callado, mientras yo repasaba los primeros momentos de mi regreso a casa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – quise saber.

Él se mordió el labio sin mirarme. Era extraño, lo había notado particularmente distante desde que nos habíamos encontrado, poco después de su llamada. Me había dicho que estaba cerca, y que quería pasear.

- Es un bonito lugar… - habló entonces, desviando mi pregunta – es extraño que esté tan solitario.

Yo me reí, sabía perfectamente la razón de tanta soledad. Una razón que se escondía tras las rocas que habían a menos de un kilometro de nosotros.

- No es tan extraño… - me encogí de hombros aún sonriendo.

Entonces me miró, pero en el momento en que quise sostenerle la mirada, volvió a enfocarse en la arena.

- ¿Toda la tarde?... – preguntó.

No entendí muy bien su pregunta.

- ¿Toda la tarde qué?- quise saber.

No respondió de inmediato, ambos continuábamos caminando lentamente por la arena húmeda. Entonces se enfocó en mí y preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿Estuviste en casa toda la tarde?

Me sorprendió la pregunta, no estaba segura de qué esperaba que le dijera. Cuando había llegado a casa, y luego de aquel vergonzoso final de conversación con mi madre, había llamado a Helen.

Después de todo era como una hermana para mí, y aunque con mi madre hablaba muchas cosas, y tenía una enorme confianza con ella, había un punto de picardía que no podía abordar con ella, y al que Helen respondía a la perfección.

- ¿Helen?... – pregunté cuando me respondieron.

- No, soy yo… - era la voz de Bob.

¿Es que, por estos días, no podía librarme de él?

- Ah… hola Bob… - saludé casi conteniendo el aliento - ¿podría hablar con Helen?

- Claro, enseguida te la paso… - se quedó en silencio, y yo esperé con los ojos cerrados a que llegaran las palabras, que más o menos adivinaba que vendrían – tú y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Mierda.

- Sí… ya lo sé… - intentaba pensar en una forma de esquivar el bulto ahora mismo – ¿te parece si me paso el lunes a tu oficina?

Tenía que finiquitar el tema. O Bob dejaba de insistir sobre las fotos de Bill, o yo comenzaba a buscarme otro trabajo.

- Mejor esta tarde… en un par de horas… ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó.

- ¿Esta tarde? – repetí.

- Sí… ¿no te viene bien? ¿Tienes alguna cita? – podía notar el tono sarcástico de sus palabras.

- Me viene bien… - respondí esperando destilar confianza.

- Bien entonces, llamaré a Helen – me anunció.

A buena hora se me ocurrió llamarla al teléfono de casa, ¿para qué estaban los móviles, si no era para evitar encontrarte con quien no querías?

- ¡Hola! – Me saludó Helen casi eufórica – ¿has llegado ahora?

- ¡Shhh! – la hice callar alarmada – no quiero que escuche tu hermano.

- Tranquila, se ha ido de la habitación – me aclaró y aunque yo no estaba ahí, me pareció que el aire en la habitación se había aligerado - ¿qué tal?... tienes que contarme.

Desde luego que tenía cosas que contarle, pero ahora mismo lo único que quería era evitar que Bob me siguiera presionando con lo de las fotos de Bill.

- Ya te contaré… - hice una pausa – Helen…

- Dime – mi amiga sabía reconocer exactamente los tonos de mi voz.

- Bob quiere que nos reunamos esta tarde… - le conté

- ¿Quieres que vaya también? – me preguntó.

- Si puedes…

- Bien… - aceptó de inmediato – le hablaré a Ryan.

Ryan era el novio que tenía Helen, desde hacía unos meses. Un chico amable, quizás demasiado para lo que necesitaba mi amiga, aunque con ese carácter romántico que ella tenía, quizás le venía bien.

- Muchas gracias Helen… - dije con sincero alivio.

Cuando nos encontramos finalmente en la heladería. Me encantaban los helados. Cada uno pidió lo que quería, y mientras Helen, que se había ofrecido a acompañarme, se perdía en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Ryan. Bob me habló.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con tu trabajo en la revista? – me preguntó.

Lo miré, chupando la cuchara con la que me estaba comiendo mi helado de fresas con nata.

- lo seguiré haciendo… - hablé sin mucha seguridad.

- ¿Me conseguirás las fotos? – preguntó, mientras removía su vaso sobre la mesa, dejando que los hielos sonaran chocándose con las paredes de cristal.

Ya sabía yo que mi permanencia en ese trabajo estaba sujeto a esas fotos.

- Puedo hacer otros trabajos – le ofrecí, volviendo a enfocarme en mi helado.

- Quiero una foto de ese chico – habló tajante.

Yo suspiré.

- No quiero hacer de paparazzi con él – me sinceré.

Bob no respondió de inmediato. Helen continuaba perdida en las palabras de Ryan, reía y le daba pequeños besos.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Bob.

Lo miré de inmediato.

- Ese no es el punto – le dije, cuando finalmente encajé la pregunta.

Bob se acercó a la mesa, y por consiguiente a mí, como si me estuviera acechando y habló con un tono susurrante y casi amenazador.

- Ese es el único punto probable.

¿Qué podía decirle? Sí, me gusta, me encanta, me muero por él. No esa no era una alternativa.

- No, no me gusta – intenté parecer convincente.

Bob sonrió apenas, con una sonrisa que me pareció maliciosa, cargada de ironía.

- Entonces no tendrás reparos en salir conmigo.

Pestañeé dos veces. ¿Todo esto era para pedirme que saliéramos?

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que me salió decir.

- ¿Qué te parece cenar mañana? – me preguntó.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la que habló fue Helen, y me salvó la vida, sin saberlo.

- Ryan dice que están poniendo una buena película.

- ¿Si?... ¿de qué va?- le pregunté a Ryan, enfocándome únicamente en él, y prestándole una atención que nunca le había dado.

Noté como Bob se dejaba caer atrás en su silla y se bebía el resto del contenido de su vaso, para luego golpearlo ligeramente sobre la mesa, dejando que los hielos hicieran un pequeño estruendo contra el cristal. Todo esto mientras Ryan me contaba de qué trataba la película, pero yo ni me enteré.

Bill continuaba mirándome, a la espera de mi respuesta, pero qué le podía decir.

"No, he salido con mi amiga y su hermano, que quiere que te tome unas fotos para publicar en su revista. Ah, y de paso quiere salir conmigo"

No, no podía decirle eso.

- Sí… toda la tarde… - prefería que pensara que había pasado una aburrida tarde en casa.

Se mordió el labio, como si estuviera considerando mi respuesta. Si no hubiese sido imposible que supiera lo que yo había hecho por la tarde, hasta sospecharía que lo sabía.

- ¿Caminamos hasta las rocas? – me preguntó.

Y el tema se cambió completamente.

- Claro… - sonreí animada – quiero mostrarte algo.

Apresuré un poco el paso, casi corriendo hacía las rocas. Miré a Bill que se había quedado algo atrás. Le hice un gesto con la mano.

- ¡Vamos! – lo apremié con un pequeño grito que se llevó el viento.

El me miró un momento, luego sonrió y miró al suelo antes de comenzar a correr tras de mí. Sé que para cualquier persona que nos viera, nuestra escena no era más que la típica escena de película romántica. La chica corriendo por la playa, con el cabello suelto y los zapatos en la mano. El chico persiguiéndola y ambos riendo. Pero para mí se había convertido en mi personal escena romántica, y no la abandonaría, por muy presuntuosa que pareciera.

- ¡¿Dónde está tu estado físico? – le pregunté riendo, algunos metros delante de él.

- ¡Lo habré olvidado en la cama anoche…! – me respondió con total soltura, lo que me hizo sentir que compartíamos ese pequeño momento como algo que formaba intrínsecamente un 'nosotros'

- ¡¿Y esta mañana no? – le pregunté sin poder dejar de reír, mirando a cuanta distancia de mí lo tenía.

Me sentía pletórica, feliz. Simplemente llena de vida.

- ¡Ahhhh!... – se me escapó el grito entre risas, cuando sentí su brazo enlazar mi cintura deteniéndome.

Noté como mis pies dejaban de tocar la arena por un segundo. Mientras la euforia se iba apoderando de mí. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, me estaba divirtiendo y podía asegurar que Bill lo hacía también.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigí aún entre risas.

Mis pies nuevamente tocaban la arena, mi espalda permanecía pegada a su pecho, y el resto de su cuerpo.

- No resultas muy convincente – me susurró al oído.

Y me mordí el labio, notando como esa pequeña caricia, de su respiración contra mi oído, me había mareado ligeramente. Mis manos estaban apoyadas ahora sobre sus manos. Los zapatos que antes sostenía habían ido a parar a algún lugar de la playa e imaginaba que los suyos también.

- ¿No?... – pregunté con la voz contenida.

Su mejilla estaba rozando delicadamente mi oído. Yo cerré los ojos cuando la piel se me erizó.

- No… - murmuró, alargando la palabra, y la sensación que esta me estaba causando.

Me removí instintivamente en medio del abrazo, hasta quedar frente a él, tan pegados que me sentía a punto de desfallecer, pero aún así me estiré para respirar delicadamente sobre su boca.

- ¿Aún te resulto poco convincente? – le pregunté hablando con lentitud.

Todo lo que habíamos compartido durante la noche anterior, y parte de esta misma mañana, me habían otorgado una especie de seguridad sensual, que me moría por desplegar con él.

Bill no habló de inmediato, se removió queriendo alcanzar mis labios, pero me alejé de él, todo lo que el férreo abrazo en el que me tenía presa, me lo permitía. Casi se me cortó la respiración, cuando sentí su muslo entre mis piernas. Abrí la boca, esperando ese beso que él quería darme, casi como una entrega espontanea. Pero en ese momento Bill enfocó los ojos tras de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, cuando pude encontrar mi voz.

Era evidente que Bill había visto algo.

- ¿Qué hay tras esas rocas? – me preguntó.

Yo quise alcanzar sus labios, pero él comenzaba a incorporarse, su pierna iba retirándose de en medio de las mías, y una sensación de desconsiderado vacío, se fue apoderando de mí.

- ¿Ya te lo contaré? – le dije, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara y de ese modo besarlo.

Él tomó una de mis manos y se la llevó a los labios, justo antes de soltarme del todo.

- Es que me pareció ver… - dijo.

- Ver qué… - hablé casi en un suspiro. Un soplo largo y resignado.

¿Cómo era posible que perdiera tan pronto su atención?

- ¡Ahí está! – dijo.

En ese momento miré en la dirección que lo hacía él. Y me encontré con dos mujeres desnudas, que iban subiendo a la roca. Vaya, estaba visto, había que sacarse la ropa, para tener su atención.

- Normal… - respondí sin prestar demasiada atención, mientras recogía uno de mis zapatos – es una playa nudista.

- Mmm… - expreso Bill, sin dejar de mirar en aquella dirección.

Cuando escuché su expresión interesada y sugerente, me olvidé del otro zapato y me fui directo frente a él.

- ¡Hey!, ¡deja ya de mirar eso! – le exigí.

Con una autoridad que no estaba segura de si tenía, pero que desde luego, el sentimiento de rabia y frustración que experimentaba, me lo permitía.

- Si se han puesto así, no es para esconderse ¿no? – me respondió con una sonrisa triunfal.

Achiqué los ojos. Quería ponerme celosa, y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando.

- A pues tienes razón… - le dije, mientras me daba la vuelta en dirección a las dos mujeres – seguro también habrá chicos que mirar.

Y comencé a caminar en aquella dirección.

- ¿Izzy?... ¡Izzy! – lo escuché hablar tras de mí.

Si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

Continuará…

**Jjjajajajajajaja… como me he reído imaginándome a estos dos molestándose… me ha gustado esta escena un poco más ligera, aunque la pobre Isabelle, ni siquiera se imagina que Bill la ha visto, ella intenta reservarse información que cree que la puede meter en un lío, y resulta que se mete en un lío igual… en fin.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios. Como siempre digo, el sueldo del escritor.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

- A pues tienes razón… - me dijo, dándose la vuelta hacía las rocas – seguro también habrá chicos que mirar.

Y echó a caminar.

- ¿Izzy?... ¡Izzy! – la llamé, pero era obvio que no estaba por la labor de escucharme.

Era extraña la forma en que Izzy ejercía su influencia en mí. Por una parte estaba tan molesto al comienzo de esta especie de improvisada cita, pero en cuanto me sonrió al verme, se me olvidó todo. Bueno, no exactamente, pero quería estar a su lado, así que había pasado por alto el hecho de que me hubiese mentido, tal vez había alguna razón que yo no conocía tras esa mentirilla, o quizás simplemente no le parecía relevante como para contármelo, de cualquier manera ya había dejado el incidente, en el cajón de los recuerdos.

Y ahora la veía avanzar decidida, y claramente celosa, hacía las rocas en las que encontraría hombres desnudos. Negué sonriendo. Izzy era especial.

Miré a mi alrededor, encontrándome con mis zapatos, y el que Isabelle no había recogido, pero no me iba a dar el trabajo de hacerlo yo, ahora mismo, ella ya me llevaba varios metros de ventaja.

- ¡Hey… Izzy!...

- ¡¿No quieres mirar mujeres desnudas? – habló desde la distancia, dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma mientras hablaba - ¡pues, vamos a mirar mujeres desnudas!

De alguna manera me había acostumbrado a los desplantes de Isabelle, pero este estaba superando de lejos a otros que había tenido, y algo me decía que aún no llegaba a su límite.

- ¡Isabelle! ¡Déjalo, es una tontería! – quise terminar con eso.

La verdad es que me había llamado la atención ver a esas mujeres desnudas en la playa, aunque las playas del mediterráneo, solo tenían la parte de debajo de un bikini como diferencia. Hasta me había divertido molestando a Isabelle un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, pero ahora mismo, a mí no me hacía mucha gracia que se fuera a ver hombres desnudos.

En ese momento se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Yo me detuve también, y como me faltaba tan poco para alcanzarla, finalmente nos quedamos como a un metro de distancia. Parecía tan furiosa.

- ¡¿No quieres ir a mirar? – me enfrentó, con los brazos en jarras, y con el zapato que llevaba en la mano, apuntando graciosamente, a un lado, desde su cadera.

Y a pesar de su expresión irritada, y su rostro enrojecido por el enfado, yo no pude contener la risa, que salió de mi boca disparada en una sonora carcajada. Ella abrió los ojos enormemente, y me miró como si no pudiera creérselo.

- ¡Jah!... – exclamó en una especie de liberación de ira - ¡Jah!

Volvió a decir, y yo no podía dejar de reír.

- Perdona… - quise disculparme, pero continuar viendo su zapato, por ridículo que pareciera, apoyado en su cadera no me ayudaba - … es que te ves graciosa…

No lo estaba arreglando, ¿es que se me estaba contagiando algo del sin sentido de Isabelle? Entendía que me estaba riendo de una tontería, pero lo cierto es que se me estaban saliendo las lágrimas.

- ¡Jah!... – repitió.

Yo comenzaba a calmarme e intentaba recoger las lagrimas de mis ojos, con el dorso de la mano.

- Perdona… - volví a disculparme.

Alargué mi mano y quise tocarle el brazo, esperando acortar la distancia que se había generado entre nosotros. Pero justo cuando mis dedos la rozaron, Isabelle casi se cayó por el brusco movimiento que efectuó hacía atrás.

- ¡No!... ¡Tú querías ver mujeres desnudas y yo, ahora quiero ver hombres desnudos!... – reclamó aún enfadada.

La situación ya estaba tornándose ridícula.

Se volvió a girar en dirección a las rocas, y supe que no se detendría hasta llegar a su destino. Así que comencé a seguirla, pero eso sí, no correría tras ella.

En ese momento evalué la magnitud de mis sentimiento de protección con ella, a pesar de que la situación ya me estaba molestando, no había pensando, en ningún momento, largarme. Seguía ahí, junto a Isabelle, esperando a que volviera a centrarse.

Cuando llegamos a las rocas, Izzy se detuvo y comenzó a mirar las posibilidades de paso que tenía. La marea había subido, y el agua ya había cubierto el estrecho paso de arena que ahí podía haber. Pero eso no le impidió meterse al agua, aunque se mojara hasta el cuello, ella seguiría. Por un momento me asusté y aceleré un poco el paso, cuando vi que el agua iba cubriendo sus rodillas, sus muslos, deteniendo su avance, sólo cuando llegó a sus caderas.

En ese momento suspiré y me metí al agua tras ella, notando la temperatura del agua, y la tela del pantalón pegándose a mis piernas.

Yo quería sentir el aire fresco, la arena, el mar. Pues aquí lo tenía. Mojado hasta el trasero.

Las mujeres que habían estado sobre la roca, se habían ido cuando nos vieron acercarnos. Así que estábamos relativamente alejados del grupo mayor de personas. Cuando logramos salir del agua, a Izzy se le pegaba el vestido en todas las zonas posibles, desde la cintura hacía abajo. Y yo me sentí golpeado por una descarga de calor que me hizo respirar profundamente.

- No querías mujeres desnudas… - me indicó Isabelle en dirección al grupo, que era de lo más variado – ahí las tienes.

Ella se apoyó con la espalda en la roca, medio sentándose en ella, como si esperara pacientemente a que yo recreara la vista, para poder irnos. Pero la primera impresión que había tenido, al ver a aquellas dos mujeres sobre la roca, se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado. Debía reconocer que me resultaba mucho más atrayente ver a Isabelle con la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo, que cualquier mujer de las que ahora no llevaban nada encima.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ya? – le pregunté, acercándome un poco hasta ella, sin llegar a tocarla.

Isabelle me miró, con lo más parecido que le había visto, a una mirada de odio. Luego desvío sus ojos hacia el horizonte, como si intentara olvidarse de mí.

- ¿Me estás ignorando? – le pregunté, mientras me agachaba en busca de su mirada. Ella giró un poco más el cuello, evitándome.

- Eso intento – dijo resuelta, con una voz aniñada, que lo único que lograba, era demostrarme que se comportaba como una cría.

Me quedé un momento mirándole, comprendiendo que por muy infantil que sonara, ella hablaba en serio.

- Vamos Izzy… - dije finalmente – esto es absurdo…

Gesticulé abriendo un poco los brazos. Ella me miró de reojo, y como si intentara reafirmarse a sí misma, alzó más la cabeza.

- Definitivamente absurdo – volví a decir, llevándome ambas manos a la nuca, con un gesto que me salía cuando no sabía cómo solucionar algo.

Me di la vuelta en dirección al grupo de personas, que ni siquiera se habían preocupado por nosotros.

- Mirando hacía allá no lo vas a arreglar – me reclamó ella desde su lugar.

Me giré hacía ella nuevamente.

- Distráeme entonces… - le ofrecí.

Isabelle continuaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con un gesto bastante despreciativo, respondió.

- No estoy de humor.

Otra vez dejaba de mirarme.

Bajé los brazos, esta tonta situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy incomodo. Isabelle me gustaba… mucho… pero la paciencia se me agotaba pronto.

- Que no se te olvide que tú me trajiste aquí – le reclamé.

Si tanto le molestaba que yo mirara lo que había, que no me hubiese traído ¿no?

Entonces ella me miró.

- Ya lo sé… es sólo que no pensé…

- Qué… - le exigí.

Y como veía que no respondía, volvía a insistir.

- ¿No pensaste que las iba a mirar? – continué

- ¡No, eso no!… - me reclamó ya molesta.

- ¡Entonces! – exclamé.

La conversación ya había degenerado, y se había convertido en una discusión.

- ¡Que me iba a molestar tanto que lo hicieras!

Me gritó con las lágrimas asomando en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía yo, por un solo momento, no quererla conmigo, cuando era tan frágil?

Me acerqué y quise abrazarla, pero ella se removió, dándome con la palma de la mano derecha abierta contra el pecho. Deteniéndome.

Rectifico, parece tan frágil.

- ¡Eh!... – reclamé.

Aquello no había sido precisamente una caricia.

- Debía saberlo… debía saberlo… - se quejaba Isabelle.

Abrí la boca queriendo hablar, pero comprendí que ella había comenzado a razonar y a exteriorizar lo que estaba pensando, para poder llegar a una conclusión.

- ¡Eres Bill Kaulitz! – exclamó alzando las manos, como si ahí estuviese la razón de todo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – le pregunté inquisidor.

Isabelle me miró a los ojos, como su buscara en los míos la respuesta.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. No estaba demasiado seguro de qué era lo que rondaba la cabeza de Isabelle ahora mismo, pero en la mía desde luego, no había nada demasiado concluyente, lo único, ella. Su boca, su forma desorganizada de enfrentar la vida, y el calor de su presencia en la mía. Me mordí el labio. Si eso no era concluyente, no sé qué lo sería.

Entonces escuché algo que capturó mi atención. Moví ligeramente la cabeza, de forma instintiva, en dirección a ese sonido. Y miré a Isabelle, no estaba seguro de lo que oía, pero entonces ella también se dio cuenta, y me miró. A medida que los quejidos, los suspiros y las exclamaciones románticas subieron de tono, tanto de volumen, como en aseveración, creo que ella y yo contuvimos el aliento un instante. No estaba seguro de dónde venía el sonido en realidad, pero era obvio que había algún escondite en medio de las rocas, que Isabelle y yo no veíamos. Luego Isabelle se acercó a mí y me susurró en tono confidencial.

- ¿Están haciendo lo que creo que hacen? – me preguntó.

No pude evitar aprovechar el momento para intentar aligerar nuestra discusión anterior.

- ¿Y qué crees que hacen? – le pregunté, con el mismo tono confidencial.

Izzy creó con su rostro un gesto de circunstancia, que por poco me lleva a romper a carcajadas.

- Ya sabes… - dijo.

- Creo que lo sé… - acepté, pero me estaba gustando ese jueguito, y de alguna manera los sonidos apasionados de aquella pareja, convertían la situación en algo excitante – pero igual me equivoco.

- Es más que obvio – se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Mmm… no me lo parece tanto… - seguí jugando.

E Isabelle continuó susurrando.

- Por favor Bill… - mi nombre susurrado por su boca, no hacía más que evocar momentos demasiado intensos – no naciste ayer… - se quejó

- Tienes razón… - le dije, con la voz especiada por el deseo, que había encendido Isabelle en mí, con su vestido mojado, y mi nombre susurrado – no nací ayer.

Le hablé, e inmediatamente sostuve su cabeza entre mis manos, acariciando con los pulgares la zona que había tras su oreja, mientras consumía sus labios con los míos. Ella no me rechazó, como podía esperar luego del golpe que me había dado para apartarme un momento antes. Sus brazos caían a los lados, como si no tuviera voluntad para moverlos, así que yo lo hice por ella. Sin romper el beso, le levanté ambos brazos y los puse sobre mis hombros, para que se sostuviera, e Izzy lo hizo obediente. Mordí su labio suavemente y tiré de él, mientras mis manos bajaban a sus muslos, humedeciéndome las manos con la tela del vestido. La besé un poco más, paseando mi lengua por el borde interior de su boca, sintiendo como el calor de la pasión me golpeaba cuando ella me respondió de la misma forma.

- Necesito salir de aquí… - le susurré contra los labios.

La pareja oculta en la rocas, se había silenciado, o bien ya no les escuchaba.

- Conozco un sitio… del otro lado de la roca… - me habló ella, cortando la frase para besarme un poco más.

- Vamos entonces – decidí.

Y sosteniéndola por los muslos la alcé. Su boca soltó el aire dentro de la mía y sus piernas se abrieron, para rodear mi cintura, mientras sus brazos de sostenían firmes tras mi cuello. Estábamos prácticamente enganchados, pero yo ahora mismo necesitaba estar anclado, apresarla con mis garras y no soltarla más.

Comencé a caminar con ella rodeando la roca, para llegar al otro lado de la playa, dejando atrás a la pareja eufórica que nos había dado el empujón que nos estaba haciendo falta. El agua me cubrió casi hasta la cintura, e Izzy suspiró sorprendida, cuando le acarició las nalgas, pero de inmediato retomó los besos que estaba dejando en mi cuello y en mi oído, y que apenas permitían que me concentrara en el camino.

- Llévame… - le pedí, volviendo a besarla, cuando la bajé.

- Sí… - dijo con apenas aire cuando la solté.

Agitada, con las mejillas arreboladas por la pasión, y adornada por la hermosa luz de una puesta de sol.

Caminamos algunos metros, entrando en la playa, hacía el fondo de aquella agrupación de rocas, y en la parte en que la playa se iba convirtiendo en una colina, Isabelle me mostró la entrada a lo que parecía una cueva pequeña, pero lo suficientemente privada, para llegar hasta donde quisiéramos, sin que nadie nos viera.

Ahora, escucharnos, eso era otra cosa.

- ¿Y de qué conoces tú este lugar secreto? – quise saber.

Ella me miró, sonrió y me dijo mientras me llevaba dentro de aquel sitio.

- Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo.

La picardía en su voz, era evidente. Y aunque, así como yo, ella debía de tener un pasado. Imaginarla con otra persona, me dolió más de lo que habría querido. Pero la seguí, porque me había abandonado al sentimiento que encendía el deseo y que la convertía en mía, durante el tiempo que me permitiera amarla.

La arena bajo mis pies era suave aún, aunque algo más gruesa. La luz del atardecer nos iluminaba tenuemente. Isabelle tiró de mi camisa, que estaba mojada desde la cintura hacía abajo, y fue desatando el cordón que la mantenía unida por el centro.

El lugar era pequeño, húmedo e incomodo, pero ahora mismo no me importaba nada, únicamente me importaba perderme en las curvas, y en el color claro de los ojos de Isabelle.

- Izzy… - susurré.

- ¿Si?... – respondió ella, murmurando igualmente.

Yo sentía que me faltaba el aire y la fuerza. Se me había oprimido el pecho, pero necesitaba decirle, hablarle. Necesitaba que supiera…

- Creo… no… - rectifiqué, pero ya no pude seguir

- ¿Qué?...- me preguntó ella, en el momento en que sus manos comenzaban a jugar con el botón de mi pantalón.

- Izzy… - volví a susurrar.

Ella me miró entonces, deteniendo su labor con mi ropa, percibiendo la atención que ahora mismo necesitaba. Y quizás eso me animó y le susurré, arrastrando las palabras.

- … te quiero…

"_Nunca te dejaré ir. Odio necesitarte tanto… tengo sed de tu amor y necesito tu atención o moriré"_

Continuará…

**No puedo estar más emocionada… entre los premios Muz, entre Bill con garras, entre lo mucho que lo amo y eso… ha salido este capítulo, que espero les guste y que me puedan dejar un mensajito por ello.**

**Besos y nos estamos encontrando.**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	20. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

"_En cuanto me tienes, me dejas caer, es cruel como me quemas, amo como me lastimas"_

Caminábamos por la arena en busca de nuestros zapatos. Hacía rato que la tarde había muerto y había dejado sobre nosotros, un hermoso cielo estrellado, pero yo no lograba apreciar completamente aquella belleza. Algo incomodo rondaba mi mente ahora mismo, una inseguridad que me estaba fastidiando el momento. Le había dicho a Isabelle, con el corazón casi en la mano, 'te quiero', y ella me había respondido, claro que lo había hecho, pero me había dicho 'gracias'

¡¿Qué diablos era 'gracias'?

La pregunta se gestaba en mi mente, confundiéndose con el recuerdo excitante de lo que acabábamos de compartir en la cueva.

- … te quiero…

Le había dicho, con el corazón casi en la mano, y ella me miró con toda la profundidad que pude adivinar con la escasa luz que había en el interior de ese lugar secreto.

- Gracias… - susurró con la suavidad que entrega el desconcierto, de alguna manera sabía que era así.

Se quedó un instante, un par de segundos quizás, cavilando mis palabras y su propia respuesta, para luego retomar el juego de sus manos sobre mis botones, pero antes de soltarlo, me hizo una tímida pregunta, que se llevó todos mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo?...

No podía creer que a estas alturas me estuviese pidiendo permiso para abrir mi pantalón. El timbre aniñado y dulce de su voz, unido a aquella especie de fragilidad, obraron en mí un poder de seducción tan amplio, que no tardó en volver mi sexo a marcarse contra la tela de mi pantalón.

- Por favor… - supliqué moviendo mis manos de su cintura a sus costillas lentamente, dejando que mis pulgares acariciaran la parte baja de sus senos.

Y la besé.

Isabelle no se hizo cargo de mi suplica de inmediato, creo que se había quedado prenda del beso que nos estábamos dando. Había una especie de hambre salvaje en mí en este momento, que no pude contener como habría querido.

- Ven – le dije, casi en una exigencia, y caminé unos pasos tras de ella, sosteniéndola de una mano, mientras yo mismo me encargaba de mi pantalón.

No quería más preámbulos, necesitaba la posesión, quizás como un modo de resarcirme por ese 'gracias' que me había dejado caer, y que no lograba encajar.

Isabelle me siguió, y yo me senté sobre una roca que ya apenas se dibujaba por la luz del ocaso, con los pantalones a medio muslo, girándola para que quedara de espaldas a mí. Su reacción no se dejó esperar, la pasión ya la estaba haciendo actuar, y sin que necesitara explicarle más, vi como metía sus manos bajo el vestido y luego sus bragas se deslizaban eróticamente por sus piernas, sacando primero un pie, apoyándose siempre en mi mano, para luego sacar el otro.

El resto fue, pasión, deseo e instinto.

La aproximé hacía mí, y palpé la humedad de su sexo. Izzy suspiró suavemente, permitiéndome notar el grado de excitación que ahora mismo la invadía. De todas maneras yo quería estar seguro de que estaba preparada para recibirme. Podía sentirme salvaje, pero no me comportaría como uno hasta ese punto. Pero para mi sorpresa.

- Hazlo ya – me exigió.

Y como si aquella hubiese sido una orden a la que no podía resistirme, me acomodé en medio de su humedad y la arrastré hacía mí con fuerza.

Ambos gemimos profundamente cuando nos acoplamos, y creo que nos tomó un momento recuperarnos de aquella devastadora sensación, por que ni ella ni yo nos movimos durante ese tiempo. Cuando me sentí nuevamente capaz de reaccionar, le lamí la espalda, en la zona que el vestido que llevaba, me lo permitía. Isabelle se removió suavemente permitiendo que mi sexo se liberara de ella lentamente, pero antes de hacerlo por completo, me volvió a atrapar en un movimiento tan rápido, que me obligo a exhalar contra su piel, y ella misma arqueo la espalda ante la sensación. Nos mantuvimos recreando ese juego un instante, mientras la excitación y la nebulosa de la pasión, se iba haciendo cada vez más densa. Hubo un momento incluso, en el que me descubrí jadeando y soltando algunas exclamaciones, que no supe si serían oídas por algún paseante, así que me mordí el labio intentando contenerla. Isabelle se sostenía ahora sobre mis rodillas, para poder moverse, y yo tiraba de sus caderas cada vez que ella se alejaba mínimamente.

'Gracias'

Retumbaba en mi mente, y mi pasión se convertía en exigencia. Mientras la sentía abrazando mi intimidad con su sexo, mi mente divagaba entre las sensaciones que eso me producía, hasta la razón por la que ella podía conocer este rincón oculto en la playa, pero volvía a perderme en la ansiedad violenta que se alojaba en mi vientre, el deseo de liberación que me surcaba como un arado a la tierra, abriendo, desgarrando, abriéndose paso.

Sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse en mis piernas, mientras que de su boca brotaban exclamaciones que se instalaban en mis oídos como potentes estimulantes. Sentía que mi deseo estaba a punto de estallar, pero aún así no me detenía en los movimientos, ni intentaba detener a Izzy, que parecía a punto de morir y ascender a ese cielo del que alguna vez me había hablado.

¿Cuántas veces habría subido a ese cielo sin mí?

Dios. No podía estar haciéndome esas preguntas mientras estaba a punto de morir entre sus brazos. La escuché gemir con una intensidad demoledora, que acompañada de la humedad que brotó de su interior, y de las contracciones que se cerraban en torno a mi sexo, me llevaron a comprender que ella ya se había elevado. Logrando con ello, que yo mismo me perdiera en las sensaciones. La abracé tan fuerte, que debería haber pensado que quizás la dañaría, pero había en mí un deseo tan intenso de poseerla, de convertirla en mía por encima de todo, y de todos los que hubiesen existido, que solo me dejé llevar, liberándome dentro de ella con tanto vigor, que jadee hasta que se me secó la boca.

Nos quedamos así un momento. Isabelle curvada hacía adelante, con las manos apoyadas en mis muslos, aún encerrándome con su humedad, que continuaba contrayéndose en espasmos cada vez más lejanos. Mi frente apoyada sobre su espalda, mis brazos apresándola por la cintura, mientras mi respiración buscaba calmarse. No fue hasta ese momento que pensé de forma racional, e inevitablemente me alarmé.

- ¡No he usado protección! – le dije.

Mierda. Por mucho que la quisiera, no podía permitirme esa clase de descuidos.

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre la mía que se cerraba en su cintura, y la acarició con suavidad.

- Tranquilo… yo me cuido… - fue lo que dijo.

Y en lugar de sentirme aliviado, me pareció casi un agravio.

¿Por qué se cuidaba, si no era porque estaba preparada para lo que surgiera?

- Me aplastas – dije soltándola.

- Lo siento… - susurró ella, liberándome.

Y el vacío se instaló en mi estómago con fuerza.

Me acomodé la ropa en un momento, teniendo cuidado de no golpearme la cabeza en ningún lugar. La oscuridad ya era evidente, aunque ahora que comenzaba la luna a aparecer, nos iba entregando una brillante luz, que aunque no era lo mismo que la del día, nos permitía adivinar las figuras dentro de la cueva.

- No puede pasarme esto otra vez – escuché a Izzy quejarse.

No estaba de humor para una conversación, pero aún así, me sentí en la obligación de preguntar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Para ese momento ya estaba atando mi camisa.

- Otra vez perdí las bragas – se quejó con más ímpetu, mientras con la mirada registraba los oscuros rincones.

- ¿Otra vez? – pregunté.

¿Cuántas veces habría perdido las bragas en este sitio?

Entonces me miró. Algo en el tono de mi voz debió alertarla.

- Esta mañana… en el hotel… - me aclaró.

Y estuve a punto de darme un golpe en la frente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? En realidad la respuesta era muy clara. Celos.

- Ayúdame a buscarlas – me pidió, mientras volvía a su labor.

Pero yo no quería ponerme a buscar bragas ahora mismo, una extraña sensación de agobio me estaba apretando el pecho, y comprendí que no quería estar en ese sitio ni un momento más.

- Vamos… - dije, moviéndome en el pequeño espacio, buscando la salida.

- ¿No me ayudarás? – me preguntó hablando tras de mí.

- Sólo son unas bragas – le respondí, restando importancia al hecho.

Cuando finalmente pude respirar fuera de la cueva, me llené los pulmones.

Isabelle se quedó de pie delante de mí, y yo no quería mirarla. Sabía que estaba actuando tristemente, pero el malestar seguía estando ahí, la desconfianza, el desencanto, pero a pesar de ello no quería dejar de verla, sólo que ahora necesitaba alejarme.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó.

Negué con un gesto, observando el mar a la distancia, y la luz de la luna reflejándose en él.

- Bien… - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Luego sentí su mano tocando mis dedos para enlazarla, y aún sin mirarla, los retiré para meterla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¡¿Cómo dices que no pasa nada? – me reclamó, y no le quitaba razón, pero no quería tocarla, me sentía dolido, y el dolor me llevaba a rechazarla.

La miré sólo un segundo, tampoco podía mirarla. Maldición.

Los celos son como un veneno de ejecución lenta, que primero te comen por dentro, antes de terminar contigo.

- No quiero hablar ahora – comencé a caminar.

Isabelle se puso delante de mí, impidiendo mi paso. Me detuve un instante, para evadirla y continuar, pero ella volvió a cerrarme el paso.

- ¡Dime qué diablos te pasa! – me exigió.

La miré fijamente, lo primero que sentí fue amor, pero inmediatamente me invadió la furia de los celos.

- ¡¿Cómo conoces ese lugar? – indiqué en dirección a la cueva.

Isabelle no me respondió.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces has estado ahí antes? – continué arrojándole mis preguntas a la cara.

¿Quería saber que me pasaba? Ahí lo tenía.

- ¡¿Cuántos hombres has traído a tu rincón secreto? – terminé.

Nos miramos durante un momento, en los que Isabelle no dejó de mostrarme lo molesta que estaba.

- Desde luego, a ti no te importa.

Me arrojó a la cara.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, recogió sus zapatos y tras ella yo hice lo mismo.

De qué me había servido decirle que la quería, si todo se había ido al tarro de la basura. Debía pensar antes de soltar aquella declaración, ahora ella estaría regodeándose en mis palabras, sabiendo lo involucrado que estaba ahora mismo en esta relación, y ella simplemente me había traído a un rincón en el que habría estado con muchos otros.

- No tienes que llevarme a casa – me anunció a pasos de mí.

Aquella independencia me molestó.

- Yo te traje y yo te llevo – hablé con decisión.

-¡Jah! – me soltó como si yo tuviera que interpretar eso.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escalera que nos llevaría al sitio en el que habíamos estacionado el coche, Isabelle se sacudió la arena de los pies y se calzó sus zapatos. Yo la imité, mientras ella esperó con impaciencia a que lo hiciera.

- ¿Me das mi bolso? – preguntó sin mirarme cuando estuve listo.

- Sube al coche – le dije. Sabía que el tono de mi voz no era precisamente conciliador, pero si había algo que tenía, era sentido de la responsabilidad, y ella era la mía en este momento.

- No, quiero mi bolso, me iré sola – habló con decisión, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

- No seas testaruda Isabelle.

Ella me miró, y pude notar como su rostro de endurecía.

- ¡Quiero mi maldito bolso! – me gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, soltando los brazos del pecho y cerrando los puños iracunda.

Cuando toda aquella energía había salido, se quedó respirando agitada, y yo no supe que hacer.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos, en los que la luz de una farola lejana nos iluminaba, para que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

- Sube – le pedí, abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

Ella continuaba con la cabeza baja, no me miraba, y los puños de sus manos se habían aflojado un poco, quizás había agotado su energía con aquel acceso de ira, no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que subió sin decir nada. Yo hice lo mismo y tomé el rumbo hacía su casa.

Durante el camino no dije absolutamente nada, y yo no podía dejar de repasar lo sucedido. Aunque me sentía muy mal por todo, no podía comprender que ella no entendiera la razón de mi enfado.

Cuando me detuve delante de su portal, ella abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó sin decir ni media palabra. Cuando la cerró, lo hizo con tal fuerza, que casi la deja giratoria. Me quedé hasta que cruzó el portal, y enfilé de vuelta a casa. Solo esperaba que Tom no estuviera, porque ahora mismo no estaba con ánimo para soportar sus interrogatorios.

Entré en casa, estaba completamente a oscuras, mis perros me salieron al encuentro. Sobre mi cama había una nota.

"Regresaré tarde"

Al parecer Tom había hecho algún plan, para no morir de aburrimiento.

Me tiré sobre la cama, y no fue hasta ese minuto que noté algo de dolor en el trasero.

Después de todo, las rocas son duras, pensé. Y en cualquier otro momento, ese pensamiento me habría arrancado alguna sonrisa, pero ahora se convertía en un recuerdo amargo.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y lo miré.

No había ninguna llamada pendiente. Bien sabía que no había sonado, pero creo que tenía la necesidad de comprobarlo. Cerré los ojos, y dejé caer el teléfono a un lado.

Se podía ser estúpido de mil formas diferentes, pero yo tenía que serlo enamorándome.

Continuará…

**Bill ha dicho alguna vez que a él no le molestaría una chica celosa, porque sabe que él mismo lo es, que cuando ama a alguien llega a ser obsesivo. Personalmente pienso que los celos son algo que todos experimentamos alguna vez, en las relaciones, hay que masticar esa parte de ellas para poder seguir adelante.**

**Besos y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Personalmente ya sé a dónde me quiero llevar a Bill de paseo, si tengo algún día la oportunidad… jajajajja…**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sustento.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – me preguntó Helen, paseando por mi habitación de un lado a otro, como un gato enjaulado.

- Que no le importaba – me encogí de hombros.

Helen me miró como si esperara algo más, pero lo cierto es que me sentía falta de energía y emociones, ¿bloqueada quizás? Le había contado lo sucedido con Bill en la playa, y ella no había dejado de pasearse por mi habitación como una posesa.

. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? – le pregunté, mientras seguía con el dedo el dibujo de mi colcha - ¿Qué cómo me preguntaba eso? ¿Qué era un desconsiderado? ¿Qué era poco amable, por no decir doloroso?

Me quedé en silencio, al igual que mi amiga, que luego de esa pausa habló con más énfasis.

- Para empezar… - dijo.

La miré fijamente, quizás tenía razón, pero inmediatamente vino a mi mente otra cosa.

- Pero me líe con su hermano – concluí como si aquello fuese razón suficiente para que Bill hurgara dónde no le había permitido hurgar a nadie.

- ¡¿Y qué? – Exclamó – no te acostaste con él… - entonces me miró fijamente - ¿o sí? – preguntó cautelosa.

Yo respondí con un tímido.

- No… pero por poquito.

Acepté.

Helen siguió mirándome, pestañeó un par de veces y agregó.

- Pero no pasó – aclaró haciendo una pausa – ¡y aunque hubiese pasado! – exclamó apoyando su propio enfado - ¡¿Qué derecho tiene él a juzgarte?

- Eso digo yo… - apoyé

- ¿Qué él no tiene pasado o qué? Alguna historia tendrá – continuó.

Yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni idea, Bill Kaulitz había entrado en mi vida hacía muy poco, y a pesar de lo mucho que había sucedido entre nosotros, no sabía casi nada.

Helen se había quedado con la mirada clavada en mí, mientras yo cavilaba en el poco conocimiento que tenía de Bill. Y como si fuese esa parte guerrera que ahora me hacía falta, habló con decisión.

- Vamos a averiguarlo – se dirigió a mi computador y lo encendió – es un famoso ¿no?

- Internet lo tiene todo – habló convencida y podría decir que casi victoriosa.

- No es necesario que hagamos esto – quise detenerla, me sentía extraña investigando sobre Bill en internet. Era como estar espiándolo ¿no?

Me sentí de pronto, peor que una acosadora.

- Déjalo Helen – insistí, paseándome alrededor de i amiga, nerviosa. Como si Bill pudiera saber lo que estábamos haciendo – esto no es una competencia, sobre quién tiene más o menos historias a la espalda.

- En eso tienes razón – aceptó, pero no dejó de buscar.

- No puedo borrar lo que ha pasado en mi vida por conocerlo a él – me defendí.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu amiga! – me animó.

Yo sonreí a medias.

La verdad es que no podía saltar de alegría, porque por mucho que comprendiera mi lugar en esta situación, eso no esfumaba el deseo que tenía de volver a oír su voz.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarlo! – se giró hacía mi Helen cuando en la pantalla se comenzaba a abrir la página de internet.

La miré con los ojos muy abiertos sintiéndome descubierta. ¿quién le había dado a Helen la habilidad de leer la mente?

- Deja que te llame él – volvió a girarse hacía la pantalla.

Y es lo que llevaba haciendo todo el día. Desde que había discutido con Bill, mi teléfono estaba olvidado en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche, en la parte izquierda, tras una pulsera que tenía desde los once años, y bajo las notas de mi último trabajo de arte.

En ese momento Helen escribió en el buscador.

"Bill Kaulitz"

Me detuve en seco, cuando vi la cantidad de páginas que aparecían en la búsqueda.

¡Más de nueve millones de resultados, sólo en mi país!

Aluciné.

Creo que hasta ese momento no me había planteado lo que era la vida de un famoso. Normalmente yo estaba del otro lado, era la que proveía de material, para que esas mismas páginas que ahora estábamos revisando, tuvieran algo de qué hablar.

Dimos varias vueltas por las noticias que ahí habían, que si Bill tenía novia, que si tuvo novia, que si tendría novia. Todo era un hervidero de rumores, en los que caíamos una y otra vez.

- ¡Aquí! – decía Helen, como si la respuesta que ahora mismo no estaba segura de si me importaba, estuviese en ese sitio.

Pero una y otra vez nos equivocábamos. Dimos con fotos trucadas, con fotos mal enfocadas, con análisis sobre las relaciones de Bill que nos hacían mirarnos fijamente a mi amiga y a mí. Incluso llegamos a encontrar información sobre una clase de relación que Bill mantendría con Tom.

- ¡Ahí ni te metas! – le advertí a Helen, el nombre de dicha relación me dijo todo lo que quería saber sobre el tema.

Así que continuamos buscando. Dimos con una imagen de una revista, en la que una chica joven decía haber sido su novia con alrededor de quince años.

- ¿Pero qué se puede saber de la vida con esa edad? – pregunté.

Helen me miró como si hubiese blasfemado.

- ¿No te enamoraste de Henry con quince años? – me increpó ella.

- Claro, pero ahora sé que ese solo fue un enamoramiento.

Ella negó con un gesto como si no me creyera. Y yo me encogí de hombros, el tema no era ese ahora mismo.

Luego encontramos una imagen de Bill besándose con una chica en la azotea de un edificio. Y la contracción que sufrió mi estómago, por poco me deja sin aire, era una foto de baja calidad, pero parecía claramente que se estaban besando. Y Bill ya no era un crío. Miramos la fecha y era de hacia sólo unos meses.

- ¿Seguirá aún con ella? – me pregunté en voz alta, pero mi amiga no dejaba de buscar.

- ¡Mira!... aquí dice que es trucada – me anunció.

Y no sé si fue mi mala cara, o todo lo que estábamos viendo que rodeaba el mundo de Bill, pero me pareció que Helen casi se alegraba de ver que no era real.

Entonces mi amiga abrió una página con un video. El corazón me latió fuertemente cuando escuche su voz, una sensación cálida me recorrió completa, y sólo pude enfocarme en el monitor.

"Yo no he tenido una muchacha en mi habitación, desde hace años enteros. Yo realmente tendría que enamorarme de alguien y pasar tiempo, de modo que pueda entrar en mis cuatro paredes "

Tom entonces se rió de él. No me parecía extraño que lo hiciera. Él se tomaba las cosas con más ligereza. Bill continuó hablando, intentando ignorar la diversión de su hermano.

"Para esto yo tendría que enamorarme. Tener sexo con alguien que está en la primera fila de un concierto es inadmisible"

Ambas nos quedamos calladas luego de oír esas palabras. La primera en decir algo fue Helen.

- Eso no necesariamente tiene que ser la verdad ¿no? – Intentó convencerse a sí misma – es una entrevista y puede decir lo que quiera.

Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era verdad. Del mismo modo que supe lo que buscaba Tom.

Para ese momento yo ya no podía con más, me sentía como si hubiese salido a correr una maratón. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y Helen se dio la vuelta sobre la silla y me miró.

- Olvidemos de esto – habló – y lo principal es que aquí la agredida has sido tú.

Habló con énfasis, intentando convencerme de lo mal que se había portado Bill conmigo. Y bien sabía yo que lo había hecho, no me había sentido así nunca.

- Me dijo que me quería… - hablé en un susurro.

Y en ese momento comencé a sentir las lágrimas. Helen se quedó en silencio.

- Me dijo que me quería… y yo… yo le dije, gracias…

Me encogí de hombros, me mordí el labio, y comprendí lo que mi 'gracias' podía haber provocado. Lo mínimo que parecía después de escucharle hablar con tanta pasión sobre lo que él esperaba de una relación.

Helen se había quedado mirándome, y creo que intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decirle, hasta que finalmente ordeno las ideas en su cabeza, o bien las amontonó donde no molestaran, pero lo cierto era que volvió a la carga.

- Bueno, aquí lo importante es lo que él te hizo, y que no volveremos a llamarlo – aclaró.

- ¿Llamarlo? – pregunté con un toque de diversión que ahora mismo me hacía falta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es una forma de decir – aclaró – espero que lo hayas entendido.

- Sí… - respondí – nada de llamadas.

- Eso.

Nos quedamos pensando en si se nos escapaba algún detalle de aquel elaborado plan.

- ¿Y si él llama? – pregunté.

- No contestes la primera llamada – se suponía que era un consejo, pero la orden de mando estaba más que implícita en sus palabras.

- ¿No?

- No te me aflojes ¿eh? – me regañó.

Ya no quería pensar más, me estaba doliendo la cabeza. En este preciso momento sabía que Bill había actuado muy mal, pero también sabía que yo no lo había hecho muy bien. Me dejé caer atrás en la cama.

- ¿Entonces qué harás? – me preguntó Helen, intentando asegurarse de que había entendido sus órdenes.

- ¿No le llamaré? – dije en tono cansino.

- ¿Y?... – continuó preguntando.

- Si llama no le responderé – contesté con el mismo tono.

En mi mente seguían sonando sus palabras.

"… yo tendría que enamorarme. Tener sexo con alguien que está en la primera fila de un concierto es inadmisible"

- Muy bien – concluyó victoriosa Helen.

Entonces yo me incorporé.

- No responderé la primera llamada – aclaré.

Ella me miró, dejando notar una mueca de disgusto. Si por ella fuera, Bill se iría de paseo por el resto de mi vida.

.

La mañana había llegado muy pronto para mí ese día. Abrí los ojos a las seis treinta de la mañana, y por temprano que fuera, casi lo agradecí. Había tenido una noche, como poco turbulenta, saltando de una imagen a otra en mis sueños, y encontrándome de vez en cuando con Bill, sin llegar a alcanzarlo nunca. Habían sido sueños demasiado inquietos como para descansar.

Me senté en la cama y miré el cajón de mi mesilla. El teléfono llevaba ahí tres días, con sus respectivas noches, y no había sonado ni una sola vez. Toque la manilla, me mordí el labio. Para este momento ya no estaba segura si no sería yo la que debía llamar.

Cuando te sucede algo y te enfadas mucho por ello, comienzan a pasar los días y el origen de aquel enfado va difuminándose, empieza a perder consistencia con cada minuto. Y viene el arrepentimiento y la culpa. No saber si somos responsables de destruir algo que podría llegar a ser muy hermoso. Y nos asalta una necesidad suicida de perder el orgullo, de dar ese paso que ninguno de los dos da.

Sería tan fácil marcar, esperar a que él respondiera y escuchar nuevamente el tono de su voz.

Cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y me puse en pie casi de un salto. Si no podía llamarme él, que había dicho que me quería, no iba a hacerlo yo, aunque sospechaba que lo quería tanto o más.

Me duche y salí de casa muy temprano. Bob me había llamado el día anterior, diciendo que quería encargarme un nuevo trabajo. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió, después de nuestro último encuentro, no esperaba que volviera a llamar.

Me pasé muy temprano por su oficina, a veces pensaba que este hombre no dormía. No tenía clase hasta las diez, así que cuando eran las ocho y media, me encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Bob, dando dos golpecitos para anunciar.

- Hola… - dije, asomando la cabeza – tu secretaria no está aún, así que…

- ¡Hola, pasa!

Tanto entusiasmo me resultaba extraño, así que se podría decir que entré casi tímidamente.

- ¿Te pido un café? – me preguntó.

- No tienes secretaria – le recordé.

- Oh, es verdad… - sonrió.

Y por un momento me pareció que se había quitado diez años de encima.

Se quedó pensando un momento y luego habló casi con entusiasmo.

- ¡Qué importa!... vamos a tomar uno a la cafetería de abajo.

Tomó un portafolios de encima de su escritorio.

- Lo que tengo que comentarte, lo puedo hacer tranquilamente en ese lugar.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros, el jefe era él.

No pude evitar ponerme tensa cuando sentí su mano en mi espalda, para guiarme a la puerta.

El trabajo era sencillo, tomarle algunas fotografías a una nueva cantante australiana que se había venido a vivir a Los Ángeles. A este paso íbamos a tener que comenzar a fabricar islas artificiales, como en los emiratos, porque no habría espacio suficiente para todos.

Llegué a casa casi corriendo, me preparé un sandwiche que fue a parar dentro de mi bolso, y que me comería más tarde, cuando tuviera un respiró. Tomé mi cámara de fotos del cuarto de revelado, y quise asegurarme de que estaba puesto el carro y que tenía batería suficiente.

- Que extraño… - hablé sola – juraría…

Juraría que había dejado la máquina cargada. Le puse una cinta nueva y comencé a empaquetar todo, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había usado. Y cuando estaba cerrando la primera cremallera recordé que había querido tomarle alguna foto a Bill el día que estuvo en mi casa. Y si recordaba bien, ese había sido el último día que había tomado la cámara.

A la distancia oí el sonido de mi móvil. Y en mi miente apareció la imagen exacta del teléfono en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche, en la parte izquierda, tras una pulsera que tenía desde los once años, y bajo las notas de mi último trabajo de arte.

Corrí hacía mi habitación, mientras en mi cabeza se iban gestando los flashes de lo sucedido ese día. La cámara se había disparado. Me tropecé con uno de los atriles que usaba mi madre para pintar y que estaba en mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó ella, saliendo extrañamente de la cocina.

- ¡Nada! – grité cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

"No contestes la primera llamada"

Se repetía en mi mente la voz de Helen, pero quizás ya había sonado antes, cuando yo no estaba.

No había llegado a ver esa foto. La que se debió tomar con la cámara en disparo programado.

Abrí el cajón, casi sacándolo del todo y tomé el teléfono. Le di al botón de contestar, mientras veía el número de Bill bailando en la pantalla.

- ¿Si? – pregunté.

Y en ese momento recordé que habían estado Helen y Bob en casa ese mismo día, y que mi jefe se había marchado enfadado por no llevarse ninguna foto de Bill.

- ¿Se puede saber cuánto te han pagado por hacerme esto?

Escuché la voz de Bill al otro de la llamada. Y ante la comprensión que ahora mismo estaba teniendo de lo sucedido. No supe qué responder.

Continuará…

**Debo reconocer que me costó elaborar este capítulo, después del punto en el que se quedó el anterior. ¿No les digo siempre? Los personajes se mandan solos y luego yo tengo que andar arreglando sus actos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, además quise tocar, quizás no de un modo tan profundo, pero sí analizando un poco, el tema de la información que hay sobre los chicos. Debe ser duro saber que siempre encontrarás mil opiniones sobre ti. ¿Cómo nos sentiríamos nosotros, si al poner nuestro nombre en un buscador apareciera todo lo que rodea a Bill?... el problema no es que exista información, el problema es cómo y con qué intención se usa.**

**Besos y espero me puedan dejar sus mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

"_Enfermo y cansado de necesitar tu afecto, elijo estar solo, después de vivir sin tu atención"_

Habían pasado tres días, desde que me había peleado con Isabelle. Tres días de, al menos, setenta y dos horas cada uno, porque se me estaban haciendo eternos. Y si consideraba que eran las dos de la tarde, a mi día aún le quedaban cerca de cuarenta horas.

Tom estaba sentado en la sala, con el portátil sobre las piernas, no sabía cómo era posible que pudiera estar tan tranquilo, aunque claro, el no había discutido con su novia, pero yo tampoco ¿no?, al final Isabelle no era mi novia ¿o sí?

Pasé por el lado de él, esquivando a Scotty que estaba echado en ese lugar, y salí al jardín. Miré la piscina, sopesando la idea de nadar un poco, aunque la hora no me acompañaba para ello. Entorné los ojos, qué más daba. Volví a entrar para ir por una toalla y un bañador, pasé junto a Tom, entré a mi habitación y tomé una toalla del armario, me di media vuelta y vi mi teléfono sobre la cama, me volví a girar para buscar un bañador, intentando ignorar al pobre aparato que no se había dignado a sonar en todos estos días. La sola idea me indignó tanto, que me fui con la toalla, pero sin el bañador. Pase, otra vez, a toda velocidad junto a Tom, y no fue hasta que llegué al jardín, que reparé en que no me había puesto el bañador.

- Mierda – mascullé entre dientes.

Volví a entrar, estaba visto que por estos días no tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros. Otra vez pasé junto a mi hermano, pasando por encima de Scotty.

-¡¿Me harías el favor de quedarte quieto? – habló Tom con fastidio.

Y aquello era lo único que yo necesitaba, para comenzar una pelea, porque ahora mismo estaba que prendía como madera seca.

- ¡¿Qué te importa a ti si me muevo?

- Llevas unos días insoportable – volvió a hablar, sin mirarme.

- ¡Eso!... ¡Tú sigue con la cabeza hundida en tu computador y metete en tus asuntos! – le exigí arrojando la toalla al sofá que había junto al suyo, a milímetros de su cabeza.

En ese momento Tom me miró. Yo sentía como bullía dentro de mí, toda la energía que llevaba acumulando los últimos días.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa a ti? – reclamó.

- ¡Nada que te incumba a ti! – Me sentía furioso - ¡Este es mi asunto y no tienen nada que ver contigo!

Si tenía que cuidar mi garganta, desde luego, ahora no lo estaba haciendo.

Tom cerró el computador y se puso en pie.

- ¡Cualquiera lo diría, cuando es a mí al que estás gritando estúpido!

- ¡Por eso, metete en lo tuyo!

Tom no respondió de inmediato, se dio una media vuelta alrededor del sofá, para evitarme y dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando pasó junto a mí habló nuevamente.

- No es mi culpa, que la dueña de las bragas no te llame.

Para cuando terminó ya se había adelantado unos pasos por el pasillo.

- ¡Déjame en paz idiota! – tome el mando del televisor y se lo arrojé.

Como si tuviera ojos en la nuca lo esquivó.

- ¡Olvídame! – alzó la mano y me mostró un dedo en señal de ofensa.

- ¡Olvídame tú! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Tú primero! – gritó más fuerte ya llegando a su habitación.

-¡Tú empezaste! – terminé yo, en el momento exacto, en que Tom cerró su puerta de un golpe tan fuerte, que saltaron los cuadros de la pared.

Respiré profundamente.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota… - repetí con la voz contenida, pero lo cierto es que no sabía si lo decía por mi hermano, o por mi maldita terquedad, esa que no me permitía llamar a Isabelle.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá que antes ocupaba Tom. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y hundí los dedos en mi cabello.

- Izzy… - susurré

Sí. Ella era la que llenaba mi cabeza, cuando en lo que debía estar pensando era en canciones. Izzy, cuando yo debía preocuparme por las presentaciones que se nos acercaban. E Izzy, ahora que me sentía como un estúpido celoso, que no estaba seguro de si podría volver a verla.

Dejé mis reflexiones, cuando me pareció escuchar a lo lejos la melodía de mi teléfono. El corazón me dio un salto en el pecho, y me apresuré a confirmar que no me lo estaba imaginando, y no era así.

¿Y si era ella? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Tomé el teléfono que se iluminaba encima de la cama, con el corazón saltando dentro del pecho, y pude ver en la pantalla el nombre de David.

La decepción fue aplastante.

- Dime – respondí secamente.

- Buenas tardes – habló con sarcasmo.

- Tengo mal día – le avisé.

El que avisa no engaña, pensé.

- Oh claro, no quiero molestar – seguía con el sarcasmo - sólo quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Hazla.

- ¿Se puede saber… - comenzó con amabilidad – ¡quién diablos es la chica con la que te estás besando en la imagen que salió publicada en una revista hoy!

Arrugué el ceño un momento.

- ¿Qué revista? – pregunté.

- ¡¿Qué más da?

- Quiero verla – aclaré. No podía ser nadie más que Isabelle, pero dónde, cómo.

- Ya te envié un ejemplar – me aviso – ahora quiero saber quién es la chica, y como lo puedo arreglar.

Arreglar. Esa era una palabra que no me gustaba nada.

- Ahora dime quien es la chica… ¿o no lo sabes? – me preguntó.

Resoplé antes de contestar. No podía ser nadie más, bien lo sabía yo.

- Se llama Isabelle – dije, sin pensar demasiado.

- ¡¿Qué? – escuché la voz de mi hermano en la línea.

Mierda, estábamos en conferencia.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue su puerta.

- ¡¿La bragas son de Isa? – me preguntó.

Lo único que me faltaba para redondear el día.

- ¡¿Te acostaste también con ella? – preguntó David.

Me masajeé la sien.

- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? – quise saber.

"¡Sí!"

Escuché al unísono las voces de David y Tom. Cerré los ojos, esto no podía estar pasándome.

Escuché el timbre. Tom corrió a la puerta, al menos me dejaría libre unos minutos.

- ¿Sabes lo complicado que será arreglar esto? – me preguntó David.

- ¿Hay necesidad de 'arreglarlo'? – me arriesgué a preguntar.

- No sé como lo verás tú, pero no estoy seguro que a tus fans les guste que te estes acostando con alguien – me aclaró.

- Entonces no conoces a mis fans – defendí.

Podían llegar a ser extenuantes, en su deseo por saber cosas de mí, pero estaba bastante seguro de que responderían bien al hecho de que encontrara el amor. Aunque ahora mismo me estaba cuestionando si Isabelle era realmente ese amor.

¿De dónde podía haber salido esa foto?

- ¡¿Y en que cuartucho te la tiraste? – me preguntó Tom desde el pasillo.

Lo miré, sintiéndome ofendido. Me acerqué y casi le arranqué la revista de las manos.

- Necesito sus datos Bill – habló exigente David.

- Luego te llamo – le dije.

Y antes de que pudiera decir media palabra más, corté la llamada.

Miré la revista, y efectivamente la foto era nuestra.

- El cuarto de revelado… - susurré, reconociendo el sitio en el que se había hecho la fotografía.

- ¡¿Te la tiraste en el cuarto de revelado? – insistió Tom.

Sentí como la furia hervía entro de mí.

- ¡Deja de decir ya, que me la tiré! – empecé a empujarlo fuera de mi habitación.

- ¡¿No me dirás ahora que eso es amor verdadero? – Gesticulo indicando la revista - ¡el amor verdadero no hace esas cosas!

Lo empujé aún más fuerte, porque lo peor era que tenía razón.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – lo empujé un poco más, pero Tom se sostuvo con ambas manos en el umbral de la puerta.

Me miró de forma despiadada.

- Me quitaste la novia – murmuro entre dientes.

- Nunca fue tu novia – le respondí de la misma manera.

Tom continuaba con la batalla de miradas.

- Pero casi – volvió a hablar.

Me quedé en silencio meditando aquello.

- Pero no lo fue – terminé, empujándolo con más fuerza fuera de mi habitación.

Fue mía, agregó mi mente cuando pude cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, camine hasta él, comprobando que nuevamente era David. No quise contestar. Así que miré la revista en mis manos, y visualicé los detalles. Definitivamente era el cuarto de revelado. Respiré profundamente, me sería prácticamente imposible olvidar ese beso. Creo que fue el primer beso completamente sexual que nos dimos.

La idea de que todo esto hubiese sido planeado por ella, me dolió tanto, que tuve que cerrar los ojos y volver a respirar, pero quizás debía pensar en la posibilidad ¿no? Después de todo ya llevaba tres días sin llamarme, aunque claro, yo también podría haberlo hecho.

Mi cabeza ya no tenía velocidad para procesar todas mis ideas. El teléfono había dejado de sonar. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería llamarla, preguntarle lo que había pasado, y de ese modo saber qué tenía que hacer ahora.

Marqué el número, y podía sentir la fuerza de mi sangre recorriendo mis venas. El corazón se me había acelerado y estaba bombeando con más rapidez de la habitual.

- ¿Si? – escuché su voz.

Pero no quise perderme en ella, porque si me silenciaba sólo un momento y la escuchaba respirar en el teléfono, toda mi entereza se iría de paseo.

- ¿Se puede saber cuánto te han pagado por hacerme esto? – pregunté rápidamente.

Muchas veces exigir una respuesta, aunque no estuvieras seguro de lo que estabas preguntando, te llevaba a obtener lo que querías.

Isabelle se quedó en silencio un momento. No sabía cómo me iba a responder después de lo que le había dicho, pero lo único probable era eso, que le hubiesen pagado. La fotografía obviamente provenía de su cámara. Me pareció, incluso, recordar el flash que había salido de ella cuando esa foto se hizo.

- Isabelle – exigí la respuesta.

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento más. Luego su voz sonó desgastada, rota.

- No sé cómo explicarte…

Creo que ese tono lastimero no me permitió seguir enfadado. Sabía que tenía que estarlo, después de todo yo perdía más que ella. Pero no podía estarlo.

- Inténtalo – le pedí.

Volvió a su mutismo. Yo me mordí el labio, comenzando a impacientarme. Mi teléfono volvía a tener una llamada en espera, y aunque no la miré, estaba seguro de que sería David.

- ¿Podríamos vernos? – me preguntó temerosa.

- No – dije tajante – eso será peor.

- ¡Maldito Bob! – exclamó.

- ¿Quién es Bob? – quise saber de inmediato.

En ese momento Tom aporreo literalmente mi puerta.

- ¡Abre!

Y al parecer Isabelle también lo escuchó.

- ¡¿También lo sabe Tom? – preguntó alarmada.

- Si la revista salió por la mañana, a esta hora lo debe saber todo el mundo – acepté.

Así eran nuestras noticias, corrían como el agua caliente.

- ¡Bill, contesta el maldito teléfono! – continuó gritando Tom, al otro lado de la puerta.

Seguramente David había comenzado a llamarle a él.

- Esto es un desastre – se quejó Isabelle.

Y durante ese segundo, en el que sólo habla el corazón, antes de que la razón entre en juego, supe que podía creer en ella.

- ¿Sabes qué?... – dije entonces.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, aún con voz quejumbrosa.

- Veámonos.

Sabía que era una locura, y que me sería casi imposible salir de casa sin tener que pelearme con Tom, pero lo mejor que podía hacer, era aclarar el asunto y de ese modo saber cómo tenía que enfrentarlo.

Isabelle se quedó en silencio un momento.

- ¿Isabelle? – preguntó.

- Estoy pensando – me atajó.

Y de pronto me sentí nuevamente junto a esa Izzy que había cautivado mi corazón. Maldición, tenía que aclararme, no complicarme más.

La llamada en espera de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

- No tengo tiempo – le advertí.

- Ya lo sé… - susurró, al menos me estaba escuchando – a tu casa mal… a la heladería mal… aunque me apetece mucho un helado, cuando estoy nerviosa el helado me calma ¿sabes?...

- Izzy… - hablé sin pensar, simplemente buscando que se centrara.

- Sí, si… lo importante… - redundó - ¿y si vienes a mi casa?...

Me mordí el labio. Pensé un momento en los inconvenientes, pero no encontré ninguno de momento, después de todo nadie sabía, aún, quien era la chica de la foto. O al menos eso esperaba.

- En tu casa entonces – acepté.

- Bien, estaré aquí y esperaré lo que haga falta – me anunció.

Aquella comprensión sobre mis limitaciones, me sorprendió gratamente.

- Estaré ahí en cuanto pueda – sabía que había susurrado las palabras, pero no me importó.

La idea de ser recibido con un beso, me sedujo poderosamente, al punto que el problema de la fotografía había pasado a un segundo o tercer plano.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, quizás meditando sobre lo mismo.

- Nos vemos entonces… - murmuró ella.

- Nos vemos… - susurré yo.

"_Tengo sed de tu amor, necesito tu atención o moriré"_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… creo que a esta historia ya no le queda mucho. Su argumento se está redondeando, así que esperemos que el final quede bien.**

**Besos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

En cuanto cortamos la llamada, bajé corriendo en busca de la revista en la que salíamos. Llegué a la tienda y comencé a buscarla entra las que había en el expositor revolviendo lo que ahí había, hasta que la encontré.

Ahí estaba la foto que me imaginaba, y encima, como portada.

"Bill Kaulitz y su secreta novia"

- Te voy a matar Bob – mascullé entre dientes

- ¿La vas a llevar? – escuché, junto a mí, la voz de Sophie, la mujer de la tienda.

La miré, y creo que ahora mismo la ira estaba ocupando todos mis sentidos, porque ni siquiera le entendí.

- ¿Qué?

Sophie repitió pregunta, y yo asentí lentamente. Saqué unas cuantas monedas de mi bolsillo y se las entregué dispuesta a irme.

- Espera el cambio – me pidió, y me quedé de pie ahí, esperando.

Ella volvió de inmediato y me entregó un par de pequeñas monedas. Cuando me giré para salir de ahí, volvió a hablarme.

- ¿Isabelle? – La miré, era un sitio habitual para comprar prensa y otras cosas - ¿eres tú verdad?

Claramente se refería a la foto de la revista. Se me cerró la garganta, y creo incluso que me quedé helada, como si por un segundo, la sangre hubiese abandonado mi cuerpo.

- No.

Mi voz se digno a salir, con muy poca energía. Y salí de ahí casi corriendo.

Comencé a caminar, cuando ya varios metros me separaban de la tienda e revistas, y comencé a buscar dentro, entre las páginas la noticia. Ahí estaban las tres fotos, que por lógica debió tomar mi cámara ese día. Claramente era un beso apasionado, aunque sólo estábamos pegados y Bill mantenía sus manos en mi rostro.

Recordar aquel momento, me dejó con las sensaciones en la piel.

Cerré la revista de un golpe y seguí caminando a casa. Bob me iba a escuchar.

En ese momento alguien tiró de mí por el hombro, y sentí que se me paraba el corazón. Me di la vuelta.

- Isabelle - era Helen – te he estado hablando desde que saliste de la tienda.

- No te escuché – dije suspirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó -¡¿Ese estúpido ha vuelto a hacerte algo?

Yo negué suavemente, era obvio que Helen no sabía lo que me había hecho su hermano.

- ¿Entonces? – continuó.

Le extendí la revista como respuesta. Helen la miró un momento, luego me miró a mí sin decir palabra, busco en el interior y se encontró con lo que yo ya había visto, la secuencia de tres fotos que nos mostraban a Bill y a mí.

- ¿Pero… - su pregunta murió en el aire.

- Bob… - confesé.

Para ese momento ya no me importó que fuese su hermano, ni si Helen le reclamaba, merecido se lo tenía ese idiota, por eso, por idiota.

- Vamos… - dije, mientras comenzaba a caminar – Bill vendrá en cualquier momento.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Helen se había quedado detenida. La miré.

- Toma – me extendió la revista, en cuanto la alcancé se disculpó – tengo que hacer algo.

- Helen… - susurré. No buscaba que ella me defendiera, pero bien sabía que tenía derecho a quejarse con Bob, tanto como yo, finalmente era mi mejor amiga.

- Tranquila – me sonrió – saldrá vivo, para que puedas matarle luego.

Aquellas palabras de mi amiga, me arrancaron la primera sonrisa del día. Y vaya si la necesitaba.

Metí la llave en la cerradura del portal, cuando nuevamente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Te has arrepentido?... – pregunté sonriendo ligeramente, mientras me daba la vuelta.

Pero en lugar de encontrarme con Helen, me encontré con su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le grité sin pensarlo.

- Venía a verte – mostró una sonrisa extraña, entre triunfo y decepción.

Conocía a Bob casi desde que conocía a Helen, nunca habíamos llegado a tener la misma clase de amistad, él había sido para mí, siempre, el hermano de mi amiga. Creo que incluso a eso de mis dieciséis años, llegó a parecerme una opción, cuando lo mío con Henry se terminó. Pero nada más.

Era tanta la rabia que tenía con él, que en realidad no sabía por dónde empezar a mostrársela.

Así que lo primero que me salió, fue darle un puntapié en la parte baja de la pierna.

- ¡Auchh! – se quejó, inclinándose para apaciguar el dolor con la mano.

Y a mí me parecía tan poco.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – hablé de inmediato.

- Hago mi trabajo – dijo, volviendo a erguirse – y tú trabajas para mí.

- Trabajaba – le aclaré.

Al cuerno con el trabajo. Prefería terminar la carrera en otro sitio, que trabajar para él.

Bob me miró desafiante.

- ¡Por qué te importa tanto! – preguntó molesto.

Por un momento pensé que me devolvería el puntapié.

-¡A ti no te importa! – Le grité - ¡lo único que tiene que importarte es que vulneraste mi confianza!

- ¡Bah! – exclamó moviéndose en el lugar, como si estuviera nervioso.

-¡¿Bah?

- Ese tipo permanecerá en tu vida un par de semanas y luego, cuando te deje, volverás a trabajar conmigo.

Sus palabras me había acuchillado el estómago. No sabía si existía un nosotros entre Bill y yo, pero lo que sí sabía es que con Bob no iría ni a misa.

- Ni muerta.

En ese momento su rostro de distorsionó por lo que pude adivinar como frustración. Sus manos me sostuvieron por lo hombros enterrándome los dedos por la presión.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo ves? – me reclamó.

Me sentía agitada y asustada. Quise preguntar 'qué', pero no me fue posible.

- ¡Suéltala!

Escuché la voz exigente de Bill, metiendo la mano entre nosotros y empujando a Bob, cuya sujeción en mis hombros era tan fuerte, que casi me arrastra con él, pero el brazo de Bill contra mi pecho me sostuvo.

Vi a Bob trastabillar, y recuperar el equilibrio a un par de metros de nosotros. Luego leí en su rostro claramente su intención, iba a pegarle a Bill.

- ¡Maldito niño bonito!

Exclamó arrojándose contra él, pero ahora era yo la que me metía en medio y hacía a Bill a un lado. No quería imaginarlo en medio de una pelea. Pero Bob no parecía querer detenerse y casi se arrojó nuevamente sobre Bill, que me apartó con firmeza.

Sabía que aquello estaba sucediendo en cuestión de segundos, pero yo podía ver claramente cada movimiento y cada paso, no sé si mi mente había entrado en una especie de estado de catarsis, pero lo cierto es que vi claramente el golpe que Bob iba a darle a Bill en el rostro, y que este contuvo con el antebrazo. Mi respiración se había agitado de sobre manera, y mi mayor temor era Bill, él no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener una pelea, pero el segundo golpe también lo detuvo, esta vez con el otro antebrazo., aunque yo sabía que si no golpeaba a Bob ya, un tercero no podría esquivarlo.

- ¡Bob!

La exclamación fue tan contundente, que todos nos detuvimos.

Helen estaba tras su hermano, y en su rostro se reflejaba claramente la decepción.

- ¡¿No te parece que has hecho suficiente? – le reclamó.

- ¡No te metas en esto! – le exigió Bob, mirándola de medio lado.

- ¡Me meto! – continuó Helen. Bill continuaba alerta, con ambas manos cerradas en puños – ya no eres un niño.

No sé qué clase de frase en clave podía ser esa, pero lo cierto es que Bob reaccionó ante ella, y sin decir ni media palabra, ni mirarnos siquiera, se fue.

Helen lo siguió con la mirada un poco, y luego me observó a mí, en sus ojos podía ver la tristeza que le ocasionaba ver a su hermano mayor, en semejante situación.

- ¿Quieres subir? – le ofrecí, alcanzando a moverme un paso hacía ella que negó con un gesto.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó por su hermano, y salió tras de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, de alguna manera me parecía que estábamos petrificados en el lugar, ni Bill ni yo atinábamos a hacer o decir algo. Hasta que finalmente lo miré, sus manos aún cerradas en puños. No creía que estuviese acostumbrado a pelearse, parecía demasiado amable y dulce, incluso, como para ello. Pero ya sabía yo, que era capaz de pasiones muy poderosas.

- Subamos – dije simplemente, volviendo a meter la llave en la cerradura del portal.

- Si – aceptó igual de escueto.

Los cuatro pisos en el ascensor, y los pasos que nos separaban de él, hasta la puerta de casa, los recorrimos en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos sabía aún qué decir.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi madre justo del otro lado.

- ¡Isabelle!… qué bueno que llegas… - exclamó, como si no me hubiese visto rato antes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, antes de susurrarle a Bill - entra…

- ¿Sabías que tengo clase de técnica esta tarde? – me preguntó.

- No mamá, no sabía… - aclaré.

Ella estaba colgándose un bolso cruzado delante del pecho, mientras tomaba una bolsa de tela que solía usar para llevar sus materiales.

- Pues yo tampoco… no lo recordaba… ¿podrás creer eso?

Había logrado sacarme una sonrisa, aunque bastante floja.

- Me lo creo.

- Eso… - dijo finalmente, lista para marcharse.

Nos miró a Bill y a mí un momento y luego simplemente se acercó, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego otro a Bill, que se lo recibió y me miró sorprendido. Yo me encogí de hombros. Era mi madre, no podía definirla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, nos quedamos un instante mirándola, como si a ambos nos hiciera falta ese desenfado que mi madre parecía tener.

Luego la puerta se abrió.

- Isa… recuerda que tu padre me recoge en el estudio – apareció mi madre en la puerta.

- Sí – me apresuré a decir.

- Bien – sonrió ella, nos miró a ambos, sonrió y volvió a irse.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio. Suspiré.

- No sé por dónde empezar – confesé.

- Ni yo la verdad – confesó él también.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez, y ambos miramos nuevamente a mi madre, que sonrió, entró hasta la parte de la sala en la que estaban sus pinturas, metió algo en su bolso, y volvió camino a la puerta, pero en lugar de irse, se quedó frente a Bill y le sonrió, él también lo hizo.

- ¿Me dejarías pintarte? – le preguntó mi madre, y yo cerré los ojos, vaya momento.

Bill abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. La verdad no me sorprendía que se sintiera sorprendido.

- Es que esta hija mía es tan despistada, que se le ha olvidado preguntarte – acotó mi madre.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba intentando esconderme tras la mano que apoyaba en la frente.

Bill me miró, lo pude ver entre los dedos que me servían de escondite.

- Izzy suele ser así – confirmó Bill, mirando ahora a mi madre – cuando usted quiera – le dijo.

Y pensé que con ese maldito tono de voz que tenía, todo parecía convincente.

- ¿Ves? – se dio vuelta mi madre hacía mí – no era tan difícil... – tomó la manilla de la puerta – encontrar el momento, encontrar el momento… - salió murmurando, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a asomar la cabeza – Gracias – le sonrió a Bill.

Y éste a ella.

Vale, al menos un miembro de mi familia congeniaba con Bill.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ya no dejé espacio para más preámbulos.

- Será mejor que comencemos a hablar, antes que nos vuelvan a interrumpir – aclaré.

- Claro – aceptó Bill, y debía reconocer que después del episodio con mi madre, si voz sonaba más calma.

Arrojé la dichosa revista, que aún llevaba en las manos, sobre la mesa de la sala. Bill se inclinó para recogerla.

- ¿Tienes hielo? – me preguntó.

Lo miré y sacudí un poco la cabeza por ser tan desconsiderada.

- Desde luego… ¿quieres algo de beber? – pregunté.

- No – continuaba mirando la revista.

- ¿No? – no entendía.

Entonces me miró.

- Es para esto – alzó el brazo enseñándome la parte con la que había bloqueado el golpe de Bob. Estaba tan enrojecida, que no me extrañaba que comenzara a amoratarse.

- ¡Oh! – exclamé, y me fui en dirección a la cocina de inmediato.

Mientras sacaba el hielo de los recipientes de plástico, no podía evitar pensar, que de alguna manera Bill había querido defenderme de Bob, aunque en ese momento no, que era justamente Bob, el responsable de aquellas fotos. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que centrarme en explicarle lo que había pasado.

Caminé a la sala y me lo encontré aún de pie.

- Siéntate - le pedí.

Él no dejaba de mirar la revista y su gesto se iba endureciendo poco a poco. Se sentó. Yo envolví algunos hielos en una toalla pequeña.

- Dame – le pedí el brazo. Bill me lo extendió

Cuando presioné la toalla contra la piel, él se quejó, pero aún así no dejó de leer, hasta que finalmente lo hizo en voz alta.

- …El chico que dice buscar su alma gemela, parece que se está dedicando a hacer algunos altos en ese camino…

Suspiró.

- No les hagas caso – le dije.

Bill dejó caer la cabeza, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá.

- Es difícil cuando sucede tanto – me respondió, poniendo su otro brazo sobre la frente.

- Ese también está amoratándose – noté.

- Tú amigo golpea fuerte – dijo sin emoción.

- No es mi amigo – quise aclarar.

No respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Es el mismo Bob? – preguntó.

Queriendo confirmar de quién se trataba.

- Sí – acepté.

- Mierda… debería haberle dejado que me pegara.

- ¿Qué dices? – me alteré.

- Así habría podido meterle una buena demanda – siguió, y en ese momento me miró – si lo hago por las fotos, te perjudicaría también a ti – me aclaró.

Me mordí el labio, de alguna manera me estaba llegando nuevamente al alma, y aunque sabía que hacía sólo unos días, se había comportado como la clase de hombre que no querría ver en la vida. Ahora estaba siendo tan protector. Dejé de mirarlo, cuando sentí las lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ehh… - susurró tocando mi mentón para que lo mirara – no lo voy a hacer…

Enfoqué sus hermosos ojos, sabía que no había podido contener las lágrimas y que estas estaban a punto de bañar mis mejillas, pero no me importó.

- Shhh… no llores... – me pidió.

Y pude notar el gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro al verme llorar.

Y no sé si fue su ternura, su protección, o simplemente lo hermoso que era, pero dejé que mis dedos dibujaran con lentitud el contorno de sus labios, desde la comisura que estaba sobre su lunar, recorriéndolo casi con la uña, por la parte baja, reconociendo su volumen. Me saboree cuando también recordé su textura, su sabor. Hasta llegar a la comisura contraria y detenerme en ella con deseos de dejar que mi dedo se humedeciera entre ellos.

Pero Bill tenía otro plan.

Sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabello, y su mano abierta sostuvo con fuerza mi cabeza, para que yo fuese capaz de soportar el beso hambriento que comenzó a darme y que me dejó sin aire y casi sin conciencia.

Era difícil explicar cómo un beso podía ser tan excitante y a la vez tan dulce y amable. Pero lo cierto es que las pausas mínimas entre la exigencia y el amor, estaban claramente marcadas en aquella caricia, que Bill, con sus labios perfectos, me estaba ofreciendo.

- Dímelo otra vez… - le pedí, cuando su boca me permitió hablar, temiendo a que no me diera tiempo.

Se quedó con la boca rozando apenas la mía, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban intensamente en los míos. Y comprendió mi petición sin más palabras que las dichas.

Noté su aliento, cuando habló, y cada sílaba, cada letra, se filtró dentro de mí a través de su aliento.

- Te quiero…

El corazón se me disparó, el pecho se me inflamó de emoción, y solo quise que mis palabras entraran en él, junto con mi amor.

- Te amo…

Continuará…

**Al final no salieron veintitrés, serán veinticuatro.**

**Espero que este capítulo, con un poco de todo, les haya gustado. En el siguiente ya nos despediremos como se debe.**

**Besos a todos los que leen, y se les agradecen un montón sus mensajes.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

Notaba cada volumen, cada curva, cada cálida zona del cuerpo de Isabelle bajo el mío mientras la besaba. La exigencia de sus caderas presionando con fuerza contra las mías, mientras intentaba abrirme paso a través de su ropa.

- Dímelo otra vez… - Me pidió en medio del beso que comenzamos a darnos.

Y la miré, quería descubrir en el fondo de sus ojos claros, lo que anhelaba. Y el corazón me saltó dentro del pecho cuando lo comprendí.

- Te quiero…

Le dije, suavemente. Quería que mis palabras la acariciaran, que la declaración de mi amor fuera sutil y hermosa, que Izzy pudiera hacerla suya.

Y entonces ella liberó la más hermosa expresión de amor que había oído.

- Te amo…

Se coló en mis venas, como lava ardiendo. Densa, destructiva y eficaz. El resto había sido puro instinto, lo sabía muy bien, ahora que estábamos en su habitación devorándonos con las manos, los ojos, la piel… la boca. Lo sabía, ahora que Izzy cerraba los ojos y enterraba las uñas en mis caderas, mientras me introducía en ella completamente.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil cuando lo hice, intentando encontrarme a mí mismo en medio del océano de nuestro deseo, que magnificado por el amor, era como un universo infinito. Respiré contra su cuello y ella enterró más, y dolorosamente, sus uñas en mis caderas. Me quejé, presa de un dolor ardiente.

- Lo siento… - susurró.

Y me reí contra su oído.

- No lo sientas… - le advertí - … me gusta… mucho…

La escuché suspirar, para luego sentir la presión de sus dientes contra mi oído, atrapando el arete que tenía, con la lengua, y suavizar el ataque con sus labios, que me dejaron una caricia húmeda que me mareo.

Y ante ese estímulo, mi cadera comenzó a moverse contra la suya. Primero lentamente, percibiendo el calor húmedo con que esa parte de su cuerpo, se aferraba a mí, para acelerar el movimiento impulsado por la exigencia de sus gemidos, sus besos y el deseo fiero que crecía en mi interior por llenarla con mi vida.

No sé si fue por la ansiedad, o la intensidad de lo que estábamos compartiendo, pero lo cierto es que despegamos en cuestión de minutos. Los sonidos se entremezclaban creando a nuestro alrededor una nube sexual densa y asfixiante. Los gemidos de Izzy, se perdían en medio de mis propios suspiros, la cama sonaba al chocar contra la pared, pero eso no nos iba a detener. Incluso cuando el cuadro que había en aquella misma pared, fue a dar al suelo, la única reacción que ambos tuvimos de la de reír y abrazarnos más estrechamente, si existía esa posibilidad.

Podía notar el sudor en las manos, la frente, el pecho. Pero no me detendría, aunque el aire me estaba faltando. Me separé un poco de ella, para que mis manos sobre la cama me dieran un mejor punto de apoyo e Izzy extendió las suyas sobre la cabeza y se sostuvo del cabecero de metal, dándome de ese modo la imagen más erótica que había tenido en mi vida.

Y ahí estaba.

El orgasmo más diabólicamente intenso que había tenido en mi vida.

El corazón me palpitaba en la sien, el pecho y el cuello. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a la colcha, mientras que apretaba los dientes intentando contener la exclamación de placer que me quemaba la garganta. Noté la presión de mi sexo liberarse, abrirse paso dentro de ella, como un proyectil, potente y certero.

Así quería que mi amor la llenara siempre. Sin barreras.

Me dejé caer sobre ella suavemente, aún en su interior, agotado y sudoroso. Izzy recorrió mi frente con el dorso de su mano, llevándose la humedad que la perlaba.

- ¿Cómo en un concierto? – me preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Me reí, me mordí el labio y le respondí todavía agitado.

- Mejor…

Cerré los ojos, y me quedé ahí, abandonado en medio de sus caricias suaves, del ronroneo de su pecho, del delicado aroma de su piel. Podía notar como el sopor se iba apoderando de mí, y me sentía tan bien, que no me importaba dormirme en aquella misma posición.

Y creo que nos sucedió a ambos, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podíamos haber dormido. Me removí de encima de ella y la miré cuando abrió los ojos, algo extraviada, luego me sonrió y se desperezó un poco.

- Me dormí… - me confesó, como si yo no lo supiera.

Le di un suave beso y dejé que mi nariz acariciara la suya, en un gesto dulce.

- Y yo… - me confesé también.

Le acaricié la frente, le acomodé el cabello. Me deleité en la forma dócil de sus pestañas, le volví a besar la boca.

- Tengo que irme – susurré.

Ambos estábamos, aún, parcialmente desnudos, pero en este momento nada me molestaba, me sentía pleno, era una sensación que sólo había experimentado de una forma en la vida.

Sobre un escenario.

Cuando estaba en él, sabía que era lo correcto, que era mi sitio. Ahora Izzy era mi escenario privado. Mi sitio correcto.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – preguntó riendo con disimulo.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… - le seguí el juego, dibujando con mi dedo sus labios.

Ambos nos reímos. Estábamos viviendo el momento más tranquilo que habíamos tenido hasta ahora.

Y se sentía muy bien.

Entonces escuchamos, desde la sala, el sonido timbre.

- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó Izzy, mirándome como si yo tuviera la respuesta.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Voy a ver… - dijo poniéndose de pie, y acomodándose la ropa – vaya… ¿y mis bragas?...

Me miró con cara de reproche. Y yo solté una carcajada sin pensármelo.

- A este paso tendré que hacerme accionista de una firma de lencería – me acuso entre risas.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Yo también me empecé a acomodar la ropa.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó Izzy, como si eso fuera a detener a quien tocaba el timbre.

- Es un poco improbable que te escuchen – le dije, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Izzy me hacía feliz.

La vi salir corriendo de la habitación, mientras que yo terminaba de ajustar el cinturón de mi pantalón, de camino tras ella.

Miré el interior de la habitación, desde la puerta, y pude ver el desastre que habíamos generado. La colcha estaba revuelta, los cojines por el suelo y el cuadro de la pared en el suelo. Y de alguna manera aquello era el reflejo grafico, de la satisfacción que ahora mismo llevaba encima. Cerré la puerta.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con Isabelle, y la sonrisa comenzó a borrárseme cuando vi su expresión seria, casi incrédula.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quise saber de inmediato avanzando hacia ella - ¿era tu madre?

En cuanto estuve frente a ella, Izzy negó con un gesto y el timbre sonó nuevamente. Así que miré de inmediato en esa dirección. Era obvio que algo había sucedido. Y otra vez el sonido insistente.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Esto no me gusta… - susurró.

- ¡¿Qué? – insistí ansioso ya.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

- Preguntaron por ti.

Ambos sabíamos lo que eso podía significar.

- Mierda… - me di la vuelta en el lugar, mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar, para finalmente ir hasta él.

- ¡No contestes! – me gritó Isabelle.

Y no era lo que pensaba hacer.

Busque el regulador del volumen, pero el aparato no tenía. Resoplé. Miré hacía la ventana y me dirigí a ella, asomándome con cautela. Lo que había a la entrada del edificio, era un enjambre de fotógrafos y reporteros.

- Bien… tengo que pensar… - hablé fijando la mirada en un punto para centrarme, pero en ese momento fui consciente de Isabelle, que estaba ahora mismo, de pie en medio de la sala, mirándome como si no supiera que debía hacer.

Me acerqué y la atraje hacia mí, rodeándola con mi brazo, para pegarla a mi costado. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el único número en el que podía pensar ahora. El timbre no paraba de sonar, y mi mayor temor era que alguien del edificio abriera la puerta de entrada.

- Pon el seguro – le pedí a Isabelle.

Toda precaución era poca cuando un reportero quería una noticia.

La vi caminar a la puerta, mientras mi llamada era respondida.

- Tom… necesito que me ayudes – dije simplemente.

Y aunque sabía que luego vendrían las recriminaciones y las bromas de mi hermano, también sabía que ante esas palabras Tom reaccionaría sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó.

- La prensa me tiene acorralado en casa de Isabelle – le dije.

Y ella me miró entonces, como temiendo que aquello fuese a generar una disputa.

- ¿Cómo se han enterado que es ella? – preguntó mi hermano.

- Ya sabes, una más de las incógnitas de nuestra vida.

- Yaaa… - respondió con tono cansino – espera tranquilo, arreglaré todo para sacarte de ahí – me dijo.

El timbre no paraba de sonar y me iba a volver loco. Izzy me miraba atenta, esperando a que le dijera lo que había que hacer y me sentí profundamente responsable por ella.

- A Izzy también – le aclaré a Tom.

No iba a dejarla ahí en medio de esa jauría hambrienta por noticias.

Tom asintió con un sonido, y cortamos la llamada.

Me acerqué a Isabelle, y le sonreí con toda la naturalidad que me fue posible.

- Tranquila… - le susurré, en sus ojos podía ver el desencanto – todo va a estar bien.

En ese momento el timbre dejo de sonar, y lejos de ser aquello un alivio, el estómago se me comprimió aún más.

Casi una hora después de eso, estábamos Izzy y yo, sentados sobre su cama deshecha, con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, mientras que se escuchaban los golpes y el timbre en la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Es que no se van a ir nunca? – me preguntó abrazada contra mí.

Yo le acariciaba la espalda, esperando que eso la calmara un poco. De alguna manera yo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acoso, pero para Izzy era completamente nuevo.

- Tranquila… ya vendrán por nosotros – le dije – deberías dejarle una nota a tus padres o algo – le expliqué.

Ella sintió con un sonido y se separó de mí. La vi rebuscar en su escritorio y escribir en una hoja de papel. Luego puso en su bolso algunas cosas y abrió un cajón y sacó algunas prendas de ropa, enseñándome dos bragas, una en cada mano.

- Por si las pierdo – sonrió, pero podía notar la angustia en esa sonrisa.

De todas maneras se la respondí con la mejor que yo poseía. Llevaba un buen rato, dando vueltas a algo que sabía que no iba a poder esperar mucho más, para ser expuesto. Me miré las manos, aún sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Izzy… - susurré, ella me miró de inmediato y yo lo hice cuando sentí sus ojos observarme con atención – entenderé si todo esto te supera.

La vida que yo tenía, era la vida que yo había elegido, y por mucho que quisiera a Izzy, y sabía que la amaba muchísimo, no podía obligarla a vivir mi elección.

Ella caminó hasta mí, y se puso de rodilla delante de mí. Aún mantenía una braga en cada mano, y las apoyó sobre mis muslos.

- Creo que es una vida caótica, – me dijo, y respiré profundamente, sabía que sería demasiado – pero es tu vida… y al menos quiero, con todas mis fuerzas… intentarlo.

Me sonrió y yo lo hice también, justo antes de darle un beso suave con el que regalarle mi agradecimiento.

Eso era justamente lo que haríamos. Lo intentaríamos.

Miré sus manos sobre mis piernas, y le hablé.

- Me gustan estas… - sonreí, indicando una de las bragas.

- También es mi favorita – sonrió ella – habrá que intentar no perderla… - acotó divertida.

Le acaricié la mano que la sostenía.

- Ese será nuestro primer intento – respondí a esa diversión.

Al final, la clave estaba en seguir viviendo, aunque fuera tuviésemos una multitud de hambrientos periodistas.

Mi teléfono sonó, y lo respondí de inmediato, encontrándome con la voz de Gerard.

- Estamos en el ascensor, iremos a la puerta ahora mismo – me avisó.

- Salimos enseguida – respondí y corté.

Isabelle metió las bragas en el bolso que llevaría consigo, y me miró.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunté.

- Lista.

Respondió, y salimos en dirección a la puerta.

Izzy me tomó de la mano fuertemente, podía notar su nerviosismo en la forma en que me apretaba, pero era una sujeción firme y constante, justo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, alguien que no me dejara caer, y a quien jamás dejaría que cayera.

Quité el seguro, los golpes habían cesado, así que supe que mis guardaespaldas estaban ahí. Tomé aire profundamente y abrí.

- Ahí vamos – le dije.

Lo siguiente fueron los flash sin interrupción que comenzaron a rodearnos, las manos de Gerard y Roger nos protegían y yo mantenía sujeta, con firmeza, la de Isabelle. La miré, después de todo, nuestra historia había comenzado con el flash de una cámara, y como si ella me hubiese comprendido, me entregó la sonrisa más hermosa que podía esperar. Una sonrisa que me auguraba días luminosos, llenos de emociones, satisfacción y probablemente un dineral en bragas, pero ¿para qué estaban las bragas, si no para perderlas por amor?

"_Bill Kaulitz y su novia"_

"_¿Habrá encontrado Bill Kaulitz el amor?"_

"_Fotos exclusivas de la pareja"_

"_La novia de Bill Kaulitz en primera fila de concierto"_

"_La canción inspirada por Isabelle"_

"_Emotiva dedicatoria de Bill Kaulitz a su novia"_

"_A un año de su noviazgo"_

Etcétera, etcétera…

Fin

**Aquí está el final de esta historia, que ha sido una forma más de amar a Bill y de entregarle mis mejores deseos, porque sinceramente espero que encuentra a su Isabelle, esa que le haga feliz.**

**Espero que compartan conmigo la alegría de completar una historia y que si se animan, me sigan acompañando en la aventura de las letras, porque el mundo no está sólo en lo que vemos, también está en lo que nuestra imaginación puede crear.**

**Besos y un enorme agradecimiento por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Un agradecimiento enorme a Gaby, que me tiene una paciencia de santo, leyendo conmigo aunque luego tenga que salir corriendo a sus tareas. A Lix que es otra Billcodiana que alimenta mi entusiasmo por escribir, gracias por ese comentario constante. A mi Yos… que sería de ti sin la impresora, jejejej… Fer, me acuerdo de ti, esta historia te está esperando. Mi Nury, la pequé en todo esto, pero que nos enseña cada cosa… jajajaj. Yuyi, un alma preciosa que siempre anda revoloteando por ahí. Sele, mi hija argentina que también forma parte de todas nosotras. Bea, que aunque no leas mucho e intentes matar nuestras pasiones con tus bromas, sabes que no es posible. Jajajja. May, tú te has sumado a las Billcodianas, aunque te falta el juramento. Avi, mi nueva lectora anónima. Laury, que sé que andarás por ahí y verás esto, gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu Blog. Eli… que escriba sobre quien escriba, estás ahí. Belle, un tulipán para ti también preciosa.**

**Y a todas las que me puedan faltar, las que no dejan mensajes y que leen también. Un beso enorme.**

**Y a ti Bill, por ser mi inspiración y por ser tú mismo, por encima de lo que digan. Gracias por luchar por tu sueño y de ese modo permitirme darle un nombre y un apellido a lo bello.**


End file.
